Enter the Slayer: The Series
by TK2
Summary: Buffy Anne Summers is a little six year old who's life is about to change when she meets what her destiny will be. Contains ba as friends and MakotoKit (AU and cannor related fic) --Completed Now also contains 'ENTER A NEW DAWN' which is done
1. The Beginning

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the BTVS characters or Angel!!!**

**Feedback: I would love to get feedback.  This is an idea I had for awhile, but have recently thought of writing it.  Encouragement is welcome.**

**E-mail:moonlight_12us@yahoo.com**

**Rating: PG-15**

**Author's Note: This is AU, but it still contains slayers, watchers, and vampires, extra.**

**Thanks too: Star91,Lauren,Ashely Russo,Tempeste,Meagan Gatehouse,Jade,Nina,****Laramie****,spioooooooo, and angelissexy for responding to this idea. I really appreciate the encouragment!!!**

**Summary: Buffy Anne Summers is six years old and she is about to meet a part of her destiny.**

**Couples: B/A as friends, Makoto/Kit**

**Title: Enter the Slayer: The Beginning   Introduction – part 1/?**

**Author: TK**

**^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^**

**Introduction to the Characters:**

**^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^**

**Timeline: 1987 in this story.**

**Characters:**

**Buffy Anne Summers: A six year old little girl full of spirit, and kindness.  She has two older brothers Riley Summers and William Summers, a.ka. Spike.  She lives in Los Angels and attend ends LA elementary. She has honey blonde hair and sparkling green eyes.  She is destine to become the Chosen One.**

**Tellsah Ryan: She is a six year old that attendants Buffy's school and dance class. She is Buffy's best friend.  She is daring and likes to encourage Buffy to succeed.  She had black curly hair and piercing blue eyes.**

**Willow**** Rosenburg: Buffy and Tellsha third member of their little group. Willow is smart and has pretty red hair that falls to the middle on her back.  She goes to the same school as Tellsha and Buffy.**

**Makoto Winters: The Current Chosen One.  Mako for short she comes to Buffy and Tellsha's rescue and takes a liking to Buffy.  Along the way Makoto helps Buffy learn to be the slayer she would grown up to be. She is like Buffy's older sister.******

**Kit Giles: A nephew of the Rupert Giles.  Kit is a friend and love interest of Makoto.  He would do anything for her, and his fighting skills are amazing.  He has dark brown hair, and warm green eyes sure to make any woman's heart melt.**

**Merrick**: **Makoto's watcher and trusted friend.  He will later become Buffy's watcher.**

**Rem: Makoto's best friend and witchy allie.  Rem takes care of a boy that was born to a vampire father and human mother.  Rem is kind and loving.  She is a very successful lawyer, and helps Makoto with the super unnatural when ever she can.**

**Liam Angelus O'Connell: A little seven year old boy with chocolate brown hair and warm brown eyes.  He is the son of a vampire father and human mother.  He has the strength of the vampire, and the moveablity, but he had none of their weakness. He feeds like any other human.  He does not drink blood or have fangs, however, he occationally had golden eyes.  He likes Buffy the minute he sees her.******

**Riley and Spike Summers: Buffy's older brothers who like to pick on their little sister every chance they get.  Despite this, they do  love her, and when she starts to act weird they begin to wonder about her.**

**Christan Ryan: Tellsha's older brother.  Best friends with Riley.**

**Minor charaters: Joyce Summers, Hanks Summers (Buffy's parents)  Melissa and Kevin Ryan (Tellsha's parents)  Maya (Merrick's younger sister) **

**Timenight: the big bad in the first story.**

**^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^**

**Part 1**

**^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^**

**            Little Buffy Anne Summers hummed happily to herself as she sat beside her best friend Tellsha.  The little six year old had just gotten done with her dance class at LA's fanciest dancing studio, and she was happily awaiting her older brother Riley.  Buffy was little for her age, but she was a very brave little girl.  She stuck up for anyone that she believed was getting wrong done to her.  Buffy's little honey blond hair bounced up and down and her green eyes sparkled as she watched the rain fall down outside.**

**            "What do you think is taking Riley so long?" Tellsha, Buffy's little black head best friend, asked the little blonde.**

**            "Probably hitting on Sam again, and she's probably shooting him down.  He likes her whole bunch, but Spike said that our older brother doesn't stand a chance with the martial artist," Buffy said matter or factly. **

**            "Christen is saying the same thing," replied Tellsha speaking about her older brother.  "Then again Christen couldn't get her either so," she added giggling.**

**            "True," Buffy stated.  "I'm having a birthday party tomorrow, and Mommy says that you and ****Willow**** can sleep over," the little blonde told her best friend.  **

**            "That sounds like fun.  Is ****Willow**** home from Space Camp?" she asked referring to the third member of their little group of three, ****Willow****Roseburg****.  A little red head that went to LA elementary with Buffy and Tellsha and had been friends with them both since before school started.**

**            "Buffy, Tellsha, is your ride here yet?" Mrs. Deanne asked her two prized pupils as the dance teacher walked up to them.**

**            "No, they're not, sorry you have to wait Mrs. Deanne," said Buffy apologizing.  "My brother is late, again!" she exclaimed.**

**            "It's okay, Little One," Mrs. Deanne assured the little blond.  "I don't mind waiting at all."**

**            "There they are," Tellsha said all of a sudden.**

**            "Where?" Buffy asked turning her attention away from her teacher, and looked back out the window.**

**            "Bye, Mrs Deanne," Tellsha said grabbing Buffy's hand and pulled her friend in a hurry outside.**

**^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^**

**            "Where's my brother?" Buffy asked as soon as they were outside.**

**            "He's not here yet.  I say we walk home," said Tellsha voicing her opion.  "I mean it's not like we don't know how to get there," she pointed out.**

**            "I know, but it's getting dark and we're not suppose to walk around durning the dark.  Mommy said so," Buffy stated being the voice of reason.**

**            "Oh come on, don't be such a baby," insisted Tellsha.  "We're only ten blocks from home any way," she said.**

**            "Okay, fine," Buffy said giving in.  She didn't want to be called a baby again.  No way!**

**            "Let's take a short cut," Tellsha said grabbing Buffy's hand and pulling her into the alley on ****17th street**.****

**            "Tellsha, we're going to..," Buffy started but stopped when she heard a sound behind them and chills went up her back.  "Tellsha, let's hurry," she said suddenly feeling scared.**

**            "Why?" Tellsha asked turning to look at her friend.  When she noticed Buffy had a weird look on her face she got worried.  "Buffy, what's wrong?" she asked.**

**            "Something is behind us," Buffy said as the creepy feeling got stronger and stronger.  "Tellsha, run," Buffy said quietly as another loud sound caused her to jump. **

**            The two six year's olds took off down the alley, and straight across the street.  It's a good thing that there were no cars otherwise the two could have been hit.  Once across the street and out of the alley Buffy stopped to take a breath, but when a chill hit her again she started to run.  Suddenly with out warning two hands shot out and grabbed her and Tellsha pulling them into a near by alley.**

**            "Let us go, HELP!," Buffy yelled at the top of her lungs.**

**            "Someone help us," Tellsha yelled before she was thrown back against a pair of wooden crates. **

**            Buffy was soon thrown right next to her.**

**            "Well, well, what do we have here?" asked a guy with a funny looking face.  "Looks like we have a pair of little girls that should taste sweet," he told his friend a dark haired girl.**

**            "What are you?" Buffy asked pulling Tellsha behind her.  She was scared and wanted her Mother.  **

**            The two people in front of them looked scary. They had wrinkly faces, and what looked to be fangs coming from their mouths.  Their eyes glowed a bright yellow, and a wicked smirk crossed their faces.  **

**            "They look like those monsters in the movies that Christen and Riley watch," Tellsha spoke up from her hiding spot behind Buffy.  **

**            "You mean Vampires?" Buffy asked fear plainly in her voice.  Tellsha was right thought these did look like monsters, and she had to figure out someway to get her and her friend out of harms way.  **

**            "Yeah, vampires," the male vampire snapped wickedly, "and you're going to be our on trays before we go out and kill more people.  Now come here," he demanded as he reached for Buffy.  **

**            "No," Buffy yelled quickly stepping to the right, taking Tellsha with her.  The vampire missed, but was not for long.  **

**            "You little brats," the dark hair girl growled grabbing onto Buffy's arm and pulled her away from Tellsha.  "You are hardly going to fill my stomach, but watching you die with be entertainment for me," she said causing Buffy to whimper. **

**            "Hey, Fashion victim," a female voice yelled from behind the two vampires and little girls.  "How about you pick on someone your own size," the voice stated before a arrow struck though the heart of the girl holding Buffy.**

**            "Who are you?" Buffy asked looking up at the tan black headed girl.**

**TBC------that's up to you!!! If you want more let me know!!!!**


	2. Enter Makoto

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the BTVS characters or Angel!!!**

**Feedback: I would love to get feedback.  This is an idea I had for awhile, but have recently thought of writing it.  Encouragement is welcome.**

**E-mail:moonlight_12us@yahoo.com**

**Rating: PG-15**

**Author's Note: This is AU, but it still contains slayers, watchers, and vampires, extra.**

**Summary: Buffy Anne Summers is six years old and she is about to meet a part of her destiny.**

**Special thanks too all these people for taking time to send me feedback, I just want you to know how much I appreciated it: Tariq, heather, KoKorean, Angel Girl, static-disturbed, manticore-gurl071134, Buffy/Friend fan, Nadia, Stacie, Star91, angelissexy, Rosie, Piper Meagan Perry, Nina and Macie. Thank you so much for the encouragement. Thank you too angelissexy for the picture to go with this story!!!**

**Couples: B/A as friends, Makoto/Kit**

**Title: Enter the Slayer: The Beginning  2/?**

**Author: TK**

**^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^**

**Part 2**

**^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^**

**            "Who is she?" asked Tellsha as she brushed her black curls out of her face.  She came up beside Buffy who was standing in her spot frozen.**

**            "I don't know," answered Buffy as she stood in amazement.  **

**            The older girl before her had black hair that reached down to the center of her back, and diamond blue eyes that danced with confidence as she took the male vampire down before running a sharp wooden stake through his heart. **

**            "Wow!" exclaimed Buffy when the ashes clear away and the girl turned to look at her and Tellsha.**

**            "Hello," the black headed girl said giving the two little girls a warm smile.  "Are you two all right?" she asked kneeling down to Buffy's height.**

**            "We're okay," answered Buffy politely.  There was something about this older girl that made her feel safe, and she couldn't help, but trust her.**

**            "Who are you?" asked less convinced Tellsha.  She wasn't fully convened that Buffy and she could trust this new comer. Sure the girl had saved them, but now what?**

**            The black headed girl gave the two a gentle bow before replying," I am Makoto, but you can call me Mako for short," she answered.  "How about the two of you, may I ask what your names are?" she asked standing up so she towering over the two little girls once again.**

**            "We're not suppose to talk to strangers," Tellsha stated crossing her little tan arms across her chest as she repeated what her mother and father had taught her to say.**

**            "She's not a stranger," insisted Buffy taking the tall girl's hand. "She said her name was Mako and she saved us from the vampires," Buffy pointed out to her best friend.  "She can't be bad if she did that, can you?" she asked turning to look up at Makoto.**

**            Makoto smiled down at the sparkling green eyed little girl," No, I promise, I am not here to hurt you.  In fact, if you tell me where you live I can take you home before I go back to work," she offered.**

**            "We live over there," said Buffy as she took Makoto's hand into her little one.  She was pointing two blocks down the street to what looked like a huge white house and a littler baby blue one beside it.**

**            "Okay then," Makoto said suddenly getting a warning vibe.  She knew some new vampires where close, and that she needed to get these two little girls home safely.  "Let's take you home um…," **

**            "Buffy," Buffy answered for her," and this is my best friend Tellsha," she said indicating her friend who had taken her other hand. **

**            "It's nice to meet you both," Makoto said kindly.  She wasn't that good with children, but this little honey blond girl was bring out a protective vibe from within. **

**            Being the ****Chosen**** one, the Slayer, wasn't the easiest job in the world.  It really didn't leave time for friends or family.  Makoto had her watcher Merrick, his sister Maya, and her somewhat boyfriend Kit and that was it.  It was funny though, Makoto has always wondered what having a little sister or brother would be like. Then after finding out about the whole slayer gig when she was thirteen that changed her ideas, so here she was at sixteen, The Slayer!**

**            "Nice to meet you too," replied Buffy as the three girls started walking.  "How did you defeat those monsters?" she asked after a few moments of silence.  "They were really strong and you took them out like they were nothing but pieces of paper," she stated curiously.**

**            "Yeah, how did you to that!" exclaimed Tellsha still not fully trusting Makoto one little bit.**

**            "It's my job," answered Makoto.  "Oh look here we are," she said quickly changing the subject.  "This is your houses, right?" she asked stopping in front of the white and baby blue house.**

**            "Right," replied Buffy.  "Thank you, Mako, for bring us home, and for saving us," she said again.**

**            "Wait until our brothers hear about this," Tellsha said as the thought of how surprised her brother would be hit her.**

**            "They won't believe us," Buffy said simply.  "They'll think we're crazy," she pointed out knowing her brothers would in no way believe a word of their story. **

**            "Maybe they will," Tellsha said defensive.**

**            "They won't," Makoto truthfully said.  "Believe me, I know," she said with sadness in her voice.**

**            "So we can't tell anyone, huh?" asked Tellsha placing her hands on her hips.  "Are we safe?" she wanted to know.**

**            "Yeah," Makoto promised.  "As long as you don't ever invite a monster in, they can't come in, and during the day they go away," she told the two little girls hoping to appease their fears.**

**            "Promise?" Buffy asked looking up at Makoto with he sparkling green eyes in a pleading expression.**

**            "Yeah," Makoto said," and if they ever come after you again, I'll come for you, okay?" she asked praying that that was the case.**

**            "Okay, good-night, Mako," Buffy said surprising Makoto with a hug.**

**            "Good-night, Buffy," Makoto said giving the little girl a hug back before letting her go.  **

**            Makoto watched until both little girls were inside their house before turning and heading back out to patrol some more before going home herself.**

**^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^**

**            "I'm home," Makoto said as she enters the brick mansion on ****Maine Street****.  "****Merrick****," she called out to her watcher.**

**            "He's not here," a husky male voice answered causing Makoto to smile to her. **

**            "Hey, Kit," Makoto said as she walked into the red living room to find Kit Giles, her potential boyfriend, sitting in the over stuff velvet chair with a huge old book no doubt full of fun demon names and history.  **

**            Kit Giles was eighteen and training to some day be the best watcher there ever was.  Unfortunately, he had come to realize that training himself would be much better then having one of the watcher council members do it.  He just didn't approve of how they viewed the slayer as a machine rather then as a young girl, doing something she didn't choose to do, but she accepts it never the less and does what she is told by her watcher.  His mother's brother Rupert Giles was a watcher waiting for a slayer of his own.  His Uncle Rupert was a cool man, but Kit still preferred to learn on his own.  So when he got word that his Uncle's friend Merrick had been called to be the watcher of the new slayer three years ago.  He picked up his stuff from ****England**** and moved to LA in the ****United States****.  When he first saw Makoto Winters his heart made the chose to stay and train to fight and be a watcher.  He would never leave her side if he could help it.**

**            "Hey, Beautiful," replied Kit using his nickname for Makoto.  "How was patrolling?" he asked as she sat down beside him on the edge of the chair's arm.**

**            "I save two little girls," answered Makoto with a smile.  "They were the sweetest little things.  The one named Buffy was adorable.  I got a weird vibe from her though," Makoto admitted.**

**            "A weird vibe?  How? Kit asked as he laid his book down on the nightstand beside the chair. **

**            "A good one," answered Makoto assuredly.  "It just seemed liked I should watch this little girl, and make sure she is safe," she confessed.  "I don't know why, but…," she trailed off.**

**            "Maybe she has finally melted the ice-princess heart," Kit teased earning him a mock glare from Makoto.  **

**            "I am not an ice-princess, and you are going to get your butt kicked if you call me that again," she warned before standing up, and marching out of the living room. **

**            "I was kidding," Kit called after her with laughter in his voice.  He loved teasing her, he really did.**

**^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^**

**            "Buffy, what have we told you about taking off with out someone older with you?" Mrs. Summers asked her little girl, who was now bath and sitting in her lap.**

**            "You told me to wait for them, but, Mommy, this girl walked Tellsha and I home," Buffy replied.  "We were afraid, and she was nice enough to bring us home safely," she stated leaving out the parts about the vampires. **

**            "I am thankful that you two ran into someone who was nice enough to do that for you, but, Princess, you can't do something like that.  Who knows if that girl would have brought you home or if she would have taken you," Mrs. Summers tried to explain gently.**

**            When Riley had come home and said that Buffy and Tellsha wasn't at their lessons, Joyce Summers heart nearly stopped. She got even more worried after getting off the phone with Tellsha's mother to find out that Tellsha wasn't home either.  She had sent her husband and two sons out again to look for her little girl, and she wait at home for Buffy in case she came home.  When Buffy walked through the door sixty minutes later unhurt she almost cried out in relieve at seeing her little girl was okay.  After a quick phone call to Tellsha' mother to make sure she was home as well, Joyce who had Buffy in her arms took her upstairs to get bath ready. **

**            "I'm sorry, I scared you, Mommy," Buffy apologized.  "I won't do it again," she promised giving her mother a quivering little lip that seemed to always work on both her parents.**

**            "All right," Mrs. Summers said gently," but no more running off with out your father, brothers or one of your little friends parents with you.  It's is very very dangerous out there," she repeated again hoping her daughter understood.  **

**            If she had lost her little girl tonight, she didn't know what she would have done.**

**            "Is Daddy mad at me?" Buffy asked wondering about her Father who had come home fifteen minutes ago with relieve written on his face at seeing his little girl with her mother.**

**            "No, Princess, Daddy's not mad, he was just as scared as Mommy was.  So were Spike and Riley," Mrs. Summers replied truthfully.**

**            "Where are Spike and Riley?" Buffy asked of  her two older brothers. **

**            "They're in their rooms doing homework, and you little Princess, need to go to bed now," Mrs. Summers said lifting Buffy up into her arms so she could pull back the Princess Jasmine bed cover.**

**            "Good-night, Mommy," Buffy said as Mrs. Summers tucked her in.**

**            "Good-night, Princess, sleep well," Mrs. Summers said giving Buffy a kiss on the forehead before turning on the Little Mermaid nightlight, and walking out of Buffy's room.**

**            "Good-night, Makoto," Buffy said softly before sleep over took her.**

**Tbc****------let me know if you want more!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	3. A New Friend

Thank you too: Amie Canfield, Jessica, Whitewolf3, Jennifer, Marie, manticore-gurl071134, Stacie, Star91, angelissexy, and Meagan Perry for all you kind words and feedback!! Here's more as promsied!!!!!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the BTVS characters or Angel!!!

Feedback: I would love to get feedback.  This is an idea I had for awhile, but have recently thought of writing it.  Encouragement is welcome.

E-mail:moonlight_12us@yahoo.com

Rating: PG-15

Author's Note: This is AU, but it still contains slayers, watchers, and vampires, extra.

Summary: Buffy Anne Summers is six years old and she is about to meet a part of her destiny.

Couples: B/A as friends, Makoto/Kit

Title: Enter the Slayer: The Beginning   3/?

Author: TK

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Part 3

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

            "Hey, Buffy, did you tell your parents about what happen last night?" Tellsha asked as the two little girls headed up the stairs of LA elementary.

            "No," answered Buffy as she adjusted her leather back pack on her shoulder.  "I was in enough trouble as it was," she confessed truthfully.  "I didn't get grounded, but if I had told my mother that vampires had attacked us, I so would have been ground," she pointed out.  "How about you, did you get into trouble?" 

            "I got grounded for two days, and Christan said next time I scare Mom, Dad, and him like that, he was going to let the monsters get me," confessed Tellsha.  "Can you image how he would of reacted if I had mention that vampires were really?" she asked rolling her eyes.  Her older brother irritated her a lot, especially when he was trying to be funny.

            The two little girls walked into their class room 1-A and took their seats.  Around them children where laughing and playing card games, a new fad that seemed to be sweeping their school lately had been Duel monster games. 

            "Tellsha, Buffy, you guys are later then usually," Willow Rosenburg, Buffy and Tellsha's red headed friend pointed out as she walked up to them from her seat in the front of the class room.

            "Hi, Will, how are you today?" asked Buffy as she took out her Scooby Doo notebook and Daphne pen.

            "Good, my mom said I could stay over at your house after your birthday party," Willow replied leaning against her friend's desk.  "Buffy, what do you want for your birthday?" she asked having no idea what to get her blond headed friend.

            "I don't care," said Buffy truthfully.  "Anything you get me will be fine, Willow," she said sweetly.  "We're going to have so much fun after my party.  We'll..," Buffy stopped what she was about to say when she noticed a little boy with warm brown eyes and spiky brown hair walk into the classroom followed by a girl with short dark brown hair behind him.

            "We have a new student," Willow said with glee.  "Yeah!" she exclaimed.  Willow loved school and she loved getting new people in their classroom.  "Buffy, are you okay?" she asked her honey blonde friend when she noticed Buffy staring at the boy who was now talking to their teacher Mrs. Johnson.

            "Buffy, has a crush," Tellsha teased when she to noticed Buffy staring at the little boy.  He was cute for a little boy, and he seemed to have a nice smile.

            "I do not!" exclaimed Buffy causing some of her fellow classmates to turn their heads and look at her.  

            "Do too," Tellsha and Willow said together making Buffy feel embrassed.

            "Not," Buffy said before standing up and walking over to the little boy who was now talking to the older girl he had come in with.

            "Hello," said Buffy politely as she walked up to the boy.  "My name is Buffy.  Welcome to classroom 1-A," she said kindly.

            "Hi," the little boy replied shortly.  He wasn't so sure about this little girl in front of him.  For a girl he guess she didn't seem all that bad.  She wore a plaid green and red skirt that hit her knees and a white turtle neck with cut off sleeves.  Her little honey blond hair was in two pigtails that reached ¾ of the way down her shoulders.

            "Angel, introduce yourself," the older girl from behind him urged.

            "I'm Angel," Angel said extending his hand to shake Buffy's.  

            Buffy took Angel's hand and shook it," It's nice to meet you, Angel."

            "You too, Buffy," Angel said deciding he liked this girl.  "This is my step-sister Rem," he said indicating the dark hair girl behind him.

            "Hi," Buffy said to Rem.

            Rem smiled down at the little girl," Hi, Buffy, it's nice to meet you," she said kindly.  

            "Do you want to have lunch with my friends and I when it's lunch time?" asked Buffy as she turned back to Angel.

            "I think that would be nice," Rem said looking down at Angel.  "What do you think, Angel?" she asked the little boy she was in charge of taking care of.

            "I would like that," replied Angel, happy to be making a new friend already.

            "Everyone, please take your seats," Mrs. Johnson said as she walked back to her desk.

            "I'll see you after school, Angel.  Be good," Rem said before giving Angel a hug and left.

            "I'll talk to you later," Buffy told Angel before going back to her seat and sat down giving Angel a smile before she left.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

            "Makoto, are you here?" Rem called out later that morning as she walked into the brick mansion on Maine Street. 

            "In here, Rem," Makoto called back followed by a loud 'ump'.

            'Makoto is training with her watcher again,' Rem thought with amusement as she walked into the large training room at the back of the house. 

            "Hey," Rem said smiling as she watched Merrick fly across the room into the pad wall behind him. "Poor guy," she commented looking over at the girl she had called her best friend since she was ten and Makoto was eight.

            "He'll live," Makoto said with laughter in her voice.  "It's so good to see you," she said walking up to her best friend and gave her a hug.  "When did you get into town?" 

            "Just last night, I had Angel already registered for school so I took him there the morning before coming here," explained Rem as the two girls sat down on one of the wooden work out benches.

            "What school did you place him in?" asked Makoto.  Angel was a sweetheart, and she hoped that this move gave him an opportunity to make new friends.

            "LA elementary, and it seems that he has already made a friend," Rem said wearing a smile.

            "That's wonderful," Merrick spoke up as he place an ice pack to his shoulder.

            "Yeah, it's a little girl with honey blond hair.  She said her name was Buffy, and she seemed like she was a complete sweetheart," Rem stated.  "That looks painful," she pointed out looking at Merrick's black and blue mark on his arm that was forming.

            "No, it's something every watcher gets once in a while," said Merrick simply.

            "Sorry," Makoto apologized when she noticed the mark. "Are you okay?" she asked even though she knew he would be, she felt kind of bad for having gave it to him.  "You were saying something about a little girl.  Makoto, didn't you save a little girl named Buffy last night?" he asked sitting down in his brown recliner.

            "Yeah," Makoto answered.  "She was about this high," she said indicating with her hand how high Buffy was," and she had honey blonde hair too," she answered. 

            "That sounds like the little girl I saw the morning," Rem confessed.  "What did you save her from?" she asked curiously.  "She didn't seem like she had anything to do with the supernatural," she pointed out.

            "Some vampires attacked her and her friend.  I saved them and then took them home," Makoto said simply leaning back against the wall.  "I did get a weird, but familiar vibe from her though," she confessed. 

            "How so?" Merrick asked with interest.  Makoto had left that part out in their discussion last night.

            "It wasn't a bad vibe, more of a protective vibe, I guess you could say," confessed Makoto.

            "Oh, has a little girl, gotten through the ice-princess's heart," Rem teased using Kit's words from last night.

            "I am not an ice-princess," Makoto stated standing up and walking over to her new punching bag.

            "Mako, I'm teasing," said Rem sharing a friendly smile with Kit as he walked into the training room.

            "What do we got on the new big bad?" Makoto asked changing the subject as Kit sat down with a pile of books.

            "We have…," Kit began to explain.

TBC----------


	4. Does She Know?

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the BTVS characters or Angel!!!

Feedback: I would love to get feedback.  This is an idea I had for awhile, but have recently thought of writing it.  Encouragement is welcome.

Special thanks too: Ashley Russo,Amie Canfield, Kendra, Lil' Bit, Nina, Ally and Jessy for the feedback. Thanks everyone!!!!!!!!!11

E-mail:moonlight_12us@yahoo.com

Rating: PG-15

Author's Note: This is AU, but it still contains slayers, watchers, and vampires, extra.

Summary: Buffy Anne Summers is six years old and she is about to meet a part of her destiny.

Couples: B/A as friends, Makoto/Kit

Title: Enter the Slayer: The Beginning   4/?

Author: TK

Characters introduced:

Xander Harris: a little seven year old boy. Brown hair and a funny little friend of Willow's.

**^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^**

**Part 4**

**^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^**

**            "How do you like LA elementary, Angel?" Buffy asked later that day as Tellsha, **Willow******, Angel, and ****Willow****'s friend Xander sat underneath the huge oat tree in the middle of the elementary school yard.**

**            It was a beautiful day so their first grade teachers decided to let the five class rooms have their lunches outside on the play ground and fenced in areas.**

**            "It's the same as my old school," confessed Angel as he took a bite of his tuna sand which Rem had made for him fresh that morning.**

**            "Were did you go before?" Xander asked with his mouth full of twinkies.**

**            "Galway East in San Francisco," answered Angel taking Buffy's Dr. Pepper she was having troubles opening and opened it for her.**

**            "Thank you," said Buffy sweetly. "I always have the hardest time opening cans of pop," she admitted as she took her pop back from Angel.  "Angel, I'm having a birthday party, would you like to come?" she asked hoping her new friend would.**

**            "I have to ask Rem first, but if she says it's okay, I would like to come," promised Angel, happy to be making new friends.  He only hoped that they didn't find out about his secret.  **

**^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^**

**            "We have squat on this demon, vampire, whatever he is," stated Makoto as she sat around the mansion library with her watcher, Rem, Kit, and her watcher's sister Maya.  "Why don't I just go out and kick his butt, end of story!" Makoto asked leaning back in her chair.**

**            "How would you find him?" asked Maya as she placed a plate full of sandwiches and chips in front of Makoto.  **

**            The gang was eating lunch while researching.  So far the new big bad didn't seem to want to be found.**

**            "Rem could do a locator spell, and then once we have located this Timenight or whatever his name is I'll go in kick his butt, and we can move on to the next threat," Makoto said simply picking up a Sour Cream and Onion chip before popping it into her mouth.**

**            "I could do a locator spell," Rem added," but how are you going to kill Timenight when you have no idea what his weakness are," she reasoned with her best friend.**

**            Makoto could be so stubborn sometimes. **

**            "I would put a stake through his heart. You be surprised how many things will die from a stake in the heart," Makoto pointed out as she swigged her Coke down.**

**            "He doesn't seem to be a vampire," Kit pointed out looking up from the book he was doing research in.  "There's no guarantee that a stake would kill him," he said agreeing with Rem.**

**            "Fine," Makoto said giving up. "Tell you what you guys keep researching, I'm going for a walk," she said standing up and walking out of the room without hardly touching her food.**

**^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^**

**            "Is your sister here?" Buffy asked Angel later that day after school.  She was standing with Angel waiting for her brother Spike to pick her up.**

**            "She's suppose to be," admitted Angel with a cute little boyish laugh," but sometimes Rem can be completely flaky."**

**            "Yeah my oldest brother Riley can be that way.  Like last night he was suppose to pick Tellsha and I up from dance class, and he totally forgot about us.  So then we had to walk home in the dark," she stated brushing one of her honey blonde ponytails behind her shoulder.**

**            "You shouldn't walk around at night," said Angel with concern laced in his voice.  "It's not safe after dark," he added.**

**            "Yeah," replied Buffy causally, "it's is, but Mako walked us home so we were safe," she added with a happy tone.**

**            "Makoto Winters?" asked a curious Angel.  'How much about the dark world does she know about?' he wondered.**

**            "I don't know about her last name, but her first name was Makoto and she had pretty shiny black hair, and can fight really…," Buffy trailed off when she realized what she was about to say. **

**            "What?" asked Angel, now more curious then ever?  There was no question about it, this new friend of his was talking about the Makoto that he knew.  **

**            "There's my brother," said Buffy ignoring Angel's last question and pointed to the red corvette that had just pulled up to the curb. "I'll see you tomorrow, Angel," she said sweetly before getting into her brother's car.**

**            "Bye," said Angel as he waved with his hand.  'Please don't let her be mixed into the darkness,' he prayed for his new friend before spotting Rem and ran off to her.**

**TBC-------let me know if you want more of this story!!! Feedback is loved!!**


	5. Come On Over

                                    Enter the Slayer

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the BTVS characters or Angel!!!**

**Feedback: I would love to get feedback.  This is an idea I had for awhile, but have recently thought of writing it.  Encouragement is welcome.**

**E-mail:moonlight_12us@yahoo.com**

**Rating: PG-15**

**Author's Note: This is AU, but it still contains slayers, watchers, and vampires, extra.**

**Special thanks too: Meghan Gatehouse, Meagan Perry, Whitwolf3, Stars91, Angel Girl, Heather, Brittni, Jessica, Kendra, Stacie, and Marie. Thanks all of you for your kind words!!!!!!**

**Summary: Buffy Anne Summers is six years old and she is about to meet a part of her destiny.**

**Couples: B/A as friends, Makoto/Kit**

**Title: Enter the Slayer: The Beginning   5/?**

**Author: TK**

^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Part 5

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

            Makoto played with her stake as she walked down the run down neighborhood of LA.  She had been hoping to run into someone or something that would give her information about this Time night, but so far nothing had come up.  None of her snitches new anything and those who might refuse to talk even after she threatens to rearrange their faces.  Finally feeling board of looking around for snitches Makoto decided to head into Lorne's Lounge, a local karaoke bar that had demons, vampires, and human alike as customers.  The owner Lorne was a green demon from another dimension. He was a very nice demon though and had the ability to read souls when people sang.

            Looking around at her surroundings Makoto found herself only two blocks away from Lorne's Lounge.  Putting her stake into her pocket she headed towards Lorne's.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

            "How was school today, Goldie Locks?" Spike asked his little sister using his nick name for her.

            "I made a new friend named Angel," said Buffy with excitement laced in her voice. 

            "Is she nice?" asked Spike pulling out his last cigarette and placed it in his mouth.

            "He is nice," Buffy stated.  "Don't smoke that cancer stick around me," demanded Buffy as she reached up and pulled the cigarette from Spike's mouth.  Throwing it out the window Buffy turned to look at her brother with a firm look on her face," That can kill you," she pointed out.  "My teacher says so."

            "Your teachers is a ninny, that was my last cigarette," complained Spike as he pulled into the Summers huge drive way.

            "Good," replied Buffy with a smirk on her face, hopping out of the car she started towards the house, and only heard half of Spike's next comment when he realized that his little sister's new friend was a little boy.

            "What kind of a name is Angel?  He better kept his little grubby hands to himself," he stated following his little sisters trail into the house.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

            "Hey, Sweetie," Lorne said the minute he spotted Makoto walk into his club.  "How have you been?" he asked giving Makoto a friendly hug.

            "I'm good," replied Makoto happily.  "Lorne, have you…,"she started to asked, but was interrupted by Lorne.

            "The news on the singing grapevine is this Time night is tough," Lorne answered sensing what she was going to ask.

            "What do you mean?" asked Makoto curiously leaning against the bar.

            "He's looking for something," Lorne clarified looking at Makoto with his red eyes.

            "Do you know what?" asked Makoto with interest.

            "All I know is last night a demon came in and sang.  When I read him I got fear vibes.  From what I gather from him this Time night is scared of something and he wants to destroy it before it destroys him, and he is willing to kill anything that gets in his way," Lorne explained as he took a tequila off the tray of one of the waiters passing by.  "Have you met up with him yet?" he asked.

            "No, but I am ready too," confessed Makoto itching for a good fight.

            "Careful what you wish for," Lorne warned.  "I have to go help set up for the next act, but, Sweetie, I'm serious be careful Time night is dangerous.  Now I have to say good-bye, that is unless…you want to grace us all with your beautiful voice," Lorne urged giving Makoto an encouraging smile.

            "No, thanks," declined Makoto quickly.  "I'll see you later, Lorne.  Let me know if you hear anything," she said.

            "I'll let you know," Lorne promised before taking off towards the stage.

            Makoto decided to go home and eat supper with her family as she called it before heading out to patrol.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

            "Spike tells me you got yourself a little boyfriend," Riley commented later that night as Buffy sat down beside him on the couch to watch television.

            "He's not my boyfriend," Buffy insisted giving her oldest brother a glare he knew all to well.  It was the same one their mother gave them when she wasn't going to discuss anything further.  Darn, Buffy had to pick up that look as well.

            "Buffy, do you have a little boyfriend," Riley's friend Tina asked playing with her pink hair.  "That is so cute!" she squealed grabbing onto Riley's arm.

            "I'm going to my room," commented Buffy deciding that watching television with her oldest brother, who would tease her all night about Angel, and his ditzy friend was not something she wanted to do.

            There was only so much of Tina that Buffy could take anyway, and dinner had done just that.  Buffy walked up the long stair case up to her bedroom planning on reading her new Scooby Doo book until bed time.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

            Makoto walked into Los Angelus Maine Cemetery an hour later.  She had gone home and ate something quick and had rushed out before anyone could really talk to her.  She was in a hurry to get to patrolling.  After her talk with Lorne Makoto couldn't help, but feel that something was about to happen something that could very well change her life. 

            Jumping over the close gate of the cemetery Makoto landed on the ground with Slayer grace.  Taking in her surroundings she started to walk through the head stones and the bushes that laid with in the gates.  It had been to quite, in her opion the last week, something was coming and she needed to know what.  Lorne had been helpful, and she had told Kit and Merrick the what he had said before tearing out of the mansion.  

            Suddenly a tingle went up Makoto's spine causing her to turn around on instinct, stake in her hand.

            "Well, well, you must be the slayer I have heard so much about," a deep growl commented from the darkness.

            "That is me," breathed Makoto.  "Now why don't you come out of hiding and introduce yourself properly.  Since I'm going to be killing you in a few minutes, it's the only chance you'll get t make with the nice," she taunted scanning the area she had heard the voice come from.

            "You know who I am," the voice growled once again.  "Just as you know what I seek," it added.

            "So you're Time Night, huh?" asked Makoto with a smirk," you're suppose to be the new big bad messing up my town.  Well fair warning the last big bad that tried to do that, well he's burning in hell now.  As soon as  you come out you can join your friend," said Makoto with confidence.

            "We're not going to fight," the voice said with a wicked laughter.  "Bring me the girl, and I'll leave your town, and never return," it taunted as its growl now seemed to flow into the night.

            "The girl?" asked a surprised and curious Makoto.  "What girl?" she asked.

            "The little blonde girl, bring her to me," the voice said simply.  "I want to taste her blood roll on to my tongue, and slide gracefully down my throat. Then  into my stomach.  Then rip her limb from limb," wickedly the voice replied.

            "Not going to happen," warned Makoto.  "I won't let you lay one figure of her, you sick bastard," said Makoto as she carefully made her way over to the bushes the voice had seemed to come from. 

            Her senses ran high as she got closer and closer, and then…

Tbc---------let me know if you want more. Feedback is the inspration to an author!!


	6. Play Time

**Special thanks too: Marie, Amie Canfield, Buffy Girl, Meaghan Perry, Little Angel, Stacie, Jessica, and Ashley for all you kind words and feedback!!!**
    
    **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the BTVS characters or Angel!!!**
    
    **Feedback: I would love to get feedback.  This is an idea I had for awhile, but have recently thought of writing it.  Encouragement is welcome.**
    
    **E-mail:moonlight_12us@yahoo.com**
    
    **Rating: PG-15**
    
    **Author's Note: This is AU, but it still contains slayers, watchers, and vampires, extra.**
    
    **Summary: Buffy Anne Summers is six years old and she is about to meet a par**
    
    **t of her destiny.**
    
    **Couples: B/A as friends, Makoto/Kit**
    
    **Title: Enter the Slayer: The Beginning   6/?**
    
    **Author: TK**
    
    **^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^**
    
    **Part 6**
    
    **^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^**
    
    **            "He was gone?" asked Kit later that night when Makoto got done explaining her encounter with Time Night.**
    
    **            "Yeah, I pulled back the bushes and he was gone," said Makoto as she leaned back on her pillows.  **
    
    **            Makoto was now sitting on her bed talking with Rem and Kit about that night's activities.  ****Merrick**** was still up researching, having found nothing so far he was at a lost at how Makoto could handle Time Night. **
    
    **            "So a little blonde girl?" asked Rem taking a sip of her cream and sugar made coffee.  "Why would he want a little girl?" she asked.  "If he is suppose to be all powerful, and from we have found he is suppose to be, why would he want a little girl?" she wondered leaning back in the overstuff blow up chair next to Makoto's bed.**
    
    **            "I don't know," Makoto said truthfully," but when I talked to Lorne earlier tonight he said that Time Night feared this thing he was looking for.  Why would Time Night fear a little girl?" she asked more to herself then her friends.**
    
    **            "We'll figure it out somehow," promised Kit taking Makoto's hand into his.  "We always do," he stated.**
    
    **            "We do," Rem agreed giving her friend a smile.**
    
    **            "How was Angel's first day?" asked Makoto changing the subject, at least for a little while she could pretend to be somewhat normal.**
    
    **            "It went well.  He came home and talked about his new friends, in particular about Buffy.  He said that she invited him to her birthday party and he wanted to go," explained Rem with a smile on her face.  **
    
    **            "That sounds like fun," Kit commented moving up the bed so he was right next to Makoto.**
    
    **            "He's excited about it.  I told him he could go as long as he was careful and didn't tell any scary stories to the younger kids," said Rem brushing back her dark hair.  "Now tomorrow after school he wants to go get Buffy a birthday present," she said with a laugh.  **
    
    **            "Aw..," Makoto said," That is so sweet," she stated moving so she was leaning against Kit and smiled when his arms came around her waist. **
    
    **            "It is, he likes her," Rem said.  "He says that Buffy is a cute little blonde and he…," Rem stopped in the middle of her sentence suddenly as something hit her.**
    
    **            "Rem, are you okay?" asked Makoto when she noticed her friend had a something face.**
    
    **            "Mako, didn't you say that you got a weird vibe from Buffy the other night?" asked as the thought began to form in her mind.**
    
    **            "Yeah, but it was more of a protective vibe then anything else, why?" asked Makoto as a sinking feeling hit her.  'A little blond, the protective vibe, could Buffy be the one Time Night was talking about.' she wondered.**
    
    **            "Could Buffy be the one Time Night fears?" asked Kit voice what Makoto was thinking.**
    
    **            "That doesn't make sense though," Makoto said not liking the idea of the sweet little girl in trouble. "Buffy, is a normal girl from what I could tell, and I am the Slayer," she pointed out.  "My senses are pretty sharp, and I'm telling you all I got from her was protective vibes," she stated, not wanting anything to happen to the little girl.**
    
    **            "What if those protective vibes were telling you something?**
    
    **" asked Rem as she stood up.  "What if Buffy really is someone other then she seems.  Maybe someone that she doesn't even know she is," suggested Rem.**
    
    **            "We should keep our eyes on her for the next couple of days and nights," Kit concluded," see if there is something about her that would frighten a demon or whatever, Time Night is away."**
    
    **            "Okay," Makoto agreed," but no scaring her," she warned**
    
    ** her friends.  **
    
    **            "Promise," Rem and Kit said together.**
    
    **            A few more minutes of planning who would watch Buffy and when and Rem went to bed leaving Makoto and Kit.**
    
    **            "I better go," Kit said a few minutes later.**
    
    **            "No," Makoto said quickly.  "Stay with me?" she asked before letting her lips settle upon his in a gentle caress.  **
    
    **            "Okay," replied Kit before pulling Makoto into his arms and kissing her with tenderness and the love he felt each time he was near her**
    
    **.**
    
    **^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^**
    
    **            "Time to get up," Riley said loud the next morning as he walked into his little sister's room. **
    
    **            "I don't want to," grumbled Buffy before pulling her Princess Jasmine covers over her head.  **
    
    **            "Hurry up, Solider," said pulling off Buffy's covers.  **
    
    **"I have a baseball game tonight, and couch said we were having practice the morning," he said walking over to Buffy, and lifted her up in his arms**
    
    **.**
    
    **            "I don't want to go to school today,' grumbled Buffy as she burrowed her head on her oldest brother's shoulder.  "Besides why isn't Mommy taking me today?" she asked about her mother.**
    
    **            "She has an opening tonight at the art gallery and she has to go make final arrangements," explained Riley as he sat Buffy down on her little white iron chair that matched her dresser. "Spike, has a test first period and Drusilla is suppose to go over the notes with him before hand**
    
    **, so he already left."**
    
    **            "Okay," said Buffy standing up," I'll be down in fifteen minutes," she told her brother with a yawn.**
    
    **            "Make it ten," he replied kindly before walking out of her room.**
    
    **          'Brothers!' Buffy thought,' you can't live them, and you can't live without them.'  **
    
    **            With one more yawn Buffy began her daily routine of getting dress.  **
    
    **            'I get to see my new friend today,' thought Buffy as she brushed her honey blonde hair into a ponytail.  'I get to see Angel and see if he can come to my birthday party this Saturday.'**
    
    **            Putting on a pair of CK jeans and a little jungle green tank top Buffy was ready to go to school for a day of learning and seeing her friends.  Buffy grabbed her book bag before heading downstairs to where Riley was waiting by the door to take her and him both to school.**
    
    **^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^**
    
    **            "Buffy, you say?" asked ****Merrick**** getting a interesting look on his face. **
    
    **            "Yeah, that's what Rem and Kit were thinking, but I just don't see it," Makoto told her watcher as she stretched out for her and ****Merrick****'s training session.  "I mean she was normal as far as I could tell," she pointed out.**
    
    **            "Still it's best to be through," stated ****Merrick**** taking a drink of his black coffee.  "A good idea, having Buffy followed for now. **
    
    ** I'll look into what we have gathered later on, and then we'll go from there," he concluded putting down his coffee so he could start putting on pads in preparation for Makoto's training session.**
    
    **            "Sounds good," agreed Makoto.  "Now let's get to training," she said with a mischief smile as she hopped up to her feet.**
    
    **            "Lets," said ****Merrick**** knowing once again he was going to get his butt kicked.  'The things I go through for my job and my slayer' he thought as he blocks a side kicks from Makoto.**
    
    **^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^**
    
    **            "Mako?" asked a surprised Angel later the day as he spotted the black headed Slayer walking up to him after school.  "What are you doing?" he asked.  "Is Rem okay?" he asked with concern in his voice. **
    
    ** He had grown up knowing of vampires and demons.  He had also known that one day one of those beasts could very well kill Rem, Kit, ****Merrick****, Maya, or even Makoto, and when that day came he would truly be alone.  **
    
    **            His parents were dead because of the horrors of the night.  He didn't want to lose anyone else to it.**
    
    **            "She's fine, Slugger," Makoto said a smile gracing her face.  "I told her I would pick you up today, and bring you over to the mansion,' explained Makoto giving Angel a little slug on his right arm.  It was a greeting he and Makoto had came up with when he was five.  Instead of doing the whole hug thing when they saw each other, they would lightly slug the other in the arm.**
    
    **            "Oh," said Angel grabbing his black book bag off the ground where it sat at his feet.  **
    
    **            "Ready to go?" asked Makoto looking at the brown eye little boy.  **
    
    **            "Yeah," replied Angel as he started to follow Makoto.  A sweet little voice, however, stopped him in his tracks.**
    
    **            "Angel, wait," called Buffy as she ran towards him with a peroxide teenager following close behind her.**
    
    **            "Goldie Locks, where are you going?" asked a wheezing Spike when he finally caught up with his little sister.**
    
    **            "Mako?" Buffy asked shocked at seeing the teenage girl who had save her and Tellsha from the vampires the other night.  "Angel, you know Mako?" Buffy asked looking at the taller boy.**
    
    **            "Yeah," answered Angel simply.  "She is Rem's best friend," he explained.  "We came here to be near her and the rest of our little family," he said note going into anymore detail for fear of sounding crazy.**
    
    **            "How are you doing, Angel face?" asked Makoto referring to **
    
    **Buffy who gave her a bright smile.**
    
    **           "Okay, I'm glad to see you again," admitted Buffy before throwing her arms around Makoto's waist giving her a big hug.**
    
    **            The smile Makoto was wearing got bigger as she gave the little honey blonde girl a hug back.  The protective vibe that appeared in her the other night came back, and this time it was stronger then before.  Whatever happened, whatever she found out about this little girl, she knew that she would do her best to keep Buffy safe just as she would Kit, Rem, Angel, ****Merrick****, and Maya.  **
    
    **            "Can Angel come over and play?" asked Buffy pulling back from Makoto.**
    
    **            "He would have to ask Rem first, but if she says yes then he can," replied Makoto giving Angel a smile when she noticed him having a little tainted cheeks at what Buffy asked.**
    
    **            "Well if I can't go over to her house, can she come to the **
    
    **Mansion?" asked Angel wanting to hang out with Buffy.**
    
    **            "She can come over," answered Makoto, deciding that having **
    
    **Buffy over was a chance to see if Buffy was truly the one Time Night was after, or if it was someone else.**
    
    **            "Can I, Spike?" asked Buffy giving her big brother puppy do**
    
    **g eyes, that never seemed to fail here.**
    
    **            "Who are you?" asked Spike looking at the teenage girl, that to him was extremely hot.  Ever though she was hot, he still wasn't going to let his little sister leave with someone he didn't even know their name.**
    
    **            "Oh, I'm Makoto Winters," said Makoto extending her hand to shakes Spike's hand.**
    
    **            "Mako walked Tellsha and I home from dance class the other night, when Riley forgot to pick us up," explained Buffy.  "She's really nice, Spike," added Buffy.**
    
    **            "Thank you," Spike said shaking the blue eye beauty's hand.  "We were worried sick about her and Tellsha when they hadn't arrived home that night, and then come to find out my dimwitted older brother for got to pick them up, it was quite a night," he said with gradituted.**
    
    **            "Not a problem," Makoto assured him," they were both perfect angels," she said kindly.**
    
    **            "Can she come over?" Angel asked again after introductions where done.  "I'm Angel by the way," he added when he realized no one had introduced him to Spike.**
    
    **            "Hi, Angel," Spike said kindly.  "Buffy has told me about you," he said in a teasing tone causing his little sister to give him a annoying look.  **
    
    **            'I'll have to watch this boy when he gets older' Spike thought making a mental note for later.**
    
    **            "Can I, Spike?" asked Buffy for what seemed like the millionth time.**
    
    **            "Well…," Spike started.**
    
    **Tbc-let I know what you thought of this part!! Inspiration is a good addiction!!!**


	7. Surprise!

Special Thanks too: Alexis19, Stars91, Amie, Meagan Perry, Marie, Katie Sanzo, Little Angel, and Nina for the wonderful encouragment, and for letting me know what you thought about this part. Heres more

Disclaimer: I don't own the charaters with the exception of Makoto, Kit, Maya, and Tellsha.

Feedback: I love it, love it!! Authors need feedback for encouragment.

e-mail: moonlight_12us@yahoo.com

Authors Note: Buffy Summers is a little six year old, who's life is about to change when she happens to meet the Chosen one of 1987. 

Authors Note 2: This is AU but still contains slayers, vampires, ect....

Rating: PG-15

Title: Enter The Slayer: The Beginning 7/?

Author: TK

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Part 7

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

            "That's her?" asked Kit as he stood in the living room doorway next to Makoto.            

            The two of them stood their watching Rem teach Buffy and Angel how to make origami shapes.

            "Yeah," Makoto softly said leaning back against Kit's chest.  "She seems so normal though," she pointed out.  "I just can't understand why anyone would fear such a sweet little girl."

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

            "Master, why is this girl so important?" Lothos,  vampire servant of Time Night asked serving his master warm fresh blood in a golden cup.

            "She is a threat to all vampires and demons alike," Time Night growled out wickedly.  

            "She's a little girl, Master," pointed out a red headed female vampire said pushing away the human boy she had just gotten down sucking dry.  "What can she possible do to us?" she asked.

            "This little girl is more then she seems," answered Time Night barring his sharp curved fangs.  "The survive of our kind depend on her death," he explained rubbing his talon hands together.

            "Why though?" Lothos asked still not clear on why a little girl, who could be killed in a snap was to be feared by his master or any of them for that matter.

            "Her destiny is to become a Slayer," answered Time Night as he stood up from his blood stain throne.

            "So well just kill her," the female vampire said simply.  "All slayers die, she shouldn't be that hard to kill," she said simply.

            "That my, Dear Lana is where you are wrong," Time Night said in venomous voice.  "This girl will not fall as fast as Slayers of the past do not have nor will she be as easy conquer," he explained.  

            "She can't be that tough," Lothos stated agreeing with Lana.

            "Are you questioning me?" demanded Time Night as he grabbed his vampire lackey around the throat. 

            "No, Master, not at all," Lothos said with fear in his eyes.

            "Good," said Time Night throwing Lothos across the room causing him to crash into a pile of wooden boxes.  "See that you never do," he warned before walking out of the room leaving Lothos and Lana stun.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

            "Mako, look what I made!" exclaimed Buffy running up to Makoto to show her the paper duck Rem had helped her make.  "Isn't cute?" she asked.

            "It's very cute," agreed Makoto sitting down in an over stuff green recliner.  "Are you have fun today?" she kindly asked.

            "Yeah," said Buffy happily as she crawled up onto Makoto's lap. "Hey, Mako, can you teach me to fight like you were doing the other night against those vampires?" Buffy sweetly asked.

            "We'll see," replied Makoto gently. "I think, you better ask your parents first," she said as Buffy looked up at her with such innocent eyes.

            'How could this sweet little girl be involved in this nightly war?' Makoto found herself asking.

            "Hey, Buffy lets go play in my playroom," Angel said running into the living room where he found Buffy and Makoto sitting.

            "Okay, bye, Mako," said Buffy hopping off Makoto's lap, and following Angel out of the room.

            "Anything?" asked Rem as soon as Buffy and Angel where out of ear shot.

            "Definitely a protective vibe, but other then that I can't sense anything," admitted Makoto.  "I'll tell you this much, Rem, that little girl is good.  If she is somehow a part of this nightly war we fight, then she's one of ours," she said looking up at her best friend.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

            "The little girl is here?" asked Maya as she stood fixing dinner.

            "Yeah," answered Kit sitting on the kitchen counter.  "She's a really sweet girl, and Mako really adores her."

            "It's hard to believe that a little girl would be feared by some evil that is suppose to be so powerful," Maya stated adding in salt to the spaghetti sauce she was making for their dinner.

            "Merrick is talking to the Watcher's Council today about Time Night and his interest in a little girl," explained Kit.

            "He's not mentioning Buffy's name is he?" Maya asked of her older brother.

            "No," answered Kit.  "Mako told him not too.  Which is a good idea because we still don't know if Buffy is the one Time Night is after or not," Kit clarified.

            "I agree with you there," Maya said voicing her thought.

            "I just hope we are able to find out some way to beat Time Night," Kit said taking a bite out of the fresh breadsticks Maya had just pulled from the overn.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

            "Angel, what's in here?" asked Buffy curiously as she pointed at a red door marked 'Do Not Enter.'

            "It's a room we are not suppose to go into," Angel answered simply.  He knew that behind that door laid Makoto's training room.  It was no place for them to play.  To many dangerous weapons were in there.

            "Oh," Buffy said grabbing his hand causing Angel to blush a crimson red. "Then were can we play?" she asked forgetting about the room for now.

            "In there," answered Angel shaking his head to get read of the blush.

            "Where?" asked Buffy looking at Angel.

            "There," said Angel pointing at a room marked with a Galic sign.  "That's my playroom.  It's been mine since I can remember," he explained leading her to the room marked by the oak wood door.

            "Lets go in," Buffy said as Angel opened the door allowing Buffy to go in first.  "It's dark in here," she commented looking around the peach black room.  " A person could…," she started to say before she felt herself trip over a wire.  "Ouch!" she cried out.

            "Buffy, are you okay?" asked Angel feeling around the wall for the light switch.

            "Yeah, I'm fine," answered Buffy as she stood up and started to brush herself off.  "I just tripped over something, no big deal.  Maybe we should find a light switch before one of us trips again though," she suggested.

            "Here we go," Angel said flipping a switch he had just found.  "This should..," he started to say, but then he heard something snap the minute the switch went up.  

            "Buffy…," Angel yelled as he heard something get realized.

            Angel quickly found the light switch, and flipped it on.  

            As the lights came on Angel saw….

Tbc------ let me know what you think!!! Feed me


	8. Reviled

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters with the exception of Makoto and Maya.

Feedback: I love it!! Very encouraging to get, and makes the writer happy!!!

Special Thanks too: Heather, Marie, Rosie, Katie Sanzo, Stars91, Meagan Perry, Natasha Azore, Whitewolf3, Ally, and Kara for all your wonderful feedback, and kind words of encouragement and letting me know you want more!!!

E-mail: moonlight_12us@yahoo.com

Authors Note: Buffy Summers is a six year old girl who meets the chosen one in 1987! !!

Rating: PG-15

Title: Enter The Slayer: The Beginning

Author: TK

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Part 8

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

"Buffy!" Angel shouted the again the minute light flooded the room. "Are you… what?" asked Angel when he saw the sight before him.

"Angel, what is it?" asked Makoto panicke filling her voice the minute she reached the small boy. "Where's Buffy?" she asked surprised at how her heart speed up at not seeing the little honey blonde next to Angel. 

"There," replied Angel staring at Buffy in front of him.

"Buffy, are you…Wow!" Makoto said in disbelieve when she looked over to where Angel was pointing. What she saw amazed her, and frighten her at the same time.

There stood Buffy grasping two bows with her hands as if she had caught them. Turning around to face Makoto and Angel Buffy wore a shocked looked on her face as well.

"How did I do that?" Buffy asked herself looking down at the bows in her hands. 

"Buffy," Makoto prompt walking over to the little girl, and kneeled down beside her. "What happen?" she asked, having a feeling she knew, but she needed Buffy to tell her anyway.

"I…I caught them," said Buffy softly looking up at Makoto with amazement in her little green eyes. "I don't know how…but I caught them," she said.

"I'm glad you did," said Makoto once she recovered her voice. "Angel face, can I ask you something?" she asked carefully taking the cross-bows out of Buffy's little hands.

"Yeah," answered Buffy looking at the black headed slayer. "What would you like to know?" she asked sitting in Makoto's lap once the slayer had put the bows up on a table near by. 

"Have you ever been able to do what you just did before?" she carefully asked not wanting to scare the little girl in her lap.

"A couple of times," Buffy said truthfully," but I always thought it was because I am athletic. At least that's what my mother and father say," she explained pushing her blond hair behind her. "Why?" she asked curiously.

"Angel face, you know when you asked me to teach you to fight?" Makoto asked lightly deciding it was better to start teaching Buffy basic fighting skills, and see what happened from there. 

"Yeah, can I learn?" asked Buffy excitedly. "I promise I'll do a really good job," she swore.

"When I take you home in an hour I'll talk to your parents about it, and if they say yes then I'll start training you, okay?" she gently asked.

"Yeah, Angel, did you here that?" asked Buffy happily looking over to her brown headed friend.

"Yeah, great," Angel said sounding anything but happy. 'She's mix up in the darkness somehow,' he thought to himself.

"Okay, well why don't I let you two play in the room next to this one, that is actually Angel's play room now, and in an hour I'll take you home. Then I'll talk to your parents," suggested Makoto standing up with Buffy in her arms. 

"Sounds good," replied Buffy as Makoto put her down. "Angel, let's go play," she said running over to Angel and took his bigger hand into her little one. 

"I'll meet you in there," promised Angel giving Buffy a reassuring smile. "I just have to ask Mako something," he explained.

"Okay," Buffy agreed before heading out of the room.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

"Angel?" prompt Makoto once Buffy was out of hearing range. "What is it, Slugger?" she asked concern.

Angel turned to look at Makoto with concern written clearly on his face," How is she involved?" he demanded. "How is someone as sweet and kind as Buffy involved in the darkness?" he asked firmly.

"I don't know yet," answered Makoto truthfully," but I promise, Slugger, I won't let anything happen to her or you," she swore giving Angel a hug. 

"She doesn't deserve to be near any of the horrors the night hides," stated Angel returning Makoto's hug.

"No, she doesn't," Makoto agreed," but you don't either," she told him. "Now why don't you go play with Buffy, and I'll figure out what's going on, deal?" she asked giving him a brave smile.

"Deal," Angel said returning the smile before turning and heading into his new play room. 

Makoto sigh before locking up the training room and headed into Rem's witch room.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

"Goddess Hecate, let us see,

Is it Buffy that Time Night truly seeks? " Rem chanted looking into the golden mirror.

White and blue spiral lights circled the mirror in front of Rem. 

"What's going on?" whispered Makoto coming up beside Kit.

"She's checking to see if Buffy really is the one Time Night is looking for or if it is someone else that we should all be looking out for.

"Kit, she caught the two arrows rigged up in the training room set up to catch intruders," said Makoto in an undertone. "They didn't even leave a scratch on her," she added causing Kit to look at her.

"Is she a potential?" he asked drawing a conclusion.

"Mako," Rem said in a voice that caused Makoto and Kit to look at in her direction. "Look," she said indicating the mirror."

There in the mirror stood a teenage girl with honey blonde hair that fell in waves down her back. Her green eyes sparkled as her smile lite up her entire face. She looked to be about sixteen, and moved with the grace Makoto had only seen herself move with. This teenage girl was fighting three vampires, and it looked like she was wiping their butts. 

"Come on," the teenage girl taunted. "You know very well you eat this late, you're going to heart burn," she taunted before running the stake through the blue headed girl vampire. "Get it?" she asked to the now pile of dust. "Heart burn?" 

"Slayer," hissed a blond headed punk rocker coming up from behind the teenage girl.

"Yeah, that's me Buffy, the vampire slayer, and your dust," she said voice filled with confidence flipping over the punk and rammed her remaining stake through his back right into his heart. 

The vampire turned to a cloud of dust causing Buffy to cough," No one appreciates my well thought out puns,:" she complained to herself before heading off into the night.

The image faded as Rem looked up at Makoto and Kit," She grows up to be a slayer," she said in a soft voice. 

Makoto turned her looked down at her feet as sorrow for the little girl set in. She now knew for sure that sweet little Buffy was going to grown up to be a slayer, and the horrors Makoto faced on a daily basics would soon be hers. In that minute Makoto promised to keep Buffy safe for as long as she could. She was going to make sure Buffy was protected and had some sort of a normal life, before darkness pulled her into it's battle. 

"Mako," asked Kit gently. "Are you okay?" he asked taking his love's hand into his.

"I'm going to kill Time Night before he gets a chance to get to Buffy," she vowed. "That I promise," she told her love and her best friend.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

"Mommy, Daddy, I'm home," Buffy said later that evening as Makoto and her walked into the Summers' house.

"Hey, Princess, did you have fun?" Mrs. Summers asked walking down the stairs to greet her little girl and the stranger who had brought her home. When Spike had told her he let Buffy go over to a new friend's house, she had been a little nervous at the thought of not knowing the friend's parent, but once Spike explained that it was the new friend Angel Buffy had been talking about, and how it was Angel's sister's friend that brought Buffy and Tellsha home saftly the other night Mrs. Summers had felt a little better. 

Now that her little girl was home, she felt even better. Looking at the young girl beside her daughter Joyce Summers realized that Buffy adored this young woman just by the way Buffy was smiling. If Buffy liked her then this young woman had to be a really nice person.

"Hello, I'm Buffy's mother," Mrs. Summers said politely.

"Hi, I'm Makoto," replied Makoto politely. 

"Mommy, Mako can fight really well, and you know how I wanted to take some defense class at the YMCA. Well if it's okay with you and Daddy Makoto said that she would teach me," said Buffy excitedly. "Can she, Mommy, please?" she pleaded.

"Let me talk to your father first, okay?" responded Mrs. Summers smiling down at her little girl full of energy.

"Okay," Buffy agreed. 

"Now why don't you go wash up for dinner," Mrs. Summers said bending down to talk to her little girl.

"Okay, bye, Mako," Buffy said to the black headed slayer giving her a hug before running up the stairs to do as her mother had said.

"Thank you for bring her home," Mrs. Summers said turning her attention back to Makoto. "Do you babysite?" she asked as an idea came to her.

"Sometimes," replied Makoto not sure where this was heading but deciding to wait and see.

"Well I have a big art show for the next three weeks and my husband seems to have work piling up at his office. My two oldest sons are becoming quit busy after school. Buffy seems to like you, so I was wondering if you where interested in a babysitting job," Mrs. Summer asked the young woman in front of her.

"I would love too," replied Makoto figuring that baby-sitting Buffy would enable her to watch over her easier. 

"Great, you can just bring her to your house after school tomorrow and either my husband, my sons, or I will pick her up no later then seven," Mrs. Summers said.

After getting Makoto's address, and letting Makoto know what she expected of a baby sitter for her little girl, Mrs. Summers said good-bye. Makoto walked out of the house and headed home glad that things weren't going to be completely difficult.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

"Master, what are we waiting for?" asked Lothos. "Let's go kill this little girl Buffy," he said handing his master his latest kill.

" Not now," Time Night grumbled. "She is now under the protection of the Slayer, getting to her is going to require careful planning," he pointed out. 

"Hello, Master," a toothy grinning vampire said walking out of the darkness.

"Hello, my child," Time Night said smiling wickedly. 

"What is it you wish of me?" he asked.

"I want you too..," Time Night started to say.

TBC----Let me know what you thought!! I love feedback it's a great snack to writers, it full them up so they can write faster!!!!!!!!!1


	9. Happy Birthday, Buffy!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters with the exception of Makoto and Maya.

Feedback: I love it!! Very encouraging to get, and makes the writer happy!!!

Special Thanks too: Xandalyn, Angel Girl, Netra, Whitewolf3, anmr69, heather, Stars91, and jujubee. Thanks for all your kind words, and for taking the time to tell me what you think of the story!!!!!!!!

E-mail: moonlight_12us@yahoo.com

Authors Note: Buffy Summers is a six year old girl who meets the chosen one in 1987! !!

Rating: PG-15

Title: Enter The Slayer: The Beginning

Author: TK

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Part 9

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

"Hey, Angel face," Makoto said Saturday evening as Angel and her walked into the Summers house. "Happy Seventh birthday," she said handing Buffy a wrapped present. 

"Thank you," said Buffy politely giving Makoto a hug and Angel a smile. "Come on in. Mommy said I could open my presents before cake and ice-cream," the now seven year old said proudly. 

"Well then we should hurry," joked Makoto laughing when Buffy took Angel and hers hand pulling them in the direction of the party.

Buffy laughed as she opened each present. Her family and friends always gave her great gifts, and they were always so thoughtful. Opening her present from her parents, Buffy squealed with joy as found a Barbie Dream house underneath all the teddy bear wrapping. She had wanted another Barbie house for a while now. From most of her friends she got new Skipper dolls, and lots of Barbie stuff. Her brother Spike bought her the three pairs of jeans she had wanted from 'The Buckle' and Riley had bough her three different designer tops with matching shoes. Tellsha and Willow had put their allowance together, and had gotten their best friend a new puppy. A cute little pomaranie that Buffy decided to name Lady, off of 'Lady and the Tramp.'

The last two presents that Buffy opened were from Angel and Makoto. Buffy smiled big when she opened the present from Angel and reveiced a pair of teddy bears. They where holding hands. The pink bear hand Buffy's name written in cursive on it, and the blue one had Angel's name written on it in cursive. They sat in a brown weaved chair that had 'Friends Forever' weaved into it.

"Thank you so much, Angel," said Buffy giving Angel a hug. "I love them," she told him causing him to blush a little.

"This is the last one, Princess," explained Mr. Summers as he handed his daughter the present from Makoto.

"Thanks, Daddy," replied Buffy politely as she took the gift from her father. 

Buffy took her time unwrapping the present. When all the ribbon and paper was gone, Buffy found a little blue box underneath.

"Wow," she said softly as she opened the box and found the prettiest necklace she had even seen.

"Mommy, look how pretty this is," Buffy exclaimed holding up the necklace for all to see. "Thank you, Mako," she said turning to the black headed slayer.

"Your welcome," said Makoto, happy that Buffy liked the gift. Now she only hoped the magic with in the necklace did it's job. 

"Will you put in on me?" asked Buffy handing Makoto the necklace as she cawled up into Makoto's lap.

"What kind of a stone is it?" asked Spike as Makoto put the new cross necklace around Buffy.

"The cross is made out of Peach Stone, and the little rattles that are surrounding the cross are made out of metal," answered Makoto as she snapped the necklace shut. 

"I love it," Buffy told her before jumping off her lap and returning to her seat. "Can we have cake now, Daddy?" she asked her father.

"Sure, Princess," Mr. Summers answered his daughter.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

"That necklace if for protection, isn't it?" asked Angel later that evening as Makoto and he walked home from Buffy's house. 

"You are a smart little boy, you know that," Makoto replied as she scanned their surroundings making sure they weren't being followed by some invited guess.

"Did Rem make it?" asked Angel as he spotted the Manison up ahead.

"Yes," answered Makoto. "The Peach stone is said to ward against evil, and the metal rattles that surround the cross for protection of little children," explained Makoto as an eerily feeling hit her.

"Makoto, are you okay?" asked Angel when he noticed the slayer had stopped.

"Angel, go on it," instructed Makoto as she looked behind her. 

"Okay," said Angel knowing that it would be safer if he went in. Makoto must be feeling something for her to stop like that.

'Something's not right,' Makoto thought as she started to walk away from the mansion. 'I have this strange feeling that Buffy is going to need me.'

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

"Are we clear on the plan?" Lothos asked his two followers as they stood outside the Summers house. "We get the little girl and we leave before the slayer shows up," he instructed looking at the vampire and the demon.

"How are we going to get in boss?" the vampire with a freckled face asked. "We ain't been invited in," he said in a southern accent.

"I am aware of that," Lothos snapped. "Killer here," he said indicating the blue and green horn demon," doesn't have to be invited in though. He'll grab the girl and we'll keep a look out," he hissed looking up at the room he had seen the little girl his master had told him was Buffy walk into.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

"Hi, Lady," Buffy said to her new puppy. "Mommy said that you could sleep in my room. We're going to have so much fun playing with each other," she told her brown puppy as she got into her flannel Lion King pj's. 

The puppy barked as if replying to his misters comments.

"Isn't this necklace pretty?" asked Buffy as she held the cross necklace that Makoto had given her in her hand. "Mako, is my new baby-sitter. You'll love her," she stated crawling up into her bed. "She is teaching me how to protect myself. I just started learning basic fighting two days ago, and Makoto said I'm a natural. I saw Angel practicing too, and he is really good. He's Makoto's friend Rem's little brother. Their parents died. Angel won't tell me how though," she said sadly remembering her friends sad face as he told her his parents where dead, and that he missed them a lot.

"I don't know what I do if I lost my parents," Buffy chatted on rubbing her eyes that were now drooping shut. "Good-night, Lady," said Buffy crawling under her blankets before shutting off her light. 

She was out the minute her head hit her new princess Jasmine pillow. She never saw what was lurking in her window.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

"Hello, Little Girl," Killer taunted quietly as he used his long fingure nails to cute a hole in Buffy's window.

"Hello," a voice replied from behind him. "don't you know that looking in people's window is going to get you in trouble.

"Who dares?" he hissed turning around with lighting speed. "You," he snapped upon seeing the petite black headed slayer behind him.

"Me," Makoto said simply. "Now why don't you and I get off this roof and then I'll kill you," she said walking up to the demon.

"Sorry, I have a little girl to kill," Killer said with a smirk on his face as he stood up. He was huge compared to Makoto's 5'3'' height. 

"Not going to happen, Slimy," stated Makoto as she took out the tree branch she had snapped off the tree she used to climb onto the Summers's roof.

"That little branch isn't going to hurt me," Killer laughed wickedly preparing to fight this little girl in front of him.

"Don't underestimate me," Makoto warned before dodging out of the way of Killers act. "Too slow," Makoto mocked, but it was a little to soon to start the mocking. The minute the words came out of her mouth, Killer unleashed another attack knocking both of them off the roof and onto the bushes below.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

"Huh?" Buffy said shooting up in bed at the loud crash. "What was that?" she asked quietly throwing her blanket off of her.

Getting out of bed Buffy made her way to the window. 

'What happen to my window?' she asked herself when she noticed it was broken some. 'Mommy is not going to be happy about this' she thought.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

"Killer, what's going on?" asked Lothos when he noticed the demon fall off the roof him and his vampire follower, Kathy, rushed to see what the demon was doing.

"The Slayer, where did she go?" asked Killer suddenly looking around his surroundings.

"The Slayer, she's here?" asked Kathy on alert now more then ever. She had only been a vampire for three months and the stories she had heard about the slayer frighten her to the bones. Being a vampire not many things scared her, but the slayer did.

"She fell from the roof with me," Killer explained sniffing the air. "She's hear I can smell her," he growled. "Come out, Come out where ever you are," he taunted.

"If you insisted," Makoto said jumping down from the branch she had grabbed onto when she fell. "Hi," Makoto said landing on her feet. "Nice to meet you," she said flipping over Killers swing, and slammed the branch through the female vampires heart. 

Lothos snarled at Makoto," Killer take care of her," he growled.

"Yes, Master," Killer replied.

"He can try," Makoto said full of confidence," he won't have much luck though," she said ducking Killer's side kick.

Lothos ran off as Makoto and Killer fought. He would live another night, if he stayed now the slayer was sure to kill him, and he didn't want that. He wanted power, power that was unlike anything. If he died now, he would never accomplish this.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Makoto dodged Killers fists and managed to land a kick upside his head before he landed on in her stomach. Falling back Makoto was on her feet again in a with in seconds as Killer appeared from above her.

What the…?" she stared to say. 

TBC----------let me know what you think of this part. Encouragement is good, and healthy for the writer to have!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	10. Angel's past

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the BTVS characters or Angel!!!

Feedback: I would love to get feedback.  This is an idea I had for awhile, but have recently thought of writing it.  Encouragement is welcome.

Special thanks too: Kendra, ally, Jen, Nina, heather, lady maria, and strawberryshortcake for all your wonderful feedback and kind words.  If I missed any body else name I'm sorry, my list that I orginally wrote the names of the people who sent me feedback is at home right now and I am at college. 

E-mail:moonlight_12us@yahoo.com

Rating: PG-15

Author's Note: This is AU, but it still contains slayers, watchers, and vampires, extra.

Authors note 2: This part deals with Angel's past. 

Authors note 3: the song Rem sings to Angel is from a show called 'Outlaw Star' and it's called Melfina's song.  

Summary: Buffy Anne Summers is six years old and she is about to meet a part of her destiny.

Couples: B/A as friends, Makoto/Kit

Title: Enter the Slayer: The Beginning   

Author: TK

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Part 10

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Year:  1984

            "Mommy, what's that?" little four year old Angel O'Connell asked his mother innocently.

            "It's a bird you silly," Mrs. O'Connell answered with a laugh taking her little boy into her arms.  "You know that," she said tickling her life.

            "Mommy, that tickles," said Angel in his little voice.  

            "It's suppose too," Mary O'Connell told her son with a laugh.  "You look so much like your father," she commented getting a far off look on her face all of a sudden.

            "Mommy, when is Daddy coming home?" he asked as his mother put him down.  "Is he working?" he asked his chocolate brown eyes so full of innocents.  

            Mary O'Connell smiled down at her little boy.  He was so innocent, and so precious.  Her husband and she had been so happy when they had finally been blessed with their little Angel.  So many people told them that they would never have this.  Her sister's friend was a watcher, and he had plain out told Mary that a love between a human and a vampire would never last, and the possibility of ever having children was extremely if not impossible.       

            Mary had went through so much with her husband, Henry.  Henry had been turned by a master vampire two hundred years earlier, and yet he still by some miracle managed to keep part of his soul.  Mary had been a powerful witch working with the Watcher's council back then.  One night she was attacked by a pair of vampires and saved by Angel's father.  

            He was the most handsome man she had ever seen.  It hadn't matter to her whether he was a vampire or human.  She had known from the moment she saw him that they belonged together.  It just took a while to convince him of that.  They had married three years later at a night time ceremony, and to ensure her husband would burst into flames, Mary made a special necklace that could only be worn by her husband.  Its magic allowed him to go out during the day time and protected him against attacks of powerful magic.  

            "Mommy, look there's Daddy," said Angel full of excitement.  "Daddy," Angel screamed as he ran towards his father.  "How was work?" he asked when his father picked him up in his big firm arms.

            "It was very good, but I want to hear about your day," Henry O'Connell told his son as his wife came up to him.

            "Mommy took me to the park, and I made a new friend named Doyle, and then she took me to meet my new baby-sitter Rem," Angel rambled on as his mother gave his father a kiss of greeting and the two smiled at their little boy as he rambled on.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

            "Hey, Mr. O'Connell," Rem said the following evening.  "I'm Rem," she said introducing herself.  "Your wife said that you two were going out tonight, and that you would like me to watch you little boy," she said following the kind man/vampire into the warm loving house. 

            "Yes, I assume that you know what you are getting into?" asked Mr. O'Connell opening a locked cover that held every type of weapon Rem had ever seen.

            "Yes, Sir, Mrs. O'Connell explained your situation to me.  I am also a practicing witch, and have connections to the watcher's concuil," explained Rem.  "I promise I will take really good care of your son," the fifteen year old promised sitting down on the chair.

            "Rem, hi," yelled Angel running down the stairs sounding like a heard of cattle.  "You're here," he said running into Rem's welcoming arms.

            "I sure am," replied Rem looking down at the little boy.  "Your Mommy and Daddy are going out tonight, and you and I get to spend time hanging out like buddies.  Does that sound okay to you?" she asked as the little boy crawled onto her lap.

            "Sounds great," said Angel truthfully.  "Daddy, you and Mommy will be careful, right?" Angel asked as a nervous feeling settle with in his little tummy.

            "Of course we will," Mr. O'Connell promised his son.  "We're just going to help Aunt Julie and her friend India with some problems they have been having," he assured the little boy gently.  

            He knew that his son was aware of bad guys that could hurt him lay outside the door at night time, but his son was to little so understand that those bad guys where strong and could kill anyone before they could even blink.  Henry O'Connell prayed so many times that his son would never have to find out just how scary the night could really be.

            "Are we ready, Henry?" Mrs. O'Connell asked walking in wearing a pair of black flare pants and black tank top.  

            For a mother, Mary O'Connell could still wear her younger year clothing quite well.

            "I love you, Mommy," Angel said getting off of Rem's lap and ran over to his mother giving her a hug.

            "I love you too, My Miracle," she replied lovingly.  "Be good for Rem, Okay?" she asked.

            "I promise.  I love you, Daddy," Angel said turning his attention to his father.

            "I love you too, Little Miracle," Mr. O'Connell said hugging his little boy to him.  "I'll see you in the morning," he promised before ruffling Angel's hair up.

            "Daddy, don't," Angel insisted running his hand back through his hair. 

            Mr. O'Connell and his wife laughed before biding Rem and their son a good night and headed out.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

            "Do you see anything?" Julie O'Connell asked her little sister as they walked through the abounded building. 

            "Not a thing," replied her little sister.  "Julie, are you sure that there is suppose to be an End of the World ritual taking place tonight?" Mary asked her sister.  

            "That's what India said, and you know with her being current slayer, I would believe what she has to say.  Not to mention her watcher, my friend, Christy confirmed it," explained Julie.

            "Where's India?" Mary asked looking around for the young sixteen year dark hair slayer.  

            "She's taking the point position, just in case some try to escape.  Christy is with Henry on the east side.  We're supposed to cover the west side, and let me tell you this is looking like a dead end," Julie commented looking around at all the torn up garbage that lay around their feet. 

            "Let's head back," Mary said suddenly.  "I want to make it home in time to tuck Angel into bed," she told her big sister.

            "How is my cute little nephew?" Julie asked following her sister towards the exist.

            "As full of energy as ever," answered Mary.  "I still can't believe he's mine sometimes, you know?" she asked wearing a bright happy face.

            That's when they heard a click, and Mary heard her husband's scream!

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

            "Tag you're it," hollered Angel as he hit Rem on the arm.

            "Angel, it's time for bed," Rem said laughing as she chased after the little brown headed boy.  He really was full of energy.  "Angel, come on," she said catching up to the little boy. 

            "I don't want to go to bed, Rem," Angel complained as Rem carried him upstairs.  "I want to stay up until Mommy and Daddy get home," he pointed out with a yawn.

            "Tell you what," Rem promised the little boy who was currently half a sleep on her shoulder," when your Mommy and Daddy come home I'll tell your Mommy that you wanted her to wake you up and tell you that they're home," she said entering the little boy's room that was filled with every kind of toy a little boy could ever want.  Army guys, monster trucks, Ninga Turtles, you name this little boy had it.

            "Promise?" Angel asked in a sleepy voice.

            "Promise," Rem said before laying the little boy in his green cover bed.  "Now sleep and I'll sing to you," she promised.

            "I don't know,

          What words I can say,

            The wind has a way, to talk to me

            Flowers sing, a silently lullaby,

            I pray for reply,

            I'm ready…

            Quite day!

            Calms me

            Oh Serenity,

            Someone please tell me,'

            Oh…what is it they say,

            Maybe I will know one day," Rem sang in a gentle soft voice until the little boy fell asleep.

            She only left the little boys side when a knock came at the door and she went to answer it, never expecting what she was about to learn would change not only Angel's life but hers for the rest of their lives.

            "Mrs. Riley, aren't you suppose to be with Mr. and Mrs. O'Connell and Julie and India?" Rem asked the thirty-five year old watcher.

            "Rem, you better sit down.  Where is Angel?" she asked noticing the little boy was know where to be seen.

            "He's in bed, Mrs. Riley, what's going on?" Rem asked getting a sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach.

            "The vampire nest that we went to check out tonight, it turns out that it was a trap, and there were bombs set to go off if anyone was to enter the building with in fifteen minutes.  Mary, Julie, and India where inside when it went off and…," explained Mrs. Riley sadly as she wiped tears from her face.  

            "Oh, no," Rem said feeling all the air in the room get suck out suddenly.

            "Their were no survors, and when Henry tried to get Mary's body out of the burning rubble he caught fire and turned… to ashes," Mrs. Riley finished breaking down into tears. "I couldn't save any of them," she cried.  "Not a one, my poor young slayer, my friend, her little sister and her brother-in-law, none of them," she cried into her hands.

            "Rem, why is Mrs. Riley crying?" Angel asked as he walked into the living room rubbing his sleep filled eyes.

            "Oh, you poor baby," Mrs. Riley said engulfing Angel into a hug.  "You're so innocent, and now that innocents is gone," she cried rocking Angel in her arms.

            "Rem?" Angel asked with fear in his voice.  Mrs. Riley was scaring him, and his Mommy and Daddy was suppose to come home when she did. 

            "Angel, sweetie come here," Rem said softly trying to hold back her tears long enough to be brave in front of this sweet little boy who had just lost everything in his little world.  "I need to tell you something," she said gently as he crawled up into her lap.

            "Where's Mommy and Daddy?" asked Angel as he noticed Rem's sad face and Mrs. Riley's tear stain face.  "They're… They're not coming home…are they?" he asked when he realized that his parents must have been killed.  "My Mommy and Daddy lost to the bad people…," he said sadly breaking Rem's and Mrs. Riley's heart into itty bitty pieces.  

            "I'm so sorry, Angel," Rem said hugging the little boy to her, and let him cry.

            "It's not fair," he cried out.  "Why did my Mommy and Daddy have to go away?" he demanded upset crying hard.  "Daddy promised…he promised he would come home," he cried.

            "Oh, Angel, he tried Sweetie," Mrs. Riley said trying to comfort the little boy. "Your Mommy and Daddy loved you very much, and you were the last thing both thought about," she told him, knowing in her heart that she spoke the truth. 

            "I want my Mommy," Angel cried barring his head into Rem's chest.

            "I know," Rem said as she let her tears fall.  "I know," she said gently rocking him.  "I promise though, I promise that I will always, always take care of you," she vowed that night.  "No one will ever hurt you as long as I am around," she told him.  

            True to her word Rem managed to get Mrs. Riley's help in taking care of Angel until she was of legal age to take care of him herself.  

            Over the next three years Rem had met the new slayer Makoto and had became best friends with her.  Rem learned her magic and Angel was taught by Mrs. Riley how to fight and defend himself from the forces that came out after dark.  Soon though it became apparent that maybe Rem should go help Makoto take care of the undead in Las Angelus.  Rem had mad solo trips before to LA and sometimes she took Angel when she needed too, but the time came when she knew she was needed in Las Angelus.  She wasn't sure about taking Angel at first, but when the now seven year old insisted, and then Merrick, Makoto's watcher said that he and Makoto, Maya, and Kit would help take care of the boy Rem decided to take him with her.

So Mrs. Riley arranged it, so Rem could take Angel with her, and for the time being since Rem was now eighteen she had legal custody of Angel.  So forgoing college Rem picked Angel up from England where it all began and took him to the States where her best friend and her best friend's watcher now lived.  

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Present: 1987

            "I miss you Mommy and Daddy," Angel whispered looking up at the stars in the sky.  "I pray that you watch over Mako and she comes home safely,' he prayed before closing his eyes and waited for the sound of Makoto coming home safe and sound, like he did three years ago for his parents.

Tbc-----------with feedback.. let me know what you thought about this part… I would really like to know!!!! Have a great evening!!!!


	11. The truth

Disclaimer: I don't own the chara. except Makoto, Maya, Tellsha.

feedback: I would love to recieve it!!!

e-mail: moonlight_12us@yahoo.com

Authors note: Buffy Summers is a now seven year old who is about to start her journy of becoming the slayer we now know.

Authors note 2: is an Au but contains slayers, watchers, vampires, etc........

Title: Enter the Slayer: The Beginning 11/?

Author: TK

Special thanks too: Seversweetie, Stars91, heather, strawberyshortcake, whitewolf3, Amie, Nina, and Kat for your feedback on part ten.  I really appreciate you guys!!!! Have a nice day!!!!!!! Enjoy!!!!

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Part 11

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

            "Hey, you missed," taunted Makoto as she dodged another one of Killer's attacks.  "You are really slow you know that?" she asked landing a kick to his stomach knocking him a good three feet back onto the ground.  "You really need to gain weight, you fly through air like a kite," she teased watching as Killer stood up wearing a snarl on his face.

"You little, B*t**," Killer growled face turning a really red color as he once again lugged for Makoto, and felt her fist in his face instead of his in hers.  Makoto had managed to get in a really good hit with power behind it, knocking Killer ten feet into the air  right into the neighbors big oat tree that had growing in there yard.  

Snarling at Makoto he stood up eyeing his powerful opponent with anger. He had never faced a human with such powers before, and the thought that this young girl had just as much power as he, a demon, had upset him more and more with each hit she landed.  Killer planned on personally killing this slayer who so many of his fellow demons had warned him about, who many of his friends, if you wanted to call demons who would backstab you in a minute friend, feared.  

            Makoto circled Killer slowly.  Her slayer's intuition was telling her to end this fight quick before she woke-up the neighbors.  The neighbors hadn't woke-up yet, so they were either heavy sleepers or not home.  Either way Makoto knew that sooner or later a civilian was going to wonder outside to see what was going on, and that would be bad news for her.  When Killer stood once again snarling as before, Makoto knew she was going to have to take the offense.  Taking a quick look at her environment Makoto found just the thing she needed lying on top of the white picnic table by the tree Killer was now getting up from.  It was shiny and it was steel the perfect weapon for an opponent such as this one.  Smiling one of her confident smiles she turned her attention back to Killer just long enough to feel the blow of him getting in a hit on her in her face.  

Makoto feel back three feet before landing hard on the cool damped green grass.  

            "Ouch," said Makoto as she quickly got up. "Nice cheep shot," she yelled at Killer as the demon smiled at his move.

            "You should pay more attention, Slayer," he pointed out before running straight at her at a speed Makoto had not seen him use until now.  

Makoto stood her ground until Killer was about a four inches in front of her before doing a flip over him, and making a bee line for the picnic table.  

            "Where do you think you're going?" demanded Killer grabbing onto Makoto's hair and pulled her back just as her hands had wrapped around the steel metal chain.  "We're not finished," he stated yanking Makoto's hair as hard as he could causing something to snap in Makoto's neck. 

            Makoto cried out at the pain, and turned to hit Killer.  However, Killer, was ready for the hit this time and caught Makoto's hand midair," Now look what you did, Slayer," Killer said as a wicked smile graced his face.

"Yeah," said Makoto as a smile also graced hers," I got you," she said pulling as hard as she could with her free hand, the hand that held the chain.  

            With out Killer noticing it, Makoto had managed to get his attention focus on  her last attack long enough to wrap the chair around his neck with her free hand.

            "What?" asked Killer suddenly wondering why this young girl was smiling when he had the upper hand.

            "Nightly, Nightly," she said yanking the chain as hard as she could with her free hand.

Killer cried out as he felt the steel chair rip through his neck, and server his head from his shoulders.

            "and that's why you don't mess with the hair," said Makoto to the now decapitated body.

            Rubbing her neck that was beginning to hurt, Makoto made a bee line out of the neighbors yard, when she noticed people where starting to yell out 'What is going on?'  Checking around Buffy's house once more for intruders, Makoto was satisfied to find no baddies lurking around.  She then headed home, and planned to put something on her neck that was now killing like a son of a gun.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

            'She's home,' Angel thought happily as he watched from  his window, Makoto coming up the mansion's walkway.  

            After getting inside Angel had told Kit and the rest that Makoto had to go back and check on something that she was getting a bad feeling, but didn't tell him what is was. Rem had assured him that Makoto would be alright when the little boy asked if he could stay up and wait. After Kit promised that Makoto would come home, and when she did he would let him know Angel went to bed.  However, he couldn't sleep until she got home.  So quietly he stayed up and waited for her. 

            Seeing that she was alright and home, Angel crawled into bed,' Thank you Mommy, Daddy, and Lord, for bring her home safely,' he prayed before sleep over took the little boy to dream land.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

            "They were after Buffy?" asked Rem as she Kit, and Makoto sat in the kitchen with freshly made coffee.

            "Yeah,' we are going to have to watch her really carefully guys," said Makoto enjoying Kit's hands on her neck massaging it gently and full of love. "She is definitely the one they are after," she stated. "Any luck finding out why exactly though?" she asked her best friend and her potential boyfriend.

            "We have come up with a couple of theories," Rem explained, " and the only one that makes since is that somehow she will grow up to be a warrior from our side, or they are trying to get to a warrior from our side through her," she concluded taking a sip on her Irish coffee as she sat on the kitchen counter.  

            "Giving her ability to catch the arrows like she did the other day though, I'm betting she's the warrior of will be a warrior for our side," Kit said voicing his opinion taking a cold washcloth and applied it to his Makoto's neck gently. "Does that feel better?" he asked her softly.

            "Yes," replied Makoto giving him a sweet smile that complete caused his heart to go pitter patter in his chest.  "The question is though what kind of a warrior.  Will she be a witch, a demon hunter, a watcher, or…," Makoto stopped in dead sentence as a final thought occurred to her.

            "…or a Slayer?" Rem finished for her friend softly.

            "No," said Makoto softly," no, not her," she asked as it sunken in.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

            "Mommy, I'm ready for school," Buffy said with her book bag in hand the following Monday.  "Today Makoto starts to watch me, right?" she asked as she took her mother's hand.

            "Yes, she does," Mrs. Summers said smiling down at her little girl.  "She'll be there to pick you up after school, so wait with Angel, Okay?" she asked helping the blond bundle of energy get into the car.

            "Okay," Buffy promised. "I'm be good for her, Mommy, I promise," she told her mother as the mother and daughter headed towards the elementary school

TBC---------------with feedback--------------------I love getting it!!!!!!!!!!

If anyone knows any names of fighting moves I would really appreciate some names, especially some basic fighting skills!!!!!!  Thank you in advance!!!!!!!!

Have a great day!!!!!!!!!!!


	12. Angel's bad mood

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the charaters with the exception of Tellsha, Makoto, and Rem.

Feedback: I would love to get it!!!!!! Let me know what you think!!!

E-mail: moonlight_12us@yahoo.com

Special thanks too all those people who have sent me wonderful, encouraging feedback for the last part and the parts before.  Thank you too: No Name, Jen, Heather, Kendra, Luminita, Jessica, and Jade.

Rating: PG-15

Couples: B/A as friends, Makoto/ Kit

Authors note: The now seven year old Buffy starts her journey of becoming a future slayer.  Trained by the current slayer Makoto, Buffy starts to learn about her destiny and what may lye ahead.

Authors note: Au/ cannor fic

Title: Enter the Slayer: The Beginning 12/25

Author: TK

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Part 12

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

            "Mako," exclaimed Buffy that day after school when she spotted the black headed teenager waiting outside the school building waiting for Angel and herself.  She ran up to Mako and threw her arms around the slayer's waist in greeting. "I'm glad you didn't forget us," she commented letting go of Makoto's waist and took her hand.

            "I promise, Angel Face, I won't ever forget about you or Angel," Makoto vowed giving the little girl's hand a gentle squeeze.  Looking up she noticed that Angel was wearing an angry look.  "Hey, Slugger, are you okay?" she asked the seven year old as she started walking holding onto Buffy's little hand.

            "He's mad," answered Buffy simply.  "Mrs. Ryan caught him and Xander talking today in class and made them miss ten minutes of our fifteen minute afternoon recess," explained Buffy as the two seven year olds and Makoto started towards the mansion.

            "You don't need to tell everyone, you know," Angel snapped at Buffy causing the little golden blonde's smiling face to change to a sad one.  He felt bad about making Buffy's smile go away, but something was on his mind and he didn't need her cheery mood at the moment.

            "I'm sorry," said Buffy in an apologetic voice looking down at her little brown sandals she wore. 

            "Forget it," replied Angel heading in front of Buffy and Makoto.

            "Wait, Angel," called Buffy letting go of Makoto's hand so she could catch up to the brown headed little boy who was now trying to speed walk. She gave him a smile hoping that he would understand that she was sorry, but when he refused to look at her, she knew it didn't work.  Buffy felt really bad now.

            "Leave me alone," said Angle softly refusing to look at Buffy.  He knew that if he did look at his new best friend, that he wouldn't be able to push her away.  

            "Slugger," exclaimed Makoto catching up with the two seven year olds.  "Angel Face, said she was sorry, and I know Rem did not raise you to act like this," she said surprised at Angel's actions. 

            Makoto walked between the two seven year olds and took their hands into hers as they started crossing the busy street.

            "Fine," said Angel with out a care in the world," I accept your apology and I'm sorry that I snapped at you," he said simply still not looking at the little girl.

            "It's okay," replied Buffy still a little hurt.  Angel had been mean to her all day today.  She didn't remember doing anything mean to him, or saying anything mean.  The little girl figured she must have though because he wasn't acting this way towards her yesterday.  Buffy decided she was determined to find out what was bugging her friend, even if it took forever to do it.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

            "Hey, guys," greeted Rem when she spotted the two seven year olds and Makoto walk into the living room of the mansion.  "How was school?" she kindly asked.  "I made cookies for you two, and they are fresh out of the oven if you want some," she offered placing her book she had been reading down.

            "Thank you," Buffy politely said. "What kind did you make?" she asked the girl who was Angel's big sister.

            "Well I made Angel's favorite, Chocolate Chip," answered Rem looking at Angel for, and noticing for the first time that he usually talkative Angel wasn't so talkative today.  

            "After cookies can I start learning to fight?" asked Buffy turning her attention back to Makoto, who at the moment was getting a hello kiss from Kit.  

            "We'll work with stretching first," replied Makoto sitting down on the couch with Kit holding her hand.  "Did you bring warm-up clothing?" she asked as she thought about what she should teach the young girl, who she had realized the other night was a potential slayer.  

            "Mommy, let me bring my new work out clothes, that she bought me for dance class," answered Buffy hopping up on the couch beside Makoto.  "She told me to have fun, but be careful."

            "I'm going to my room," interrupted Angel shortly.  "Let me know when dinner is, please," he added before running out of the room.

            "Angel," called Rem standing up, but he didn't respond to her call. "What's going on with him?" she asked her best friend with concern laced in her voice.

            "He's mad at me," answered Buffy in a small voice," and I don't know what I did to make him mad.  I said I was sorry, but…," she said.

            "I'm sure you didn't do anything, Angel Face," Makoto said trying to reassure the little girl who she now knew she had to teach to survive no matter what.

            "I'm still sorry," Buffy said gently.

            "You don't have to apologize, Buffy," Rem told the little girl. "There is no doubt something else is bothering him, and since you're the closest person to him today, he took his mood out on you.  "I'm sorry he did that," Rem said kneeling down so she was looking at Buffy in the face.  "He shouldn't have.  I'll talk to him, and I'll see if I can't get him to come down, okay?" she asked hoping the little girl would smile.

            "Okay," agreed Buffy.

            "Come on, Angel Face, let's change to stretch," Makoto said standing up giving Buffy a smile before picking the small little seven year old up.  "I have a feeling you're going to be a natural at the martial arts," she told the little girl getting a smile from Buffy before she and Buffy headed out of the room.

            Buffy giggled at what Makoto was telling her about her family as the two stretched.  Each time she saw her, Buffy found herself trusting Makoto more and more.  It was like having a big sister around, which is something she had wanted for a long time.  Buffy knew that when Makoto said everything with Angel was going to be fine, she believed her, she had a feeling that Makoto would never lie to her or let her down.

Tbc------------let me know if you want more. Feedback is key to any author who is trying to unlock ideas for more!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	13. The Training begins!

Special thanks too: Amie C., Kendra, Jessica, Michelle, Whitewolf3, Heather, Natasha Azore, Lauren, aurora10slayer, Brittannie, and Buffy for all your wonderful feedback.  I appreciate it so much, and the encouragement to move on with the story was wonderful, and thoughtful.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters of Buffy/Angel. They belong to Joss Whedon, UPN, WB, 20th Century Fox, ect…. Makoto, Rem, and Maya are characters from my own imagination. 

Feedback: I would like to hear from you.  It would be nice to know what you thought of this part or the story so far.

E-mail: moonlight_12us@yahoo.com

Rating: PG-15

Couples: Makoto/Kit, Buffy/Angel(friends_

Authors note 1: Buffy Summers is a seven year old girl who meets Makoto Winters, the current chosen one, and together, they must protect Buffy from Time Night, an old vampire that wants Buffy dead.

Authors Note 2: This is a Au fic but it also contains vampires, slayers, demons, etc….. 

Authors Note 3: the attack 'Iron Ripper, Soul Stealer' is an attack I borrowed from the show 'Inuyasha.  The attack belongs to Inuyasha's creator.  I am just borrowing it.

Title: Enter The Slayer: The Beginninng 13/?

Author: TK

************************************

Part 13

***************************************

            Three weeks later:

            "Buffy, that's really good," commented Makoto from her postion on the bench. "Kick a little high though," she instructed as she watched the little girl go over the basic kicks that Makoto had been teaching her for the last three weeks.

            Makoto was happy with her progress in teaching Buffy.  Everyday after school Rem or herself would pick Buffy and Angel up after school.  Then Maya would have a snack waiting for the two seven year olds.  After that is was on to training.  Buffy seemed to be happy with the two hours each day that Makoto spent teaching her how to defend herself, and she became even more delighted when Angel said he was sorry to her, and began training with her himself.  

            Angel seemed to have a better grasped of the fighting skills then Buffy, however, he had more experience in fighting then Buffy did to begin with.  Makoto smiled as she watched Angel help Buffy stand up after the little girl had tried to do a kick jump and had landed on her bottom.  She was surprised at Buffy's eagerness to move on with the learning even when she messed up the little golden blonde got right up and tried again and again until she got the move down.

            "How are they doing today?" asked Rem walking into the training room, taking a sit by Makoto she watched as Angel blocked one of Buffy's kicks.  "She's good, for someone who has just started to learn," she pointed out with surprised laced in her voice.

            "Isn't she?" asked Makoto with pride.  "She's going to grow up to be once awesome slayer, just wait," she commented taking of her sweater to relieve a white tank top underneath. "Angel Face, watch where his hands go," she instructed when she saw Buffy trying another kick.  "Slugger, keep those blocks firm," she told Angel as he got hit by Buffy's feet in the side.  

            "They are playing kind of rough," stated Rem watching the two little kids both go down, and then get back up.  "Have you taught her how to block yet?" she asked her best friend turning to look at the black headed girl.

            "I worked on her with some two or three basic blocks, but I wanted to teacher her some kicks first," explained Makoto.  "Okay, Angel Face, Slugger, that's enough for today," she told the two little kids.  "Hit the showers, before dinner," she told them as the came running over to her and Makoto.

            "Mako, did you see me?" asked and excited Buffy.  "I had Angel down a few times, and I even blocked some of his kicks," she said hopping up and down in glee.

            "I saw," said Makoto grinning at the energetic little girl.  "I am proud of you both.  You are learning really fast for being you age," she pointed out. Buffy crawled up beside her and took out her school clothes out of her book bag.

            "Am I using your shower?" asked Buffy jumping back down on the ground, clothes in hand. "Or am I using Rem's this time?"

            "You can use mine," replied Makoto," but make sure you hurry.  Maya is cooking dinner, and it should be done in an hour.  Then your mother or father will be here to get you at seven," she told the little girl before biding her farewell.

            "Hey, you," said Rem pulling Angel to her.  "You are doing a wonderful job," she said voice filled with encouragement, the little boy looked up at her and rolled his eyes in an embarrass way.

            "Thank you, Buffy, is good," he commented hopping up between the two teenage girls.  "She's fights almost as good as I bet Makoto did at her age," he commented looking at the black headed slayer.

            "Actually," started Makoto," she fights better then I did at that age.  She still has a long ways to go, and so do you, but you both are well on your way to becoming quit exceptional fighters," she commented handing him his school clothes. 

            "Now shower," instructed Rem, Angel grabbed his clothes and took off to his shower.

            "Anything new on the Time Night front?" asked Rem when the two seven year olds were out of hearing rang.  

            "I visit Willy the Snitch last night after using your sunlight balls to take care of three vampire nest downtown, but he didn't really have all that much information.  Then I ran into a demon, really ugly too, anyway, he apparently hasn't heard anything for the past three weeks either," explained Makoto standing up. 

            Walking over to her punching bag she started to punch it with force.  The lack of news about Time Night was beginning to worry her.  When you didn't hear anything for awhile about the new big bad, you knew something was up.  Usually for her and her friends, that something was never good.  Everyone she had talked too knew nothing.  She even asked around for his follower Lothos, but still nothing.  

            "I detect worry," noted Rem standing up and stretched her muscles.  "I could try another locator spell for you," she offered walking over to the wall that contained a lot of her magic books.  "I don't know if they'll work, but it's worth a shot," she pointed out grabbing a book she thought might be helpful.

            "That's a good idea," replied Makoto as she kicked the punching bag.  "Anything, to pin point Time Night's location would be extremely helpful," she told her best friend.  "Kit and Merrick have talked to the watchers council and has found out that Time Night is actually a vampire that possess great magic in his own a key.  He's said to be strong. According to the Watcher's Council he's been around for 350 years, and had killed four slayers.  ," explained Makoto telling Rem the news Kit had told her the morning.  

            "That's not good," pointed out Rem.  "Do they know how he did it?" shea asked referring to the slayers.

"The second slayer was crushed, the third was beheaded by her own sword, and the first was said to be cut up," explained Makoto full of discuss.  She really didn't like talking about how other slayers died.  It was just depressing.  

"Said to be?" asked Rem catching the last little bit of what Makoto was saying.

            "Yeah, the Watcher Council never found the first slayer's body, but her watcher said that he had seen with his own eyes his slayer get killed by the monster called Time Night.  Which leads me to wonder about that first slayer," Makoto explained delivering a flying kick to the punching bag knocking it off it's chain.  

" I wonder that myself actually," admitted Rem," However, with Time Night  if he really is still just  a vampire, you would think all the rules to killing other vampires would apply to him as well," stated Rem sitting down with her magic book. "Unless, his magic somehow prevents that."

            "That's what we need to find out," instructed Makoto. "Kit it looking into the watcher's past diaries to see if he can find that particular watcher's entery, but considering how many slayers and watchers there have been, it could take awhile.  Meanwhile, I have to keep my eyes and ears opened on patrol and at any other time. Not to mention watch Buffy's house to make sure no more attacks come her way," she added turning to look at her friend.

            "Has there been any?" asked Rem full of concern.

            "None lately, but I wouldn't put it past the bad guys to take another shot," replied Makoto before making another commented Buffy ran back into the room showered and dress.

            "I'm ready for dinner," she said brightly.  Her green eyes sparkled with glee at the though of Maya's wonderful cooking.  

            "Okay," said Makoto picking the little girl up in her arms and gave her a piggy back into the kitchen.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

            "Hey, Buffy, you want to come over and play today?" asked Tellsha as the two little girls sat under a tree the next day enjoying their lunch. 

            "I can't today, Mako, is teaching me how to do some more blocks," Buffy said excitedly," but I'll ask my Mom, if I can come over tomorrow if it's okay with you and your mom," promised Buffy handing her best friend the pickles off her sandwich.  She didn't like pickles what so ever, and her brother Spike had made her lunch today, putting the gross topping on it.  Tellsha on the other hand loved pickles and was always happy to take the pickles.

            "Thanks," replied Tellsha. "I'll ask my Mommy tonight and then call you at eight, and see what your Mommy says," said Tellsha waving at Willow, who sat down beside Buffy.  "Do you want to come over tomorrow too, Willow?" she asked the little red head who at the moment was busy looking for her apple her mother had packed for her.

            "Sure," Willow squealed when she found her apple. "Buffy, are you coming over.  We haven't seen you much in the last three weeks," she pointed out.  She had missed hanging out with her best friend.  Tellsha was her best friend as well and so was Xander but she missed talking to Buffy.

            "I have to ask my Mom, but if she says yes, then I'm going too," answered Buffy.  "Where's Angel and Xander today?" she asked when she noticed the two brunette boys where missing.

            "There's a soccer game going on right now in the soccer field and Xander told me that him and Angel where going to eat lunch with Pike and Tyler real quick and then go play," explained Willow playing with her apple peels.  

            "Then it's just us girls?" asked Tellsha happily.  "That's good, we don't have to hear another one of the boys' discussing jokes today," she pointed out taking a bite of her ham and cheese sandwich.

            "Some of their jokes are good," Willow pointed out leaning back against the tree.  "By the way, my birthday party next month is on the twelve and both of you are invited, I'll e-mail you some birthday gift ideas towards the beginning of the month," she reminded her friends.  Little Willow was pretty good with a computer.  Her mother was a computer science teacher at the University of LA, and she taught her daughter what a little kid could understand about computers.  Willow was very proud of the fact that she was just as good with the computer as some of the older teachers were.

            "Angel said Makoto's birthday is in a week, what do you guys think I should get her?" asked Buffy keeping to the topic of birthdays. "Angel says that she likes unicorns, and home made stuff," she replied taking out her apple juice drink and putting the straw in.

            "Your Mommy taught you how to do pottery, right?" Tellsha asked as an idea came to her.

            "Yeah, but she has to help me, I'm not very good at it," confessed Buffy.  "Why?" she asked.

            "Have your Mommy help you make something like a bowl or pot, and then find a cookie cutter in the shape of a unicorn, and use that to decorate it.  Then you can paint it after your Mommy does that thing where she gets the clay all hard," suggested Tellsha biting into her fruit roll up.

            "That's a good idea," Willow agreed. "Another idea, might be to make her a card and then drawn a unicorn on it and attach it to the wrapped pot or bowl," added Willow. 

            "Buffy, Willow, Tellsha, you guys want to play Red Rover?" asked Hope Ryan running up to the three little girls.  

            "Yeah," answered Tellsha throwing her trash into her bag.  

            "Sounds like fun," Willow agreed," Buffy, you coming?" she asked the golden blonde.

            "You bet," said Buffy excitedly.  "I'm great at breaking through," she added running a head of her friends to the cement playground where the game had started taking place.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

            "I'm glad you Mommy let you come over today," Tellsha said on Wednesday as Willow, Buffy, and her walked towards Tellsha's house.  "Did you finished Mako's gift?" she asked Buffy as they crossed the street in front of them looking both ways for cars.

            "I did, and Mom, says that it's beautiful, and Mako's going to love it.  Spike and Riley even said that it was pretty.  Riley's new girlfriend played Barbie's with me last night, and she wasn't very good at it," commented Buffy about Riley's latest girlfriend Samantha, Sam for short. 

            The three little girls laughed at Buffy's last comment. They knew what Riley's girlfriends where like, and felt sorry that Buffy had to put up with them.  Walking along Buffy and Tellsha listened as Willow started telling them about this computer camp for little kids that her mother was going to send her to this summer.  She told Buffy and Tellsha they should go with her, and have fun.  Tellsha, however, was going to a riding camp that summers, and Buffy was hoping to go to a dance camp.  

            Buffy eagerness to go had come from her dance teacher, telling her she had seen a great improvement in Buffy's dancing and urged her to go to a top rank dance camp to pursue it.  Buffy and one other student was told personally that they should go.  Mrs.  And Mr. Summers had told Buffy she could go if she wanted too, but there was a part of Buffy that had second thoughts about going.  

            "Hey, here's the busy street," informed Tellsha taking Buffy's hand and Willow's hand, like her mother told her to do , when crossing a busy street.

            "We can go now," said Willow indicating the walk sign. 

            The three friends where in the middle of the street when a car steeching it's tires could be heard coming towards them.  Buffy was the first to noticed, and quickly reacted pulling her friends as hard as she could out of the crazy car's way.  Willow and Tellsha's feet left the ground a little with the pull from Buffy knocking Buffy down on the sidewalk with them right next to her.

            "Crazy car," yelled Tellsha looking down at her elbow that was now colored with scraps.  "Thanks, Buffy," she said to her best friend who was standing at the curb watching the car disappear. 

            "Buffy, are you okay?" a familiar voice asked full of worry.

            Buffy turned around at the voice, and smiled up at the boy. "Hi, Kit," she replied.  "We're fine," she told the young man.  "Right?" she asked her friends who was now standing beside her.

            "Buffy, do you know him?" asked Willow cautiously.  He was a stranger to her until proven otherwise.

            "This is Kit, he's Makoto's boyfriend," explained Buffy introducing the young man.  "What are you doing here?" she asked when noticed Kit's look.

            "I was…shopping," Kit lied, he couldn't tell her that he was following her, Makoto had told him to stay out of sight unless Buffy needed help.  Giving what just took place Kit had a feeling following Buffy was a good idea.  That car had had plenty of time to stop, and it didn't start picking up speed until the three little girls where in the middle of the road. Thank goodness Buffy was able to pull them to safety; he was to far away to get to them in time. 

            "Can you walk us the rest of the way to Tellsha's," asked Buffy with a strange feeling in her stomach.  Why hadn't the car stopped, it had plenty of time from what she saw.  

            "Yeah," replied Kit as Buffy took his hand," let's go."

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

            "It's kind of cold for April," commented Rem later that night as she walked with Makoto through the main LA grave yard.  "I should have brought a heavier jacket," she added pulling her jacked tighter around her. 

            "You can go home if you want," offered Makoto scanning the area. "I want to find someone to see if what almost happen today was in any relation to Time Night," she explained grabbing her zipper to her new leather tye coat and zipped it up.

            Makoto had been itching to find a lurker or vampire ever since Kit had came home and told them all what had happen. It just made her so mad that someone would try to hurt three little girls on purpose.  What was this world really coming to when it's okay to hurt children.  Makoto would bet anything that Buffy had been the real target, and that just burned her up.  

            "Help me," a girl's voice floated through to Makoto and Rem.

            "Come on," said Makoto to Rem as she ran past her cold friend.  She ran towards the area she had heard the voice come from before stopping in the middle of the cemetery.

            "Hello," a creepy familiar voice said sending chills down Makoto's spine.

            Turning around Makoto came face to face with the one she had been searching for, for the last three weeks.  He stood there all alone, and grinning at her like she was nothing but a appetizer. 

            "Mako, you need to remember I can't run as fast as you can," said Rem running up beside her friend completely out of breath. "I tell you, I need to work out more, and," Rem stopped her complaining when she saw her best friend's face.  It was a face she had seen many times before.  When Makoto got that look you knew there was trouble.  "Mako?" she started to asked but turned around in a hurry when she heard a wicked laugh.

            "Slayer, you have brought me a little treat," Time Night wickedly said.  "She looks quit tastey," he commented moving towards the two teenage girls.

            "Back off," demanded Makoto putting herself between Rem and Time Night. "If you are going to fight anyone tonight or try to eat anyone one tonight , you're going to have to go through me to do it," she stated pulling a stake from her jacket. 

            "Typical, Slayer, always trying to use the stake to kill vampires, and everything else," Time Night laughed evilly.  "I have a question for you though," he asked," what happens when the stake doesn't work?" 

            "My stakes have never let me down," said Makoto firmly making sure Rem was still behind her.  "Now I have question for you, why is it there a rumor going around that you fear a little girl?" she asked keeping a determine face.  She watched Time Night's movements as she noticed Rem watching their backs.  "I mean a little girl, come one, what can one little girl do to someone who is suppose to be all big and bad like yourself?" she taunted.  "I mean they can cry, they can yell, is it the yelling that hurts poor little Time Night's ears?" she taunted receiving an annoyed growl from Time Night. 

            "Will you still be a smart a** when you're dead?" he threatened pulling his long claw hands out of the black and blue robe he wore.

            "Let's find out shall we?" Makoto challenged.  

            "Ladies first," said Time Night smiling as his sharp teeth took form.  "I assure you, you won't last long against me," he vowed before attacking.

            "Rem, move," Makoto said quickly pushing her friend, who at the moment was mumbling something out of the way.

            "Come on, Slayer is that the best you got?" he asked as he avoided Makoto's upper punch and landed a kick right into Makoto's side making her fall to her knees.

            "I'm just getting started," replied Makoto not even thinking about giving up yet.  "Don't underestimate me," she stated standing up, and once again took the defense as Time Night came at her with a flying kick on his own.  

            Makoto was able to block the kick and knock Time Night to the ground, but before she knew it he was up once again coming at her with his claw hands this time.  

            "Iron Ripper, Soul Stealer," he yelled swiping his claws two inches from Makoto.

            "You missed…," Makoto started to taunted but the rest fell on deaf ear when she felt a pain in her back followed by warm gooey substance. 

            It took her a few moments to realize that he had somehow managed to get her with his claws.  How she wasn't so sure, he hadn't even touched her, and yet she was bleeding.  She once again had to dodge; he was on top of her in an instant.  Makoto was surprised with how fast he could move, none of the other vampires, even masters, had ever moved as fast as he did.  She needed to think of something quick or else it be over for her.

            "You're supposed to be good," Time Night pointed out backing away from Makoto. "Show how good you really are," he challenged.

            "You asked for it," shouted Makoto grabbing her double edge knife out of her black leather boots.  She came at Time Night with full force, but once again he was quick.  

            Time Night moved to the side of Makoto's swings," Sloppy," he taunted in a sing song voice. "How are you ever going to protect preious Buffy if you can't protect yourself," he asked," Wind Soul," he shouted.

            A gust of wind blew at full force moving Makoto back from him and brings up all kinds of debris.   Makoto covered her eyes as the wind got stronger.

            "Element of the earth here my cry,

         Stop and die," yelled Rem as white light surrounded her.  

            The wind stopped after Rem hit it with the white light that had came into her hands.  Makoto blinked a few times before looking around at the surroundings.  Time Night was gone, and there was no trace of him anywhere.

            "Darm it," yelled Makoto angry at herself for being beat by Time Night so easily.

            "Are you okay?" asked Rem walking up to her friend worried.  She had seen Time Night land some really good shots on her friend, and from what she could tell, Makoto hadn't landed any.

            "He's good," commented Makoto taking off her leather coat that had been slashed in the back area when Time Night had used his first attack. "He moves fast, and he has some really powerful magic," she continued.

            "Mako, let's get you home and fix your wounds," encouraged Rem when she caught a look at the big long gashes that had appeared on her friend's back.  

            Sure Makoto would heal.  Slayers had excellent healing ability, but that didn't mean they were infection proof.  Rem had forgotten to bring her small first aid kit with her that night.  

            "I want to check on Buffy first," said Makoto cringing at the pain in her back.  "Then I want to find that jerk and show him what I can really do," she said upset with herself.  'How could I let him hurt so much,' she thought angrily.

            "I'll have Kit and Merrick drive by Buffy's, Mako.  You need to get fixed up first," insisted Rem pulling her friend to the exist of the cemetery. "Then if there is trouble Kit will call you," she replied grabbing her cell phone out of her purse. 

            "I'm fine," insisted Makoto pulling away from her friend," Angel Face might need me, and I am not letting some worthless vampire kept me from making sure she's safe," stated Makoto heading in the direction of Buffy's house instead of the mansion.

            "You are so stubborn," Rem pointed out upset that her friend was not going home to get taken care of.

            "Yes I am," stated Makoto as she held her aching back.  "Besides don't you know a healing spell that could help?" she asked turning to look at her friend who was giving her the 'I can't believe you sometimes' look.

            "Hold still," instructed Rem as she laid her hands upon Makoto's back.

            "The light of good,

            Flow to my hand.

            Lend me your powers,

            Heal this girl this very hour," chanted Rem as the same white light that had surrounded her before once again went into her hands and healed Makoto's wounds enough, so they had stopped bleeding.

            "There," said Rem pulling her hands away.  "You're slayer healing ability should do the rest," she said feeling a little tired.  Out of all the spells she could cast, casting a healing spell was one of the few that could really wipe her energy if she wasn't careful.

            "Thanks," said Makoto grateful to her friend for helping her.  She knew she could be stubborn, but it was nice to know that no matter how stubborn she got she would always have her friends by her side.  She was lucky to have such great friends; she only hoped that one day when she was gone, and Buffy was called that Buffy would have great friends who would stand beside her no matter what happened.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

            Makoto and Rem reached Buffy's house ten minutes later to find all the lights where off.

            "They all must be in bed," said Rem quietly as she looked at the house.  "Could they be any richer," she commented noting how big and nice the house really looked.

            "I don't see anything," Makoto said ignoring Rem's comment as she looked around the house and shadows.  "We'll wait here for a  hour and if no one shows then we'll leave," Makoto quietly said as she lead Rem over to what must have been Buffy's play house.

            "We're hiding in a play house?" asked Rem in disbelieve. "Mako, are you sure Time Night didn't damage your brain?" she asked as her friend opened the little door and went in. 

            "Come on," Makoto said softly and pulled Rem in before anyone could see them. If they got caught lurking around by the police there's no telling how much trouble they would be in.  "We'll wait for an hour and if no one shows then we'll go home," she instructed kneeling down so she didn't hit her head on the roof the house.

            "You really do care for Buffy don't you," Rem noted, when she realized what her friend was willing to go through to keep Buffy safe and sound.

            "She's like the little sister I never had," replied Makoto watching the Summers house.  "Tomorrow, I want you to try that new locator spell you found, I want to know where Time Night is hiding and how to beat him.  If I can't be better prepared to move as fast as he can, next time we meet he might just finished what he started tonight, and I can't allow that to happen.  For Buffy's sake and all your guys' sake, I can' allow him to beat me," she said with determination as she sat down on her bottom. 

            Her knees where starting to hurt her as well, so Rem sat down beside her friend and looked out into the night," You know Kit, Merrick, and I will be there to back you up when you need it, right?" asked Rem hoping her best friend knew that.

            "Yeah, I know," replied Makoto giving her friend a smile before turning her attention back to the Summers house once again.

            When it didn't look like trouble was coming two hours later, Makoto made them stay an extra hour.  The two teenage girls crawled out of the cramp pink and white play house and headed home.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

            Once they arrived at home Maya had Makoto go right to bed after hearing about her fight that night.  Merrick was concerned for his Slayer's health as was Kit, but after being assured by Makoto over and over she was fine, they headed off to do more research with the new information Makoto and Rem had brought them.  

            Rem had gone off to let Angel know that she and Makoto had come home and where fine.  She would also let him know that his friend Buffy was fine.  She knew her little Angel was worried about his knew friend.  He had been so upset three weeks ago after hearing the discussion between Makoto, Kit, and herself about Buffy being a potential slayer.  He didn't talk to anyone for three days, but finally she was able to get him to confess what was wrong and when he told her he had cried and begged Makoto and all the rest to keep his new friend safe.   He didn't want to lose her or any of them like he did his parents.  

            Rem found Angel awake and waiting for her and Makoto's return," We're home," she told him sitting down on his bed.

            Angel walked over to her and sat down beside her," Are you and Makoto all right?" he asked concern.

            "We're fine," answered Rem pulling the little boy onto her lap," and so is Buffy, she's safe," she promised the little boy before singing him to sleep.

TBC-----------let me know what you think.  Do you want more of this story, or should I stop???? Feedback is the key!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	14. Happy Birthday, Willow and a playful Sa...

Special thanks too: Amie C., Scully4123, Whitewolf3, Kendra, Court, Michelle, Nina, Nadia, and Ashley Russo for all your kind words, and push to move on with this story. Thank you all so much!!!!! I hope all you readers enjoy this part!!!!!!!!!!****

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the BTVS characters or Angel!!!**

**Feedback: I would love to get feedback.  This is an idea I had for awhile, but have recently thought of writing it.  Encouragement is welcome.**

**E-mail:moonlight_12us@yahoo.com**

**Rating: PG-15**

**Author's Note: This is AU, but it still contains slayers, watchers, and vampires, extra.**

**Summary: Buffy Anne Summers is six years old and she is about to meet a part of her destiny.**

**Couples: B/A as friends, Makoto/Kit**

**Title: Enter the Slayer: The Beginning   **

**Author: TK**

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^****

Part 14

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

            "Happy Birthday, Willow," exclaimed Buffy excitedly handing her red headed friend her present.  

            "Thank you, Buffy, Hi, Angel," Willow greeted her best friend and her new friend as she invited them in.  "Tellsha and Xander are in the kitchen trying to see who can eat the most popsicles without getting a brain freeze," she chatted giving them a curious smile.  

            "That sounds like something they do," commented Buffy laughing.  She loved birthday parties, and she like the fact that Angel had come with her. At first he wasn't going to come, but after she begged him a little he gave in.  Makoto had told her she had him wrapped around her little figure all ready, whatever that meant.  

            "Angel, hey," yelled Xander jumping off the chair he had been sitting in. "What do you think?" he said indicating the twelve popsicles he had eaten.  "Tellsha is only on her six one and she is starting to get a head ache," he taunted looking over at Tellsha who at the moment gave him a smirk before finishing her six popsicle. 

            "Hey, Buffy," said Tellsha wiping her mouth with her white sleeve shirt. "Want to go see what Willow's parents bought her?" she asked losing interest in the Popsicle challenge.

            "Yeah, lets go, you want to come, Angel?" asked Buffy turning to the brown eye boy, who was talking to Xander about something.

            "No, thanks, I'm going to hang out with Xander," replied Angel politely.  "I'll see you when it's time for cake," he promised Buffy before running with Xander outside to play army with the rest of the boys from their class.

            "They're going to get all dirty," Kendall Eve, a girl from Buffy's class, commented walking up to the group of three girls.  "Hi, Buffy, hi Tellsha, Happy Birthday Willow," she said greeting each girl.  "I love your house, Willow," she commented in an upper sounding voice.  "Mommy says that your parents are almost as rich as Buffy's parents are," she said smiling.  One thing about Kendall was she like money, and she was nice to all who had it.  

            "I guess," responded Willow really not interested in talking about money at all.  She liked Kendall, but money was not her idea of a fun subject," You want to come with Buffy, Tellsha, and I to see what my parents bought me for my birthday?" she offered kindly.

            "You know what," said Kendall," I would, but I see Greenlee over at the pool and I completely forgot to tell her about how Angel talks to me the other day.  He is cute, for a boy," she commented before walking off.

            "He doesn't like girls like that," yelled Buffy after Kendall.  "We're seven, how can she possibly think Angel would want to be her girlfriend," she complained turning around on her heels to face to very surprised and smirking friends.  "What?" she asked getting unease with the looks they were giving her.

            "Buffy, you're jealous," Tellsha pointed out with a giggle.  "You like Angel," she said matter of fact.

            "Yeah, so what?" asked Buffy confused.  "You two like him too," she pointed out as she started to walked towards Willow's bedroom.

            "Yeah, we do," agreed Willow," but we like him as a friend you want him to be your boyfriend," she teased playfully.

            "Gross," Buffy said sticking her tongue out. "Boys are friends, they're not boyfriends at least not until we're thirteen.  Spike says I can't date until I'm thirty and Riley said the same thing," she explained as Willow opened her bedroom door.  

            "Well, My Mommy says that there's this thing called puppy love and it happens to people when they reach ten and up," explained Willow as the girls followed her into her room.  

            "Well I'm only seven, so I don't have puppy love," Buffy stated not liking were this was heading.  "Angel and I are just friends, and I don't like Kendall very well," she huffed as she sat down on Willow's 'Little Mermaid' Bed.

            "Okay, we'll drop it," replied Tellsha when she noticed that her best friend was starting to get annoyed with them," and for the record I don't like Kendall very much either, she's always so mean to people who don't have money.  I mean money is so not the most important thing in the word," she stated flopping down beside Buffy.  "So, Willow, show us what you got," she told her red headed friend.

            "This," Willow said opening her walk in closest to relieve a three foot Barbie house.  It was pink and white and had real lights, and sounds.  "It's called the 'Barbie Dream House' and Mommy and Daddy bought me these four new Skipper, Kelly, Barbie, and Kevin dolls to go with it," Willow said happily.  "You two want to play?" she asked holding onto her new dolls.  

            "Yeah," Tellsha and Buffy said together hopping off of Willow's bed and ran over to the doll house.  

            "We can either live in the same house or  you each can have your own house," explained Willow indicating her five other doll house.

            "I want to live in the palace," claimed Buffy walking over to the blue, purple and white castle.  "Willow, can I play with your pricess Skipper doll and your price Kevin doll?" she asked picking the two dolls up.

            "I don't care, you two can play with what ever dolls you want," offered Willow sitting down at her new house.  "Tellsha, have you decided where you're going to live?" she asked the little girl.

            "I'm going to live in the beach house," answered Tellsha sitting down beside Buffy," I like the swimming pool," she stated.  

            "Let's play," Willow said happily.

The three little girls sat there the rest of the time and played dolls.  Only when it was time for cake did they move from their spots.  After Willow opened all her presents, the party started to die down.  Parents came to pick their children up.  Mrs. Summers had showed up to pick Angel and Buffy up from the party, and took them home. 

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Three weeks later:

            "So nothing, huh?" asked Makoto early on Saturday morning as she held a punching bag for Buffy to hit.

            "Nothing," complained Buffy. "I tried to tell Spike that Drusilla was a little loopy and he said nothing," she explained using her right hand to hit the bag.  "Am I hitting this right?" she asked when she noticed her hand was starting to hurt. 

            "You're doing great," admitted Makoto putting down the punching bag.  "However, you probably need to take a break now.  You are quite the determine little student, you know that?" she asked standing up to stretch.  "In the past two months you have learned a lot, and you seem to push yourself everyday to learn more," she said proudly.  She was so proud of Buffy. For someone so small Buffy had the determination to succeed in whatever she did and to Makoto that was the most important thing a Slayer or a Potential slayer could ever have. 

            "Angel says that I'm going to be one of the best, but he won't tell me what exactly I'm going to be the best for," commented Buffy taking off the red and white punching gloves she had been wearing.  "Do you know what he means, Mako?" she asked looking up at the dark headed slayer.

            "He means fighter," replied Makoto simply. "He means if you ever decided to compete in a tournament you're going to do quit well," she added, adding in a little editing here and there.  "How about we go to the park today, sound like fun?" she asked when she felt a nice breeze follow through the window of the training room.

            "Yeah, let's go," said Buffy excitedly grabbing her change of clothes. "I'll be right back," she said happily before running to change into clean clothes.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

            "Angel, Buffy, stay where we can see you," instructed Makoto later that day as she laid her head down on Kit's shoulder.  "This is nice," she commented softly as she felt his arms wrap around her.

            "It's nice to be away from all the research for awhile," agreed Kit kissing the top of Makoto's head.  "By the way, the Fire demon you took out last night was called Lava, and Merrick wanted me to make sure you knew how proud he was of you and Rem for taking it out," he said referring to the latest minor threat that Makoto had taken care of.  

            "I'm glad," replied Makoto moving so she had one of Kit's arms around her stomach and the other was busy running gently through her hair.  "We still haven't seemed Time Night since that night," she confessed worriedly.  "Rem, found the place he had been using  last week after a locator spell finally worked, but by the time I got there he was gone," she admitted angry at herself for being so close and yet not succeeding.  

            "Maybe he decided to leave town," suggested Kit lightly, although deep inside he knew that wasn't the case.  

            "Or maybe he's waiting for the right time to strike," added Makoto smiling as she saw Buffy tackle Angel.  "Hey, little girl's don't tackle," she yelled out to Buffy in a joking tone.

            "Yes, we do," Buffy yelled back laughing as she stood up," and we're good at it," she added causing both Makoto and Kit to laugh.  

            "Come on, Angel," joked Kit," get her," he encouraged as he watched Buffy tag Angel before running off into the jungle gym.  

            "They are so cute," commented Makoto relaxing some as she watched to two seven year olds run back and forth playing tag.  "She's fast," she stated as Buffy caught Angel again without even trying.

            "She is," agreed Kit," Now who does she remind me of?" he asked in a curious voice looking down into Makoto's eyes. 

            "Who?" asked Makoto innocently sitting up so she could give him a sweet kiss.

            "Eww, that's gross," Buffy and Angel squealed when they saw Makoto and Kit kissing.

            Pulling apart with smiles on their faces the two teenagers turn to look at the little children. 

            "Gross, huh?" asked Makoto with a huge smile on her face. "I'll show you gross," she teased standing up.

            "Run," Angel shouted playfully as Makoto and Kit started to run after them.

            "I'm going to tickle you," said Makoto laughing as she picked Buffy up and started tickling the little seven year old blonde.  

            "No," Buffy squealed having fun.  She loved spending time with Makoto, Kit, and Angel.  Makoto was like her big sister, and Kit was like her big brother, and Angel, well Angel was becoming her best friend.  

            They happy group of four played at the park well into the even hours before Makoto noticed it was starting to get dark, and she needed to take Buffy home before Mrs. Summers started wondering where she was. 

            "Bye, Angel and Kit," Buffy said waving at the two guys who were going in the opposite direction then she and Makoto were.

            "See you at home, Mako," Kit said giving his girl one more kiss before taking Angel's hand and leading him away.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

            "It's kind of dark out," commented Buffy as she held on tightly to Makoto's hand.  

            "Its okay, Angel Face," Makoto assured her.  "There's nothing to be afraid of," she promised noticing the sun had yet to go all the way down.  She should have plenty of time to get Buffy home before dark, before she had to go out slaying. 

            "That's what you think," hissed a venomous voice from the bushes ten yards away.  "Is that the little girl?" asked the voice.

            "That's her," Lothos replied.  "The master wants her brought to him no later then tomorrow night," he instructed," now the older girl she is with is the slayer, she tough, and if you don't watch it she'll kill," he warned handing the venom demon a whip," Do not fail our master," he threatened before he vanished into the night.

            'I'll wait until the little girl is alone and grab her then,' the venom demon thought as she slithered his way out of the bushes and into the night.

TBC____________________________________________


	15. Kidnapped!

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the BTVS characters or Angel!!!**

**Feedback: I would love to get feedback.  This is an idea I had for awhile, but have recently thought of writing it.  Encouragement is welcome.**

**E-mail:moonlight_12us@yahoo.com**

**Rating: PG-15**

**Author's Note: This is AU, but it still contains slayers, watchers, and vampires, extra.**

**Summary: Buffy Anne Summers is six years old and she is about to meet a part of her destiny.**

**Couples: B/A as friends, Makoto/Kit**

**Title: Enter the Slayer: The Beginning   **

**Author: TK**

Authors Note: The Tetsiga, Wind Scare, and legend behind the wind demon are all owned by the creator of 'Inuyasha' I am just borrowing them.****

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Part 15

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

          "Miss Winters, I understand your concern, but I assure you the Watcher Council is being forward with all the information we have on Time Night," insisted Quentin Traverse as he sat high in his chair. 

          "Mr. Traverse, I didn't leave LA and fly all the way to London to hear you tell me you found nothing," declared Makoto annoyed with the head of the Watcher's council.  "I left people that need me, to come here and get information that you yourself insisted I had to get.  Merrick could have came and you could have told him the same thing you told me, which is nothing," she stated crossing her arms as she stood in the middle of the Watcher's Council's circle meeting room.  

          "Miss Winters, surely you can understand why we brought you here?" Mr. Kato, an African watcher said in sincerity. 

          "Not really," answered Makoto turning her attention to the other watcher's in the room.  "Look I have been here for two days, so far, no one has given me any reason for having to come here, and if you don't give me a good reason by noon today, I'm leaving and going home," she  declared, turning on her heels Makoto walked out of the Watcher's Council meeting room without a second thought to be polite. 

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

          'All this way for nothing,' thought Makoto angrily sitting down on her hotel room bed.  'I had to come by myself, and leave Buffy unprotect all for nothing,' 

          A knock at her door caused her to snap out of her thoughts.  Smoothing out her jeans Makoto made here way to the door.  Who she found on the other side surprised her.  She never expected to see her again.

          "Rina," replied Makoto curiously to her cousin," to what do I owe the pleasure of your visit?" she asked moving aside to let the red head into her room.  Rina and Makoto were the same age, and use to see each other frequently, however, when Makoto got called and Rina got hired by the watcher's council, their friendship changed.  "Quentin, send you here for something?" she asked not hiding the fact she did not care for the head watch what so ever.

          "He doesn't know I'm here," replied Rina giving her cousin a warm smile. She knew that Makoto and she had lost touch a long time ago, but she wanted to fix that, and this seemed to be the only option.  "I have something for you," she explained reaching into the black bag she held in her hands.

          "What?" questioned Makoto sitting down on her hotel chair.

          "Do you remember, Grandmother's story about a sword called the Tetsiga?" asked Rina looking up at her cousin.

          "The Tetsiga?" asked Makoto puzzled for a moment.  "That named sounded familiar, but it had been a long time since she had heard any of her grandmother's tales.

          "Yes, the sword of the First Slayer?" answered Rina," the sword that could kill 100 demons in one blow if the user knew how to use the wind scare behind it?" she reminded her cousin pulling out a silver sword with a golden handle.  Inside of the handle was in beaded a ruby jewel.  

          "Is that the sword?" asked Makoto noticing the sword in her cousin's hands," but Grandmother said that it didn't exist," she said softly as she made her way over to where Rina held the sword in her hands.  

          "It does," said Rina holding the sword in both hands," I found it on one of my archeological digs in Africa, and instead of turning it over to the Watcher's Council I kept it and did studies on it to make sure that this was the sword of legend," she explained excitedly getting into her story. 

          "And?" prompted Makoto sitting down beside her cousin.  If the sword Rina held was, in fact, the Tetsiga, Makoto knew that it would help her a lot.  She remembered the legend behind it now.  Only it's destine owner could control it's power.  The Tetsiga was said to be made from the fang of a kind hearted wind demon long ago, and then given to the First Slayer to protect the innocent people, and good demons.  However, the legend went on to say that the sword was destroyed in a big battle, and forever lost, and now here it sat in front of her.

          "Makoto, it's real," confirmed Rina excitedly," and it now belongs to you," she added handing the sword to her cousin.

          "Are you serious?" asked Makoto unable to believe she herself held the legacy sword in her hands.

          "I am very serious," replied Rina smiling at her cousin's bright expression she wore.  "I was the one who wanted you to come here, not Quentin, I convinced him that you should come here, so he could review your progress, while you were unaware of it," she explained.

          "What, that jerk was grading me while I was talking?" demanded Makoto, her eyes however did not leave the sword for a minute.

          "You past for the most part so don't worry," Rina insisted. "It was just a way for me to get you to come, and not have to explain to any of the Watcher's about my find.  You know as well as I do that if they ever found out about the sword they would want it," Rina admitted sighing.  "They're good people really they are," she said referring to her bosses," they just forget that Slayer's are human beings," she stated," and I forgot that too," she confessed sadly. "Mako, I'm sorry," she apologized clasping her hands.

          "For what?" asked Makoto finally looking up at her cousin. 

          "For treating you like an weapon the minute you were called.  I didn't mean to do it, and I know there's no excuse for what I did, but can you forgive me?" she asked hopefully.  

          Makoto sat on her bed a few moments thinking over what Rina and said today, and she knew that in the end she couldn't stay mad at her cousin forever, that just wasn't her.   Plus, Rina gave her this sword, when she could have given it to the Watcher's Council and got high recombination for it.  

          "Thank you, Rina," replied Makoto kindly giving her cousin a friendly hug.  Makoto forgave Rina for everything that had happen between the two of them in the past.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

          "Little Bit, bed time," said Spike sticking his head through his little sister's bedroom door.

          "I'm not tired though," insisted Buffy giving her older brother a sweet smile as she continued coloring her picture of her and Makoto at the park.

          "Well, Mom, says it's bed time," said Spike walking into his little sister's room and kneeled down beside her little white table she was coloring at.  "I have time before I am meeting some friends for a late study session, so if you're really good and get into your bed right now, I'll read you 'The Princess and the Goblin' he promised naming one of Buffy's favorite old books. 

          "All of it?" baited Buffy knowing she had her older brother wrapped around her little figure.

          "All of it," Spike agreed picking her up in his arms. "Now bed time," he said smiling at his giggling little sister as he placed her down on her bed.

          Crawling under her covers, Buffy laid her little head on her big brother's shoulder as he began to tell a story about a Princess, a boy, a king, and a Goblin.  It didn't take long for Buffy to drift off to dream land.  

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

          A loud scratching sound from outside her window awoke Buffy later that night.  Rubbing her eyes Buffy noticed that her nightlight had burned out sometime in the middle of the night, and that shadows seemed to dance across her room towards her.

          "Mommy," Buffy called out getting out of bed.  "Mommy, are you at my door?" she asked when she heard a knocking sound.  

          Walking over to her bedroom door she opened in up to see nothing there, but a dark cloud.  

          'The house is on fire,' Buffy thought as her lesson about fire in school hit her.  The black cloud had to be smoke.  Shutting her door Buffy looked for a way to get a way from the smoke before the fire came, seeing her widow Buffy opened it up and was about to climb out of the roof, when her common sense came too, and she realized that no one had been screaming, surely if there was fire then her Mommy and Daddy, Riley and Spike would be screaming, trying to get to her.  Not to mention, there was no fire trucks coming, like her teacher said there would be. 

          'What's going on,' Buffy asked herself moving away from the window to her door again.  

          When she opened the door this time the black cloud had vanished from her door and had moved down the stairs. Buffy had a strong feeling she shouldn't follow it, Makoto had told her to trust her instincts the other day, and right now her instincts were telling her to move away from the cloud.  So carefully Buffy moved towards her parents' room which was away from the dark cloud.  She had to tell her parents something was wrong.  Quietly Buffy made her way to the door that was ten feet away from her, suddenly Buffy felt arms wrap around her, and before she could scream a hand covered her mouth.  All went dark afterwards.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

          Coming too a little while later Buffy found herself in a bed of white covered up.  

          "Well look who's up?" a creep voice replied giving Buffy the chills.  

          "Who's there?" she asked looking around the black painted room. "You better come out or I'll," she threatened trying to make her voice stay calm, while inside she was very frightened.

          "Or you'll what, Slayer?" the voice hissed causing the goose bumps on Buffy's arms to shoot up into her back.

          "I'm not a Slayer," insisted Buffy.  "I don't even know what a slayer is," she added looking around her room cautionously.

          "You will be," the voice claimed floating threw that black painted walls.

          "I'll be a what?" asked Buffy curiously looking around for any means of movements.  "Look if you don't let me out, Mako, is going to kick you butt," she threaten grabbing onto her necklace she had worn to bed that night.  It was the necklace Makoto had given her for her birthday.  

          "Ah, yes, the Current Slayer, hate to tell you this, Buffy, but Mako is in England as we speak," the voiced replied wickedly.  "She doesn't even know you're gone," it added laughing horribly.

          "Please let me go," Buffy begged pinching herself to make sure she wasn't having a nightmare. "Just let me go home," she insisted when she realized that this wasn't a nightmare.

          "I can't Master, wants you," the voice replied seeping up from the floor tiles now.

          "Why, why does he want me?" asked Buffy hopping up on the bed away from the floor that suddenly got colder.

          "You really don't know who you are, do you?" the voice asked.

          "I'm Buffy Anne Summers, who are you?" Buffy asked looking down at the floor where the voice seemed to be coming from.

          "I'm a creature of the night, and you my dear are chosen to kill my kind," explained the voice.  "Didn't our dear Makoto tell you?" is question sweetly.

          "Tell me what?" demanded Buffy getting upset, and even more terrified. What could Makoto not have told her?  Was Makoto hiding something, did she have a hidden agenda all along? These questions flew into Buffy's little seven year old mind left and right.  

          'No, Mako, wouldn't put me in danger like this, she wouldn't' Buffy's heart argued.  'She told me I was like her little sister, she cares about me,'

          "She'll come for me," said Buffy simply," and when she does, you'll be sorry," she promised sitting back on the bed contemplating on ideas on how to get out of where ever she was.

          "You'll be dead before she shows up, Slayer," the voice laughed as it started to fade away.

          "Why do you keep calling me a Slayer?" Buffy demanded," and why to you refer to Makoto as the current Slayer?"

          "Because my dear little Slayer, Makoto is the current slayer, she kills all the things that go bump in the night, and when she dies, you'll take her place, and my Master can't have that, he simply can't," the voice said before it totally faded away.

          'I want to go home,' Buffy thought as tears started to fall. 'Mako, come get me,' she pleaded with whoever was listening that they would send Makoto to her.  Buffy knew she needed answers about what the voice had said, and she had a feeling Makoto could answer them.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

          "Have a safe trip," said Rina as she handed Makoto her last suitcase. 

          The two of them stood at the London airport, preparing to say good-bye.  Makoto had taken a private plane owned by the Watcher's Council so she didn't have to worry about the sword getting through customs. 

          "I will, call sometime," insisted Makoto giving her cousin a hug," and come see me," she added pulling back.  

          "I will, kick some butt with that sword," said Rina in an under tone so the pilot could not hear her, and report back to the Council.

          "Trust me I will," Makoto vowed," you may have just given me a way to make sure Buffy is safe," she told her cousin feeling weight falling off her shoulders as she though about how she could now use the sword to take Time Night on, and hopefully kill him.  Then Buffy would be safe and she could breath a little bit easier, knowing the little girl who had turned her world into something brighter then it was before was safe.

          "Miss Winters, phone call," the pilot said handing Makoto her cell phone.

          "Hello," said Makoto in a happy voice.

          "Mako, he has her," said Kit sounding really worried.  "They have Buffy."

          In that moment Makoto felt frozen on the spot, and everything stopped.

          "What?" she asked barely able to get the one word out.

          "Angel said that she wasn't at school today, and Mrs. Summers came by here earlier looking for her.  Mako, Rem and I were watching her house all night, I don't get how Time Night could have gotten to her, but I betting he is the one who has her," Kit said dreading thoughts of what Time Night could be doing to that sweet little girl right now.

          "I'm on my way," said Makoto scared out of her mind.  Without even saying good-bye Makoto hung up the phone and ran towards the plane.

          "Mako, what's wrong?" Rina asked worried at her cousin's reaction. 

          "They got her," Makoto replied hoping into the plane. "Hey, pilot guy, let's go," she said in a hurry.

          'Oh no,' Rina thought to herself as she watched the plane take off, 'please, please whoever is listen protect that little girl.'

TBC_______________with feedback let me know if you guys want more. My writing muses need to be fed and the best kind of food is feedback!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	16. Little Buffy meet Teenage Buffy

**Special thanks too: Kendra, Whitewolf3, and Scully4123 for your feedback and kind words. I appreciate it. Keeps it coming!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters with the exception of Makoto, Maya, and Rem**

**Rating: PG-15**

**Author's Note: This is AU, but it still contains slayers, watchers, and vampires, extra.**

**Summary: Buffy Anne Summers is six years old and she is about to meet a part of her destiny.**

**Couples: B/A as friends, Makoto/Kit**

**Title: Enter the Slayer: The Beginning   **

**Author: TK**

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Part 16

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

            "What do we got?" asked Makoto as she ran into Rem's magic room out of breath.  "Rem, tell me you found her," she pleaded with her best friend.

            "Mako, Time Night has magic protecting him somehow, and I'm sorry, but I haven't been able to break through the barrier he has up around him," explained Rem sadly looking over at her friend who she guessed had just arrived from the airport. 

            "Then try harder," stated Makoto upset.  She had been terrified the whole way home thinking about all the horrible things that, Time Night could be doing to Buffy.  She had faith that her friends would have something by the time she got home by she found her faith was wrong.  'Why did I leave,' she thought as she threw her bag into the corner.

            "Getting upset isn't going to help," reminded Kit as he walked into the room.  "Mako, you need to focus, Rem will find Buffy," he said calmly hoping his girlfriend would calm down.

            "Where were you?" demanded Makoto looking at Kit.  "I gave you simple instructions to watch her house, all you had to do was make sure she was safe for two days, and you didn't," she said mad giving her boyfriend a disappointed look she turned back to Rem. "Find her, please," she added softly before leaving the room.

            "Mako, I'm sorry," Kit said catching her arm as she went past him. "If I could go back to the other night, I would have…,"

            "What?" asked Makoto," let her get taken again?" she asked before pulling her arm away from Kit and walked away.

            "Give her time," Rem told Kit when she saw the young man look longingly at her best friend.  "She's more upset with herself then she is with us," she explained sensing blame in Makoto.

            "I know," replied Kit softly. "Here are the books Merrick said you wanted," he said handing Rem to books with brown covers on them.  "They're full with some powerful locator spells," he added sitting down beside Rem.  

            "I'll try anything," admitted Rem opening one of the dusty old books, and started to skim the page.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

            A sound of a door opening caused Buffy to look up in alarm," Who is  there?" she asked her voice shaking from being worried.  She wasn't sure how long she had been in that room, but it felt like forever.

            "Hello, Buffy," said a green face clown.  He was smiling wickedly at Buffy. "It's time, dearly," he said making a grab for her arm.

            "Time for what?" asked Buffy backing away from the clown. "You don't scary," she pointed out as the clown reached for her once again.

            "Oh," the clown said," Perhaps that is because I am not meant to look scary, I do magic and that in itself is scary," he told her making a lunge for her which Buffy dodged. 

            "You little brat," growled the clown lunging for her once again. "You are going to see the Master, and I won't have you be late," he said missing her once again.

            "You're going to have to catch me first," stated Buffy as she moved away from his yellow arm once again.  

            Looking behind her Buffy noticed that her back was now facing the door, and it was opened.  An idea came to her in the minute that the clown went to grab her Buffy caught his wrist and yanked it like Makoto had taught her causing the clown to fly into the air and into the closes wall of the room.  As soon as Buffy heard the clown hit the wall she ran out the door.

            'Now how do I get out of here?' Buffy asked herself as she ran down the hallway.  'This place is so big, it's like a maze,' she added turning down a blue painted hallway.

            "The girl is here?" Buffy heard a voice ask down the hall  from where she was.  "The boss is sure tight lip about her," the voice stated as it moved up towards Buffy.

            'There coming this way,' Buffy though as panic went through her. 'I got to hide, but where,' she asked herself looking around at her surroundings.  'Use your environment,' she told herself.  'Makoto always says to use your environment.  Looking around her Buffy spotted what looked like a serving cart covered in a white cloth. Quickly Buffy crawled under the cloth and wait for the voice to fade away.

            Sitting there Buffy pulled her knees to her chest, and tried to calm her breathing down as the voices approached.

            "It's hard to believe that such a little girl is going to be our kind worst enemy," A male vampire, by the name of Chris, said to his female companion. 

            "Chris, all Slayers are little girls at one time or another," Melissa, the female vampire replied.  "This Buffy, girl is just supposed to be the best.   According to the boss, She's grows-up to have friends and family who stands by her through the fight and in the end gives her the strength to fight," explained Melissa.  "The boss just thinks it's good to get read of her now, before she can cause us any trouble.  With her gone, the boss says that the other slayers will be a piece of cake to handle.  We kill the little girl, and then we kill the current slayer and we should be okay," she said as Chris and her walked past the cart that contained Buffy.

            "Do you smell something?" asked Chris stopping in his tracks.

            "I smell blood and fear," replied Melissa licking her lips.  "Come on the dinner must be here," she said taking Chris's hand and lead him down the hall away from a shaking Buffy.

            When Buffy didn't hear anymore footsteps she crawled out from under the cart. 

            'They're going to me,' Buffy thought frighten as she started to move towards the area the vampires had just come from.  'They want to kill me and then Mako and all because we're something called a Slayer.' She thought as she tried to put things together in her head.  'I have to ask Mako about this, but first I need to get out of here,' she added as an afterthought. 

            Making her way down the hallway she came to three doors.  One was marked with Exit, the second one was marked with Help, and the third one was marked with Danger.  Buffy made her way to the door that read 'Exit and slowly opened the door. Suddenly there was a bright light, and it felt warm, so Buffy assuming it was daylight walked into the room.  Only when the door closed suddenly did Buffy realize that she had picked the wrong door.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

            "What do you mean you have nothing?" demanded Mrs. Summers with tears streaming down her face as the policemen in front of her stood shaken by Mrs. Summers anger.

            "Mrs. Summers, we are trying to locate you daughter, but without any idea who took her, it could take awhile to find her, and it's already been twelve hours," he stammered under Buffy's mother's glare.

            "I don't care if it's been two days," Mrs. Summers snapped causing her husband and sons to come rushing to her side.  "I want my little girl home, and whoever, took her is going to wish they never been born when I get my hands on them," she stated upset and anger at the lost of her little girl.

            "Here's the picture you wanted," Mr. Summers said sounding lost as he handed the policemen Buffy's recent school picture.  Taking his wife into his arms he held her while she cried in fear and frustration at the idea of their little girl missing.

            "Is there anything we can do?" asked Spike worried sick about his sister. When he had found her bed empty last night after getting back from his late study session he had thought nothing about it.  It had stormed last night, and Buffy was terrified of storms so he figured she probably went to sleep with their parents, but when his mother came downstairs the morning and asked them if they had seen Buffy, Spike felt his heart drop.  His little sister hadn't been with their parents last night she had been taken.  

            'If only I had checked to make sure she was safe,' Spike thought blaming his self.

            Riley wasn't fairly much better then the rest of Buffy's family.  He too was angry, but not at himself or at the policemen.  Riley knew if he ever came face to face with the guy or girl who had his baby sister, and if they had so much has left as touched her wrongly he would kick their butts.  No questions, no mercy, no one, and he meant no one hurt his baby sister or anyone else in his family.   

            "We'll let you know when we find something," a female officer said empathically to the Summers.

            "Please," replied Mr. Summers softly as he felt tears fall down his own face.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

            "Mako, we'll find her, right?" asked Angel from his position next to Makoto.  

            Makoto looked sadly at Buffy's family and nodded her head," Slugger, I'm going to save her and bring her home to her loved ones.  Then I'm going to kick Time Night's butt and make sure nothing ever gets to her again," she vowed leaning against the tree her and Angel where hiding behind. 

            "Until she becomes the Slayer?" Angel asked sadly knowing that someday Buffy would be call, and he would be there to help her, even if Makoto wasn't.

            "Yeah," replied Makoto softly. "When she is called, I won't be able to take care of her anymore," she stated feeling great sadness wash over her.  

            "I'll take care of her," promised Angel earning him a half smile from Makoto.

            "I know you will," Makoto said softly before taking his hand into hers and lead him back to the mansion.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

            'What is this place?' Buffy asked herself as she looked around the small room.  'Where that light come from?' she wondered noticing only the only thing in that room was old paintings, an old chair, a flag and a golden crystal mirror. 

            'How pretty,' thought Buffy as she walked over to the mirror.  'Did this mirror give off that light?' 

            Gently reaching her right hand out Buffy touched the mirror and in that moment she found herself looking into the eyes of a teenage golden blonde with eyes like her own.

            "Hello," the reflection said smiling at the little girl.

            "Who are you?" asked Buffy rubbing her eyes to make sure she wasn't just seeing things.

            "I'm Buffy Anne Summers," replied the teenage girl. 

            "You can't be, Buffy, I'm Buffy," insisted the Buffy quietly so as not to give out her location.

            "I know you are," the teenager laughed. "I'm you, you silly goose," she stated.  

            "You're me?" asked Buffy touching the mirror once more.  "How can that be?" she asked in wonderment, finding it hard to grasp with her seven year old mind.

            "I'm the older you, the you that the bad man are trying to prevent from coming into being," the teenage Buffy explained running her hands threw her hair.

            "Why are they afraid of us?" asked little Buffy sitting down on the ground full of curiouslity.

            "Where a slayer," the teenage Buffy started to explain. "When you grow up to be me, you'll be chosen to fight against vampires, demons, and all things evil, just as Makoto is doing now," she added as sadness crossed her face.  She missed Makoto terribly sometimes.  Even with her new and old friends, she still missed the young woman who was like a sister to her.

            "You mean I'm going to be able to fight like Mako, when I grow-up?" asked a confused little Buffy as she played with her thumbs, a nervous habit of hers.

            "We're special," said teenage Buffy. "You, Makoto, Angel, Rem, Merrick, Maya, and some other people that you know but are not mixed into the battle until later, but we are meant to protect the innocent.  As the slayer it will be your job to lead them against the darkness, and to in the end fight until there is nothing left to fight. We're chosen to protect those who can not protect themselves," teenage Buffy explained smiling down at the little girl who would one day become her.

            "Oh," replied little Buffy as she looked up into her own green eyes. "I'm scare," she confessed.

            "I know," responded teenage Buffy," but I promise you, you won't have to fight alone.  You end up with people who love you, and they need you," she promised as the reflection started to fade.

            "Wait," called little Buffy quickly standing up," I need help getting out of here," she said quickly.

            "Use your necklace," teenage Buffy instructed," My friends is losing power to transmit me here, I must go," she told the little girl," but trust in your heart and in the people that believe in you," she advised before disappearing completely.

            'My heart and the people that believe in me,' wondered Buffy as she moved back from the mirror. 'Mako, where are you?' she asked making her way towards the door.  

            Opening the door Buffy was about to close it when tentacles shot out.  

TBC________________________________let me know if you want more!!! Feedback is the key to the muses writing box!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!        


	17. It's Time

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the BTVS characters or Angel!!!**

**Feedback: I would love to get feedback.  This is an idea I had for awhile, but have recently thought of writing it.  Encouragement is welcome.**

**E-mail:moonlight_12us@yahoo.com**

**Rating: PG-15**

**Author's Note: This is AU, but it still contains slayers, watchers, and vampires, extra.**

**Summary: Buffy Anne Summers is six years old and she is about to meet a part of her destiny.**

**Couples: B/A as friends, Makoto/Kit**

**Title: Enter the Slayer: The Beginning   **

**Author: TK**

Special thanks too: Amie C., Kendra, Ally, Michelle, Nadia, Stars91, Jade, Luminita, Sailor Earth, and BKbaby233 for all your wonderful feedback on the last part. I appreciate the feedback, it keeps my muses working, and inspired. Thanks lots for send me such kind comments and encouragement.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Part 17

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^        

                "Let go of me!" demand Buffy as she felt the tentacles wrap around her waist and pull her into a black slimy body," Let go of me right now," she yelled trying to pull away from the thing that held her in place.  However, with each struggle she just got more and more pulled into her attacker.

            "The Master wants to see you now," the tentacle guy said from behind her as he dripped with bad breath causing Buffy's stomach to turn. "He wants to see his little slayer," he added moving along the hallway.  "He's very impressed with her attempted escape."

            "Yeah, well I can do a lot worse then that, and I will if you don't let me go," threatened the seven year old as she even though she knew she couldn't really do anything from where she was standing.

            "You are a spitfire, aren't you?" the tentacles demon asked.

            "What's your name?" asked Buffy staying still for a moment as they headed towards a black door on the left.

            "Eight," the tentacle demon answered before opening the door, to revealed what Buffy guess was the Master, everyone was talking about, sitting on a throne of gold surrounded by, dead bodies.

            "Are they dead?" asked Buffy in a low tone feeling like she was going to be sick, and at the same time becoming even more frighten.

            "They are," replied Eight pulling her away from his body and stood her right in the middle of the room before his master. "Master I bring you, the little girl you have been after," he said before bowing at Time Night's feet.

            "Very good, Eight, now go outside with Lothos and guard the outside of the building. Alicia has been having troubles keeping that friend of the Slayer's magic from finding our place. Alicia is really beginning to become worthless to me," he commented to his servant. "Now go," he yelled causing Buffy to flinch and Eight to take off like crazy. 

            Buffy looked around her area looking for somewhere to hide or to escape, but Time Night's cold voice caused her to look at him in fright.

            "You are dead before you made it to the door, Young Slayer," commented Time Night wickedly as he stood up from his throne and made his way down to Buffy.

            "What do you want from me?" asked Buffy shaking on the inside, but tried her best not to look it on the outside. "Why do you want to kill me. I haven't done anything to you," she pointed out backing slowly away from the approaching Vampire Master.

            "No, you haven't as of yet," Time Night growled catching Buffy's arm in a flash and slammed her against the nearest wall.

            "Oww," cried Buffy as pain shot through her arm and her back at once.  

            "You really have no idea how powerful you really are?  Do you?" asked Time Night pulling Buffy back from the wall. "Mako, never told you what you were capable of or how many of our kind you would take down with out even breaking a sweat," he snapped shaking Buffy by the arm. "You are a threat that needs to be taken care of now, rather then later, when you get all your full strength and abilities," he went on as Buffy tried to ignore the pain in her arm he was holding and tried to think of a way away from this monster before her.

            "Let me go, please?" asked Buffy feeling her walls begin to crumble as Time Night lead her over to a table and put her down on it. 

            "No," replied Time Night before giving a nodded to something behind Buffy. 

            Buffy felt herself being pulled down on the table and something really sharp tying her hands and legs down to the table," What are you going to do to me?" she asked holding back tears of fear. 

            "I'm going to cut you up in little pieces, but not right now," explained Time Night, grabbing a knife off another table he made his way back to Buffy and sat down beside the table she laid on.  "You see, you were destining to grow up and eventually kill me and my Empire.  Of course, you have friends that help you, but if you die then the won't be there to help, and I will never have to feel the blade of the Tetsiga going into my heart, and watching it as it wipes out my army," he growled smiling at Buffy revealing a mouth full of sharp fangs.

            "What's the Tetsiga?" asked Buffy hoping to distract Time Night for a little while, while she pulled at her ropes.

            "It's a legendary sword, that was given to the first Slayer by a Wind Demon. Can you image a demon willingly gave something that powerful to a slayer.  The one person standing in evils way, and he gives it to her," said Time Night sounding disgusted with the Wind Demon.

            "What is it capable of?" asked Buffy curiously. If she was to one day own a sword, she at least wanted to know what it was going to be like, and why someone such as Time Night would fear it.

            "It is able to kill one hundred demons in one blow, if its owner can master its master the power behind the sword," explained Time Night lying the knife down beside Buffy.

            "And that would be?" prompted Buffy as she looked down at the knife then quickly back up at Time Night before he turned his head to look at her again.

            "It's a secret even to me," Time Night growled angrlily.  "Rumor has it, that the sword might already be in the hands of the current Slayer and if she figures out how to use it, it could mean trouble for me, however, I plan to kill you before she gets here," he added with a wicked laugh before grabbing the knife and swing it down at Buffy.

            "No," screamed Buffy closing her eyes tight and pulling like heck on the ropes," Help," she screamed, and then…

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

            "Makoto, have you figured out the sword yet?" Merrick asked his Slayer as he entered the training room where Makoto stood swing the sword, the Tetsiga around. 

            "It's a Wind Scar, I know that," admitted Makoto getting frustrated with her the whole situation.  Rem had yet to find a way to get to Buffy, and with each minute that past by Makoto got more scared for her little sister, as Buffy had come to be thought of by her. She knew that if Rem's spells didn't work anytime soon she was heading out, and if she had to she kill every demon and vampire she ran into, until they told her where Time Night was holding Buffy.

            "Makoto, maybe if you did some concentration exercises while holding the sword the answer would come to you," suggested Merrick sitting leaning against the wall, crossing his arms he saw his slayer nodded before she sat down with the sword in her arms. 

            Closing her eyes Makoto started her relaxing exercised.  After a couple of minutes she felt her body relax and her senses pick up.

            'Come on Tetsiga, show me how to get to your Wind Scare,' she thought to herself hoping that somehow her thought would transfer to the sword itself. 

            Merrick sat and watched Makoto. He knew that the sword she held was no ordinary sword.  He too had heard the legend of the Tetsiga, and prayed that his young charge could figure it out before the little girl was killed. When he had found out about Buffy being a future slayer, he was shocked to say the least. Merrick always new that there would be a time when Makoto would leave her Slayer duties and it would get past on to someone else, he had just hoped it would be a long time.  However, from what Kit had told him, Buffy was pretty young when she would be called, and that means that Makoto probably didn't have that much time left. 

            "That's it," he heard Makoto whisphered. "That's it, come on show me."

            Merrick sat down beside Makoto," What are you seeing?" he asked softly.

            "Wind," answered Makoto just as soft. "It feels so cool, and yet it feels safe," she answered. All around her Makoto could feel wind blowing at her.  The wind felt cool like a warm summer breeze, and yet there was power behind the wind. Makoto didn't know how or where the power came from, but she knew it was safe and powerful.  Then something caught her attention and as she looked to her right there was a clash of darkness and light, and right between that was a bright golden color. 

            'That's where I have to strike,' Makoto thought suddenly snapping her eyes open.  "Merrick, I got it," she said before standing up.

            "You got what?" asked a very confused watcher as he to stand up.  "Mako, what did you see?" he asked bewildered at her sudden change of mood.

            "The Wind Scare I can see it now," explained Makoto placing the sword back into its case," I know what I have to do to get it too work," she said excited.  Now all she had to do was find where Buffy was taken and she could save the little girl.  

            Makoto ran out of the room before Merrick could make another sentence fall from his mouth.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

            "Hey, guess..," Makoto started to say the minute she walked into Rem's lab room, but was shushed by Kit.

            "This one might just work," he explained to his girlfriend who looked a lot better then he had seen her in the last twenty-four hours. "What's going on?" he asked softly so as not to disturb Rem's chanting.

            "I figured the Tetsiga out," replied Makoto looking at her best friend as yellow light encircled what looked like a map of Los Angelas.

            "Show," cried out Rem making both Kit and Makoto jump at her sudden rise in voice.  

            Makoto and Kit watched as the yellow light formed a cloud and settled down upon the map. Walking over to the map Makoto looked down and watched where it had landed. The yellow cloud vanished leaving behind a black X on the spot it had settled. Hope light up in Makoto like light's on Christmas day.

            "Is that it?" Makoto asked pointing to the building on the map.

            "That's it," replied Rem opening her eyes with a smile. "Whoever, he had guarding his home, has either run out of magic, or has let their guard down," she answered before standing up. "Shall we go get Buffy?" she asked blowing out her candles.

            "You know it," replied Makoto as she felt adrenalin and happiness flow through her body. Finally they knew where Buffy was, and she was going to be able to save her. Makoto thank whoever was listening, and prayed that they would be on time save Buffy.

            "Grab weapons and met me in the living room within five minutes," instructed Makoto before leaving the room to tell Merrick , Maya, and Angel what was going on. 

            'I'm coming Buffy,' Makoto thought silently. 'I'm coming to save you.'

TBC________________with feedback~~~ Let me know if you want more~~~ Feedback is inspiring to my muses~~ They dance for joy when they get it~~~~~


	18. Buffy escapes

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the BTVS characters or Angel!!!**

**Feedback: I would love to get feedback.  This is an idea I had for awhile, but have recently thought of writing it.  Encouragement is welcome.**

**E-mail:moonlight_12us@yahoo.com**

**Rating: PG-15**

**Author's Note: This is AU, but it still contains slayers, watchers, and vampires, extra.**

**Summary: Buffy Anne Summers is six years old and she is about to meet a part of her destiny.**

**Couples: B/A as friends, Makoto/Kit**

**Title: Enter the Slayer: The Beginning   **

**Author: TK**

Special thanks too: Jade, Kendra, Ally, and Whitewolf3 for the feedback on the last part. You guys were wonderful for sending such kind comments to me and encouraging me to write more~~~ Thanks lots~~~~~

Author's Note: The song "You'll be in my Heart' is owned by Phil Collins, I am just borrowing it. The Tetsiga, Wind Scare, and Iron Ripper, Soul stealer belong to the creators of 'Inuyasha' I am borrowing those as well.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Part 18

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

            "Then I'll have your body thrown into a fire," ranted Time Night causing Buffy to flinch. He had been going on and on for a hour about what he was going to do to her, and each time he added something worse, and made Buffy that more determine to loosen her ropes. 

            "That's so lame," commented Buffy in disbelieve, she had to keep him talking, the ropes on wrist were just about off. "I mean you're a Master vampire and all you have come up with is lame ideas," she chatted keeping her eye of Time Night. "I mean you could take me and pour cement on me, then when I'm dry you can smash me into little pieces," she suggested using information she had gotten from one of Spike's crime shows. "Now that would be different," she added smiling to herself when she felt the ropes finally loose on her wrist to where all she had to do now was pull them out. 

            "You need help," commented Time Night giving Buffy a weird look," You're only seven and you're thinking like that?" he asked surprised. 

            "Too much television," insisted Buffy not daring to smile at him, in fear of him noticing her ropes where loose.

            "Master, we have a problem," yelled one of Time Night's followers.

            "What is it?" demanded Time Night moving away from the table Buffy was tried down to.  Walking over to the male vampire Time Night listened not noticing Buffy squishing down to untie her legs. 

            'Keep talking,' Buffy prayed as she got the knot out of the rope that held her left leg down, moving q            uietly and slowly to her right one she began to untie that. 'I have to get out of here,' she thought quickly keeping her eye on Time Night and the male vampire who seemed to involved in their conversation to noticed her.

            "Are you sure of this?" asked Time Night, not liking the information his servant was giving him one bit. "The Slayer is here?" he asked feeling the urge to ring his magic girl's neck for letting her guard down.

            "Yes, Master, and it appears that she did not come alone," replied the male vampire in a worried voice. He had heard tells of this slayer and feared her.

            "Take the little girl," instructed Time Night turning around to face Buffy just as she was lying back down on the table. "I will handle the Slayer,": he said harshly.

            'Mako came for me,' Buffy thought happily. She watched Time Night leave the room and the male vampire look at her with hunger.

            "Don't we look like a nice little snack," remarked the male vampire as he looked down at the little golden blond.

            "Yeah, but if you eat me, Time Night it going to have your head, seriously, I think, he's going to have that girl's head to," stated Buffy looking up at the vampire with innocent eyes. 

            "You don't seem scared of me for someone so small," pointed out the male vampire with curiosity. This little girl was showing no fear to him, and that was very foreign to him. Everyone he had ever met had showed complete fear at seeing his vampire face.

            "Oh, I'm afraid," insisted Buffy, and truly she was, but Makoto had taught her to keep her head in really tight situations and that was what she was going to do. "So if you're suppose to take me somewhere shouldn't you untie me first?" asked Buffy sweetly.

            The male vampire nodded still amazed by the little girl's actions. Turning his attention to the rope at Buffy's feet, the male vampire didn't notice Buffy pulling her hands out of the rope, and swiftly grabbing the knife Time Night had left lying next to her side.

            "Hey," yelled Buffy causing the male vampire to look up with surprised.

            "How did you…?" he started to ask before he felt the knife go into his right eye.

            "My eye," he cried out pulling away from Buffy.  "You little brat," he hollered covering his bleeding eye with one hand and made a motion to grab onto Buffy with the other, however, Buffy had her feet free and she fell off the table.

            "Ouch," cried Buffy as she hit the ground. "That hurt," she commented before getting to her feet in a hurry. 

            "It's going to hurt a lot worse when I get me hands on you," threatened the male vampire making a swipe for Buffy under the table.

            "To slow," taunted Buffy feeling her luck changing when she realized she had fallen on the side of the table where the door laid open. "Bye," she said before making a bee-line for the door.

            "Not so fast," yelled the male vampire jumping over the table and landed close enough to Buffy to grab her.

            "Let me go," demanded Buffy. 

            In that moment a orange light started to come from the necklace Buffy wore around her neck. 

            'Use the necklace,' the older Buffy's voice rang in little Buffy's ears. 

            "My necklace," said Buffy quietly as the orange light from the cross she wore spread out to the necklace and surrounded the male vampire.

            "What is this?" demanded the male vampire getting freak. "Are you some kind of witch?" he added as the orange light burned his skin as if it was the sun itself.

            "I don't know," answered Buffy looking down at her necklace that now laid her hand. 

            "No," cried the male vampire as the orange light compressed him, and he turned into dust.

            'What just happen?' wondered Buffy as her necklace stopped glowing. 

            Buffy turned and ran out of the room.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

            "Slayer, nice to see you again," growled Time Night as he spotted Makoto killing two of his vampire guards.

            Makoto turned to face him after killing her last attacker," Where's Buffy?" she asked sounding deadly. 

            "She's alive," answered Time Night," but not for long," he added.

            Makoto allowed a few seconds of relieve that Buffy was alive before she put her guard back up," Let's finish this, shall we?" she asked reaching behind her for the present she brought for Time Night.

            "You know last time we fought, if I remember right you lost," commented Time Night preparing himself for battle.

            "Yeah, but I brought a little surprise for you this time," answered Makoto pulling the sword out in front of her.  "Isn't the Tetsiga beautiful?" she asked smirking at the Master vampire's scrawl.

            "You will not win," stated Time Night before attacking.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

            "Light of day, shine the sun's ray," chanted Rem as she and Kit made their way through the vampires that came at them.

            "Nice spell," commented Kit as three vampires burst into flames caused by Rem's chant.

            "Yeah, well I figured it be a nice spell to teach Makoto one of these days," replied Rem grabbing her cross bow she had brought with her.

            "Look out," yelled Kit catching site of a tentacle demon charging Rem.

            "Pretty little girl," Eight commented coming at Rem with speed.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

            "Okay, Buffy, I know you're here," said Angel to him as he made his way through the hallway of the building. He had been able to make it into the building after all the vampires went after Rem, Kit, and Makoto. He had been surprised when Rem had let him come.  Of course if she hadn't, she knew he would have found some other way to get in. There was no way he was going to miss saving his best friend. Buffy meant too much to him, to let anything happen to her. 

            'all the vamps must be outside,' Angel thought surprised when he didn't noticed anyone coming at him. 'Good thing too because then I have to use my super-human strength that Makoto had been working with me on for the last few weeks, and that would be bad luck for the bad guys,' he thought confidently.

            Footsteps made Angel stop in his tracks and look around for a place to hide. Finding to where to hide out of sight Angel decided to hide behind the wall and when the person, who sounded like they where in a hurry came he would have to put all that training at strength to use.

            'A few more feet,' Angel coached himself as the footsteps got closer and closer, and in the last moment Angel shot out from his hiding spot and tripped whoever it was running towards him.

            "Ouch,' cried out a familiar voice. "Angel?"

            Angel looked down on the ground to find, Buffy sitting there on her butt, "Buffy," he cried out happily helping his best friend up. "I'm sorry , are you okay?" he asked checking her over.

            "I'm fine, what are you doing here?" asked Buffy. She was shocked to see Angel before her. She figured that Makoto would have made him stay home. However, she had to admit to herself that she was very happy to see the chocolate eye boy in front of her. 

            "I came here to see if I could get you while the grown-ups keep the bad guys busy," explained Angel taking Buffy's hand into his and pulled her towards the exist he had enter through. "Didn't you have a guard on you?" he asked as they ran like crazy.

            "I did, but he wasn't to bright," commented Buffy with a giggle.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

            "Iron Ripper, Soul Stealer," demanded Time Night reaching out his claw like hands for the attack.

            "Block," yelled Makoto at the same time. The sword in her hand glowed with white light, and Time Night's attack failed.  "I'm not so easy to beat as I was last time," commented Makoto as she held her sword out pointed right at Time Night. 

            "That sword really is as powerful as they say," said Time Night in disgusted," but it will not save you," he said with a laugh. "Killer her," he told his followers who had came to his aid.

            "I don't think so," replied Makoto as she constintrated on the power of Tetsiga.

            The same white light and dark light clashed in front of her just like before. 

            'This is it,' thought Makoto as the gray between the white and dark appeared. 'All I have to do is swing at that and they're gone,' she thought.

            "Wind Scar," she commanded swing with all the power concentrated on that one blow.

            "What the…?" Time Night started to asked before he felt himself and his followed get hit by a powerful force of wind.

            The wind ripped and pulled at his body. All around him he could hear the cries of his followers in pain. He himself felt the pain that accompanied this strike, it was like nothing he had ever felt before. Such power that sword contained that it could do this to him in one blow was unbelievable.

            "Wind Scar," cried Makoto once again as the last of her concentrated power flew from her to the sword causing the wind to intensive.

            "No," cried out Time Night in horror as the wind yanked him wrapped him and his followers into its depth. "I can't lose," was his last words before everything turned to ashes and dust.

            "Makoto," a little girl's voice rang out from behind the tried Slayer.

            "Buffy," yelled Makoto with happiness as she ran to pick the little girl who held Angel's hand up.  "Are you okay," she asked holding Buffy to her.

            "I'm fine," answered Buffy smiling. "You guys came for me," she said feeling like a lucky little girl to have people care about her that much, that they would risk their own lives for hers.

            "Always," promised Makoto as Buffy pulled back. "I will always be there to protect you," she told Buffy causing the little girl to smile.

            "That's a slayer's job, right?" asked Buffy surprising Makoto and Angel with her question.

            "Where's Rem and Kit?" asked Angel looking around for his step-sister and Makoto's boyfriend.

            "Right here," replied Rem appearing before them with Kit at her heels. "Are you okay?" she asked walking over to the little boy.

            "Yeah, everyone went after you three, and Buffy managed to get away on her own," he explained.  

            "Where are the other vampire and demons?" asked Makoto when she noticed that no more attacks where come their way.

            "They took off after they heard their Master's cry," answered Kit coming to Makoto's side.  "Are you okay?" he asked both Makoto and Buffy.

            "We're fine," replied Makoto smiling big, before giving Kit a sweet kiss.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

            "Mako," said Buffy as the group made their way to the Summers house. "When I become the Slayer you're still going to be here right?" she asked hoping Makoto would say yes. 

            While the made their way home, Buffy had told them about what she had learned about her destiny, and had asked Makoto to explain more about it. Makoto promised her that she would soon after everything settled down. Then Buffy had asked if Makoto still wanted her around causing the older girl to laugh some, and told her that there was no way she would push Buffy away just because the threat was over. Buffy was her adopted little sister, and nothing was going to change that.

            "I'm going to try," replied Makoto, even though she knew she wouldn't be there in person, she would be watch over Buffy.  "If I'm not, I will always be right in here," she explained to the little green eye girl pointing towards their hearts.

            "Yeah," agreed Buffy laying her head on the older girl's shoulder as they finished the walk in comfortable silence.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

            "Thank you, Angel," said Buffy sweetly before giving Angel a quick kiss on the cheek when they reached the Summers house. 

            "For what?" asked Angel not sure what to do with the kiss he just got. He wasn't sure if he should wipe it off, or just take it. 

            "For coming for me," answered Buffy giving him a smile. "Thank you all," she said looking up at Kit and Rem as well. "You came for me when you didn't have too, and that means a lot to me," she explained kindly.

            "We're here anytime, you need us, Angel Face," promise Makoto bending down and giving Buffy a good-bye hug.

            "Bye," said Buffy before walking into her house. 

            The group waited until they heard shouts of joy comes from the Summers house before leaving.

TBC___________________


	19. Happy Times THE END OF STORY ONE

Disclaimer, etc.. on part 18

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Part 19

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

            Buffy smiled as she watched her brother Spike hit on Makoto again. It had been two weeks since the fight with Time Night and Mrs. Summers had finally let Buffy start going back to Makoto's to learn to protect her.  After Buffy told everyone that she had went outside the night she was taken and someone grabbed her, but because of her training and the kidnappers stupidly she had managed to escape. At first it seemed like a very hard story to believe, but once it was determined that Buffy was unharmed and herself with no repercussions that no doctor, psychologist or even her family could see, Mr. and Mrs. Summers agreed to let Makoto continue to train their daughter. Only now they had installed a security system, and were more firms about Spike or Riley picking up their daughter on time.  

            Now here Buffy stood with her family and friends as they celebrated Buffy's return at the park on a warm sunny day. Buffy giggled when Makoto gave her a silly look, at Spike's last comment before excusing herself. Buffy shook her head and walked over to Spike with Angel behind her.

            "Spike, she's taken," Buffy told her big brother as she walked over to him.  

            "I can dream can't I," Spike replied to his little sister who was looking up at him in amusement.  "What?" he asked.

            "You're hopeless," commented Angel getting an agreement from Buffy.

            "Completely," agreed Buffy taking Angel's hand and ran off towards where Willow and Tellsha was calling for them.

            "I'm watching you," Spike warned Angel, seeing the way the little boy brighten when his little sister took his hand and pulled him towards their friends.

            "Their too little, Spike," commented Riley walking up beside his little brother. "We have sometime before our little sister decides that it's more fun to kiss boys then to wrestle with them," he added hoping what he was say was true. He didn't like the idea of any boy kissing his little sister. 

            "You don't have as much time as you two may think," added Mrs. Summers coming up beside her sons. "Buffy, is growing into a beauty person, and sooner or later boys are going to start to see her differently, and you two and your father will have to except that," she pointed out smiling at her boys shaking their heads in denial.

            If it was up to her Buffy would always be a little girl, but as the mother, she knew that Buffy was growing up and someone was going to see how special a person her daughter was.  When that day came Mrs. Summers knew she would have a little trouble excepting it, but she would if it made Buffy happy.

            "Food's ready," hollered Mr. Summers from his spot standing next to Merrick and Tellsha's father.

            The men had been doing to cooking for a change while the woman watched the children.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

            "That's what a Slayer is?" asked Buffy later that night as Makoto tucked her into bed.  

            "A slayer protects people, Angel Face, but at the same time she can't loose herself because if she does then the will to protect leaves you," explained Makoto sitting down on the guest room bed. 

            Buffy had wanted to stay the night after the picnic and after some pleading Mrs. Summers had agree to let Buffy stay at Angel and Makoto's. After returning home Makoto had sat down with Buffy and explained the whole Slayer gig leaving out the part about her having to die for Buffy to be called, there were something that could just wait until Buffy got older. For someone so little Makoto was surprised with how well Buffy took in everything. However, Makoto knew it helped that Angel promised Buffy that he would always protect her and keep her safe.  

            "Do we play by the rules?" asked Buffy with a yawn.

            "Sometimes," replied Makoto. "but sometime, you have to follow your own rules, and ignore what others are saying. One last thing," she added. "Don't be afraid to love or let someone love you, it'll make you stronger to have that love," she said softly smiling down at the little golden blond who eyes where drooping shut. Makoto made a move to leave, but Buffy's sleep voice stop her.

            "Sing me song, Mako, please," the little girl requested.  Her mother had always either read to her at night or sang to her, and now she wanted Makoto too.

            "Okay," agreed Makoto sitting back down on the bed," This song was sung to me by my mother when I was your age," she explained before starting to sing the little girl to sleep:

"Come stop your crying  
It will be all right  
Just take my hand Hold it tight   
  
I will protect you  
from all around you  
I will be here  
Don't you cry   
  
For one so small,  
you seem so strong  
My arms will hold you,  
keep you safe and warm  
This bond between us  
Can't be broken  
I will be here  
Don't you cry   
  
'Cause you'll be in my heart  
Yes, you'll be in my heart  
From this day on  
Now and forever more   
  
You'll be in my heart  
No matter what they say  
You'll be here in my heart, always   
  
Why can't they understand  
the way we feel  
They just don't trust  
what they can't explain  
I know we're different but,  
deep inside us  
We're not that different at all   
  
And you'll be in my heart  
Yes, you'll be in my heart  
From this day on  
Now and forever more   
  
Don't listen to them  
'Cause what do they know  
We need each other,  
to have, to hold  
They'll see in time  
I know   
  
When destiny calls you  
You must be strong  
I may not be with you  
But you've got to hold on  
They'll see in time  
I know  
We'll show them together   
  
'Cause you'll be in my heart  
Yes, you'll be in my heart  
From this day on,  
Now and forever more   
  
Oh, you'll be in my heart  
No matter what they say  
You'll be in my heart, always  
Always," sang Makoto," Good-night, Angel Face," she said happily before leaving the sleeping little girl, her adopted sister resting soundly.

            Whatever troubles came their way next she knew they could handle them.

**The End**

**            Thank you to everyone who sent feedback to me. I really appreciate it. It was so encouraging to get, and it kept me going through this story. Thanks Lots everyone~~~~~~~~~~ I hope you have enjoyed this story. Feedback is great to get, let me know what you thought of these new parts or the story as a whole. I love hearing from you~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**


	20. ENTER A NEW DAWN STORY 2 IN THIS SERIES

****

Author: TK  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Buffy or Angel characters mentioned in the story.  
Feedback: I would love to get some! Let me know what you think! **  
****Rating: PG-15  
Couples: B/A, Mako/Kit, maybe more later  
Authors Note: The beauty called Raven was banished 1000 years ago from the realm of Earth, now she's back and it's up to a now fourteen year old Buffy to defeat her and once again lock her away.  
Authors Note 2: This is a sequel to 'Enter The Slayer'   
Authors Note 3: A Hanyou is a word that describe half human/half demon beings in Japanese, or so I have read, so I'm going to use it in some parts when speaking about Raven.**

Introduction to the characters:   
Makoto: is the current Slayer. She saved Buffy when Buffy was six and now her and Buffy are like sisters. She is 24 years old.  
Rem: is Makoto's best friend. She contains magic and is two years older then Makoto.  
Riley/Spike: are Buffy's two older brothers. Spike is 24 and Riley is 26 and married to a girl named Samantha.  
Kit: is Makoto's fiancé. He has great skills in researching the mystic, and often helps Makoto fight. He is 26.  
Tellsha/Willow: are Buffy best friends since she was little. They are both fourteen.  
Angel: is the son of a vampire and human parents. His parents were killed when he was little and Rem took him in as her little brother. He is fifteen, and has skills that he hasn't fully put to the test yet.  
Xander: Angel's best friend next to Buffy. He is 15 years old.   
Maya: is Merrick's sister. She is kind and loving and looks after the young adults as her own grandchildren.  
Merrick: is Makoto's watcher, and Buffy's future watcher.  
Dawn Summers: is Buffy's little six year old sister.  
Pike: is a new boy in school, that likes to cause trouble. He is fourteen.  
Raven: is an ancient evil beauty, who is 1500 years old. She was beaten by the Slayer Annie, but at a price. Now she is back and looking for power.

Part 1  
Year 995  
"She here's," yelled the people as they ran away from the raven hair beauty who stood up on the healing rock in the gray square of the old village of Midland. "Run for your lives, she 's a monster," cries of terror rang out.  
"That's right run," laughed the raven haired beauty. "Run, it makes it more enjoyable when my darlings catch you," she cried out wickedly.   
"Miss, can we eat these humans now?" asked a tall skinny young lad baring his fangs hungrily.   
"Make them cry out," his Miss answered," but remembered the Blue Crystal is mine," she told him and the rest of her followers.   
The gang of vampires and demons alike took leave of their Miss, who if you didn't know any better you would think she was a human. Raven, which is what she was called due to her raven hair, was a beauty un like no other human girl. The only catch being, she wasn't full human. She was half human, half demon. On the outside her human features enabled her to get villages to trust her, and allow her into their lives, the inside she demon and the angry, strength and hatred of the human race went through her veins. For five hundred years she had ran from one village to another destroying everything in her path, taking what she wanted. Now she wanted a blue Crystal, that was said to contain great power to rule over all demons and humans a like. Sadly she had been unable to find it, and was growing tired of searching for it.   
"Look at them cry out," said Raven laughing in pleasure.  
"You're the one who's going to be crying out, Raven," a female voice stated from behind Raven.   
"Ah, Annie, I was wondering when you would show up," Raven said turning around to face the red headed Slayer. The young girl before her had been a pain in her side since, for years, just like the other slayers before her. However, all slayers fell eventually, and Raven planned to personally make sure this pretty young thing fell.  
"Still looking for the Blue Crystal I see," stated Annie watching Raven getting down from the healing stone. "How can a creature such as yourself stand to be on a stone that is filled with healing power, is beyond me," she stated reaching for her wooden stake.   
"Ready to die today, Annie?" asked Raven transforming her human hands into claws of steel and her teeth became fangs. "I will take great pleasure in killing you," she snarled taking a stance to attack.  
"Show me what you got," taunted Annie taking an defense position," but I promise you, you're going to be the one to lose," she vowed.  
"We shall see," commented Raven just before swiping at Annie's head.

Part 2  
Present 1995:  
"Buffy, what are you doing?" asked Makoto Winters walking into the newly built training room at the mansion on Maine Street.  
"I'm working on fighting with a sword," the fourteen year old golden blond replied swing the sword in front of her. "You told me I needed more pratice," Buffy pointed out hang the sword up on the wall.   
"Yes, that is true," agreed Makoto picking up her sword, the Tetsiga," but if I remember right, you were suppose to find out whether or not you made cheerleading for this year, today," the twenty-four year old Slayer remind, the young girl who she had thought of as her little sister since she met her eight years earlier.  
Buffy looked at her adopted big sister with a wide grinned," I made it," said the teenager happily. "I am now a Hemery High Hog Cheerleader," she said proudly sitting down on a black work out bench.   
"Way to go, Sis," responded Makoto brushing her black hair out of her face. "I knew you could do it," she said proudly swing her sword over her head in a defensive mode. "Where's your little sister?" asked Makoto referring to Buffy's little six year old sister Dawn. She had not seen the little brunette since she picked her and Buffy up from school that day.  
"Kit took her out to the park," explained Buffy taking her long wavy hair out of the ponytail that held it. "Dawnie has got Kit completely wrapped around her little finger," commented Buffy watching Makoto place the Tetsiga back into it's case.   
What she wouldn't give to use that sword. It could kill a hundred demons in one blow if the owner knew how to use it right, and Buffy only hoped that someday Makoto would teach her to use it.   
"Like you don't have my, fiancé wrapped around yours," Makoto shot back with a laugh.  
"No," insisted Buffy with a smile gracing her face," Kit says I have you though," she pointed out standing up from her seat.  
"You do," admitted Makoto knowing it was true. Buffy was like her little sister, so Makoto treated her as one.   
"I'm home," said fifteen year old Angel O'Connor walking into the training room. "Hey, Mako. Hey, Buffy," he said sounding a little tired. Placing his football uniform down on the table, he made his way over to the two girls. "What are you two up too?" he asked.  
"Nothing," replied Buffy giving the boy she had a crush on a sweet smile.   
Makoto rolled her eyes at Buffy," I'm going to see if Maya needs any help with supper," she said leaving the two young people alone. She knew that both Angel and Buffy really liked each other, but she also knew both were shy about asking the other out. It had been that way since they met eight years ago.   
"How was practice?" asked Buffy back down on the black bench, and smiled when Angel sat down beside her and gave her his half grin that could always make her heart go pitter patter.  
"It went good. Being a freshman on a Varsity team is a challenge," he stated followed by a big tired yawn. "Congrads, on making cheerleading," he said turning the attention on her. "You're going to be the prettiest girl out there," he complimented causing Buffy to blush and both their heart rates to speed up.   
"Dinner, you two," Rem, Angel's step-sister yelled through the closed door.  
"Come on foot-ball star," teased Buffy grabbing Angel's hand. "Let's go eat," she said leading him into the dinning room never once letting go of his hand, not that Angel complained one bit.

Part 3  
"Buffy, Tellsha, is here," yelled little Dawn Summers running into her big sister's room. "She has a really cute boy with her," she said in delight as she hopped up and down on her little bare feet.   
"Thanks, Sunshine," Buffy replied putting on the finishing touches to her lips stick. "What do you think, the pink a good color?" she asked her the little girl who was looking up at her in amazement.   
"I like," stated Dawn nodding her head.   
It was Friday night, and Buffy was heading over to a back to school party at Willow's house. Willow's parents were away for the weekend so when Tellsha suggested that Willow have a party at her house, Willow was more then happy to agree. Buffy wasn't so sure that having the party was a good idea, considering what could happen, but after Xander and Angel insisted that they would help clean Willow's house along with Tellsha and herself if it got to messy, Buffy jumped on the party wagon. 

So now here Buffy was in her new black low ride jeans and blood read midriff tank top covered with a light red midriff peasant top. The long curls of her golden hair laid flat against her back as they shined in the light. The cute little red pumps that she had bought, on a shop spree with Makoto adored her feet. Checking herself once over in the mirror, she was ready to go knock the socks off of the boys. One boy in particular. Buffy grabbed her new cross necklace Rem had made her, that contained protection magic, and put in on.   
"Can I come?" inquired Dawn giving her big sister her best pleading look.  
"Not this time, Sunshine," replied Buffy using her nickname for Dawn. "I promise I'll take you to the park tomorrow though," she remarked as she made her way down the Summers' long staircase.   
"Hi, Buffy," said Tellsha happily when she saw her best friend reach them. "This is Pike First, he just moved her from New York," related Tellsha," Pike, this is my best friend Buffy Summers."  
"Nice to meet you," said Buffy politely. "Tellsha, I love your leather skirt," complimented Buffy as she grabbed her mini purse.   
"Thanks, are you ready to party?" asked Tellsha taking Pike's hand into hers.   
"Let's go," agreed Buffy following behind her Tellsha and Pike.   
On the way out the door, Buffy made sure she had a stake in her mini bag in case there was trouble. True she was only a Potential slayer, but giving her history she needed to be ready for anything. Ever since she was six and was kidnapped by the evil vampire Time Night, Makoto had insisted that Buffy carry a stake with her at all times. Even though Buffy was an excellent fighter now, she was not to take any chances. 

"Don't you look good tonight?" inquired Parker Abrams later that night, he walked up to Buffy and swung his arm around her shoulders. "How about you and me find a room, and spread so love?" he asked making Buffy was to throw up.   
"Don't make me sick, Parker," stated Buffy removing his arm from her shoulders. "Why don't you go and find some other girl who would be stupid enough to give you what you want. Although I don't think you'll find to many of those anymore," she pointed out to the school player.  
"You want me and you know it," insisted Parker not ready to give up on her yet. Buffy Summers was the hottest freshman he had seen in a long time, and as a Sophomore it was his right to have her.   
"Parker, I believe Buffy said no," repeated Tellsha giving him a disgusted look.   
"Was I talking to you, Tellsha?" demanded Parker giving Buffy's best friend a dirty look. He really didn't like Tellsha or Willow for that matter, but Buffy was a different story.  
"Leave me alone," repeated Buffy pushing away from Parker once again. "Or you're going to wish you had," she threatened, she really had a strong urge to hit Parker hard.  
"Oh yeah?" taunted Parker with a gleeful grin. "What are you going to do if I don't?" he asked laughing at his own intimidation.  
"She's not going to do anything, but I will," a male voice threatened firmly from behind the group of girls and Parker.  
"Angel!" exclaimed Buffy happily, she walked away from Parker and into Angel's protective arms. "I'm glad you could make it," she told him giving him a huge hug.  
'Boy was he warm,' thought Buffy feeling Angel's body heat through his black wife beater. 'I love having his arms around me,' she thought as Angel tightened his hold on her.   
"O'Connor, how are you?" asked Parker lightly. 'Boy did he hate Angel O'Connor. The guy got everything he himself had worked his butt off to get, and he didn't even notice what he had in front of him.'  
"Fine," answered Angel shortly. He really didn't like Parker Abrams what so ever. He didn't understand how someone who treated girls so badly could be popular. Angel looked down at the golden blond in his arms, and held back the urge to hit Parker, for even touching Buffy. He knew that if Parker tried anything again he would personally kick the Sophomore's butt. Angel himself might only be a freshman, but that didn't mean anything.  
"Buffy, do you want to dance?" asked Angel ignoring the two Junior girls who had come up to him and was at the moment trying to get his attention.   
"Yes," uttered Buffy with happiness spreading though her. "That's a great idea," she said taking Angel's hand into hers and let him lead her into the room where the dancing was going on.

"Are you okay?" asked Angel once they were alone, and he had his arms wrapped securely around Buffy.  
Buffy wrapped her arms around Angel's neck and smiled up at him," Yeah, I'm okay," she promised feeling goose bumps appear on her arms as Angel's hands moved smoothly up and down her back. "Thank you for your help with Parker."   
"Not a problem," Angel assured her pulling her closer to him.   
Buffy was enjoying the time in Angel's arms and the feelings spreading through her at the his touches, when suddenly they were interrupted by someone shouting.  
"Hey, there's two guys outside trying to bite their dates," yelled Koo Trave with a terrified look on his face. "Oh, I'm bleeding," he whimpered feeling his neck before passing out at the sight of his own blood.  
Buffy and Angel gave each other an 'oh great look' before making their was to the coat closet. Buffy needed to grab the stake out of her purse and Angel needed to grab his out of his new leather coat.   
"Do you have any stakes?" Angel asked when they reached the coat closet.   
"In my purse," answered Buffy reaching into her mini purse and pulled out the long wooden stake. "Do you?' she wondered when Angel grabbed his leather coat.  
"Yeah, let's go," replied Angel softly. Making their way outside they were confronted with a familiar scene. Two vampire boys trying to get some necking in with two scared human girls.  
"Be careful," Angel warned Buffy before they headed over to where the vampires were.   
"Aren't I always," Buffy pointed out taking off into a run.  
"I mean it," called Angel after her, knowing full well what Buffy was like when she was slaying. 'I guess it's good she has me,' he thought to himself taking off to follow her.

"Didn't your mother ever teach you not to play with your food," inquired Buffy delivering a side kick to the blonde vampire's side.   
"You," snarled the other male vampire with his teeth baring blood of his victim, who was at the moment past out.  
"Me," affirmed Buffy blocking a solid punch thrown by the blond vampire already up from the side kick she had given him.  
"Good-night," taunted Buffy before sending the wooden stake home. The blond vampire gave her a shocked looked before disincarnating into a pile of ashes.   
"Buffy, what's going on?" asked Ellie Christen with tears in her eyes. "What were they?" the frighten girl asked.   
Buffy looked over at Angel quickly to make sure he had the other vampire, seeing that he had already dusted the remaining vampire, Buffy shared a victory smile with Angel before turning her attention back to Ellie.  
"Ellie why don't we get you inside," ushered Buffy gently, helping the young girl up, Buffy and Angel managed to get her inside as well as the other girl. Both girls had been drinking so Angel and Buffy told them it was the beer making them see things, and the two man that jumped them had run off.   
The two girls bought it much to Angel and Buffy's relieve. Tomorrow they would have to tell Makoto what happen. How she would react they did not know.

Part 4  
"So the vamps showed up to party, huh?" questioned Makoto the next day as they were doing their daily sparring.  
"Yeah," countered Buffy lunging at Makoto with her right fist, but the older girl caught in with no problem," but Angel and I took care of it," she continued on with confidence laced in her voice, from the night before. "Don't worry," she told the Slayer when Makoto went to side kick her and she flipped backed away from the leg.  
"I'm the Slayer, Buffy, it's my job to worry," teased Makoto with a laugh. "It's in the Slayer's handbook. 'A Slayer shall worry," she joked in a fake, poor British accent.   
"You are really scary sometimes," joked Buffy, as Makoto moved out of the sparring area.   
"So I'm told," responded Makoto picking up her famous sword, Tetsiga. Turning around she handed the sword, of the first slayer, to the young future slayer. "I want you to learn how to use it," she explained when she saw Buffy's confused look. "I'm not going to be around forever, and it's time you learn to use this sword that holds a lot of power if its owner can see it," she added on with a smile. "Now take the third sword stance I have taught you," she instructed walking in front of Buffy to watch the young girl.  
"Like this?" asked Buffy unsure if she was doing the right stance or not. Makoto had taught her many in the past eight years. The one she now held she had just learned two weeks ago.  
"Good, now, just like Rem tells you to do when she is teaching you a protection spell, I need you to close your eyes and relax," commanded Makoto in a calming low tone. " Relax, and let the sword's power come to you,' she instructed softly.  
Buffy listened to Makoto's voice as it got softer and softer. Shutting down all the outside noise, and everything else that could distract her. Holding the sword, which right now looked like a worthless piece of metal, but Buffy knew better. She had seen first hand what this sword was capable of. She knew there was power in this sword, something that dealt with the element of wind, but at the moment she was not seeing, what she knew Makoto had hoped she see. The power was there, that much she knew from the magic lessons Rem was teaching her and Angel, but she couldn't see, she just couldn't.

"So Buffy, have you heard the latest?" asked Tellsha walking beside her best friend the following day.   
"What's the what?" questioned Buffy, as happiness surrounded her. She was having a great day. She managed to pass her history test with an A, thanks to coaching from Willow. Her parents were going to freak when they saw it. She never did this good in history. Then at cheer practice the morning the squad got to go out onto the field where the football players were practicing, and she had gotten to see a very handsome and shirtless Angel. Janelle had almost fallen in the extension Buffy and Chrissy were holding her in, due to Buffy's lack of attention at what she was doing. (A.N. an Extension in cheerleading, is when two people hold the feet of another and lifts them about chest height or higher depending on how far the squad is allowed to go. It's a really fun stunt to do.)   
"I was in math class, right," rambled Tellsha," anyway that new guy I introduced to you last night, asked me if you were seeing anyone, and I told him you had a crush, but other then that you were single. Then he told me he was planning on asking you out today after school, so you're suppose to meet him in front of on the east side of the building at after school," the excited blond told her best friend.  
"Tellsha, I don't want to go out with him," admitted Buffy plain and simple. "I want to go out with Angel," she reminded the girl beside her as they took their seat in English 151.   
"Buffy, Angel hasn't asked you out yet," reminded Tellsha simply with a laugh. "Don't get me wrong I like Angel, and I think it would be the coolest if you two got together, but until he opens that handsome mouth of his and asks you out on a date, I say don't wait around."  
"Tellsha, while I usually take your advice as well as Willow's this is one time I am going to decline. Pike seemed like a really nice guy, but I just don't have any interests in him," declared Buffy truthfully grabbing her gel pen out of her bag. "Why don't you go out with him?" she suggested giving her friend a encouraging smile.  
"He's not my type," confessed Tellsha shrugging," I mean he's sweet and really cute, but I have my eyes on the captain of the basketball team, and I am determine to get him to notice me."  
"He's a jerk!" exclaimed Buffy a little to loudly.  
"Miss Summers, is there something you wish to share with the whole class?" asked Mrs. Johnson, the teacher, simply.  
"No, Mrs. J, Sorry about shouting," apologized Buffy turning a little red at everyone's stares. "Tellsha, he goes through girls almost as fast as Parker does," she pointed out quietly as the teacher began that days lessons.  
"A good girl can change a man," replied Tellsha determined to do just that with Tyler Alexander, the basketball captain.  
"Good luck," wished Buffy turning her attention to taking down notes on the proper use of commons and quotation marks.

"Buffy, wait up," called Angel after school that day, when he spotted the golden blond walking away from the school building.   
"Angel, hi," exclaimed Buffy grinning to no end, when the handsome fifteen year old ran up beside her. "Don't you have practice today?" she wondered as they walked towards the mansion on Maine.  
"No, the coaches wife went into labor today and we got the afternoon off. I saw you the morning," he confessed hoping he was blushing. He had watched her practice the morning and couldn't help but watch her petite body and gorgeous smile while she practice. Buffy was an amazing girl, and if he ever got the guts to ask her out, he would tell her just that.  
"Tellsha told me that the new guy Pike wanted to go out with me," bated Buffy slightly. Maybe if he new that others where interested in her, he would ask her out.   
"Oh, what did you say?" wonder Angel, a part of him couldn't help, but feel jealous.  
"I told Tellsha that Pike was a nice guy, but I wasn't sure," she played looking at him from the corner of her eyes. "Maybe I should say yes, what do you think?" she asked turning around to face him.  
"I think you should do whatever you want to do," confessed Angel simply although inside he was screaming at himself to tell her, that she shouldn't go out with Pike, she should be with him.   
"Oh," slightly disappointed Buffy turned her attention back to the road in front of her. What is it going to take to get him to ask her out?' she asked herself as they made there way to the mansion. 

A few miles away from where Buffy and Angel were walking, in a field of dead trees and every other plant, there were three figures dressed in purple chanting in an old language of ancient times.  
"A rise our Mistress," the chanted in eerie low tone voices. "A rise, and let this world know of you and your power. Save us from this endless fight, bring down the light," the chanted over and over again.  
Lighting struck in a bolt, and out of the hole it made arose what appeared to be a beauty like no other. Her long raven hair followed down her back in waves. Her eyes turning so yellow that one would think she was wearing contacts.   
" Final," she laughed. "Finally this world will once again bow at my feet. For I Raven am back," she declared to her followers laughing wickedly. "Let no one stop me."

"Mako, were home," yelled Angel as he and Buffy walked into the dining room. "What are you doing?" he asked giving the Slayer and his step-sister a weird look.  
"We're trying to fix this blasted lamp," answered Rem plugging in the old glass lamp, but getting no light.  
"Isn't that Maya's grandmother's lamp?" questioned Buffy walking over beside Makoto who at the moment was trying to glue piece back together.   
"Mako, broke it," clamed Rem pointing at her best friend. "She got mad at the watcher's council and hit the wall, which in turn knocked the lamp over," she concluded with a giggle.   
"I didn't mean to," defended Makoto," It was a total accident," she insisted looking at Buffy and Angel who both wore smiles. "Hey, you're not suppose to laugh at me," she told Buffy, which made Buffy laugh out loud.  
"Says who?" insisted Buffy ducking behind Angel before Makoto could get her.   
"Let's go train," suggested Makoto in a hurry. Rem could handle the lamp.  
"Mako," called Rem when her best friend and the young potential left the room. "Makoto Winters, come back here," she insisted, all the while Angel sat down in his seat and laughed.

Part 5  
"Hey, Buffy, did you see the news the morning?" questioned Willow the Thursday morning as she caught up with the golden blond after history class. "It said a group of twelve teenagers where found in the Old father's Woods slaughter."  
Buffy shook her head," I saw it on the news," she claimed thinking about all the news reporter had said. It sounded a lot like a vampire attack, to her. The markings on the victims necks, the blood all drained, yet she didn't know to many vampires that would take the time to clean the victim up after draining their blood to make it look like the teenagers were simply sleeping.   
"Earth to Buffy, are you in there," Tellsha's voice rang through Buffy's thought.   
"I'm sorry, what did you say?" asked Buffy looking over at he best friend. "I was thinking about something else," she insisted adjusting her history books in her arms.  
"Something else or someone else?" inquired Tellsha with a teasing smile pointing at Angel making his way over to the group of girls followed by Xander and a new friend Gunn.  
"Hi, there," Xander chimed in," How are my girls today?" he asked swinging his arm around Willow and Buffy's' shoulders. "Looking good I see," he affirmed.  
"Hey, Xan," Buffy shot back, lifting Xander's arm from her shoulder. "Angel, how was practice?" she asked the chocolate eye teenager giving him her sweet smile.   
"It was good actually. The coach let me play, and he said I will be playing in Friday's game," he said proudly as he and Buffy walked away from their friends, and towards their algebra class.   
"I can't wait to see you show the old boys how it's done," commented Buffy encouraglying. 

Mistress, welcome home,' bowed Crow upon his knees. "I trust this place is to your liking," he prompt looking up at the raven hair hanyou.   
Raven looked around the deep blood red mansion and smiled gleefully," It will do for now," was her simple rely. "Crow, have Olivia prepare my room and then bring me something juicy to ear," she instructed making her way away from the black colored demon bowing at her feet.  
"Yes, Raven," obeyed Crow getting off his knees. With one last bow he left the hanyou woman alone.   
Raven looked around the living room, in which she now stood. Seeing a balcony out of the corner of her eyes she couldn't resisted walking out on it. A wicked smiled played across her face, as evil thoughts danced through her mind.  
"It's been 1000 years, Annie, and you are now nothing but a pile of bones. Was it worth it that night to take us both like you did? Was it worth your life knowing there was a chance that I would once again walk upon this earth," she asked looking up at the sky to were she was sure her greatest enemy now laid. "Looks like in the end I won, Slayer," she laughed throwing her head back. "You're nothing dead and there is no one who can stop me this time."  
"Actually," Olivia, a beautiful wicked witch, spoke up startling her raven hair mistress," there is someone who might," she added when her mistress motioned for her to sit the young woman took a seat.   
Raven felt a scowl appear upon her lips, looking at one of her new servants," Tell me more,' she demanded," tell me more about the threat I may face."

Angel laughed as he watched Buffy kick Larry King's butt seventh period in gym. The minute he had saw Larry grab Buffy's butt he knew Larry was going to go flying, and true to his thought Buffy flipped Larry throwing him a about six inches away from her. The teacher and the rest of the class had of course looked at her in shocked and some tried not to laugh as Larry stood up. Only Angel knew of Buffy's abilities, and only he knew she would one day have to use those abilities at their limits.   
"Sorry," Buffy apologized to Larry, sounding anything but. "I have this thing, where I don't like guys grabbing my butt, and if you do it again you'll fly further, okay?" she asked brightly turning her back and walked over to were Angel now stood.   
"Nice throw," commented Angel with a huge smile playing upon his lips. "I think you hurt Larry's male pride though," he said not really caring.   
"So what, he has to learn he can't treat girls like that," Buffy pointed out sharing a mischief smile with Angel. "Do want to grab a bite to eat after school today? Tellsha and Willow are cramming for that Parenting class they took, and I know Xander is doing something with Gunn," she conveyed hoping Angel would say yes and then they could go on what she liked to call, a pre-date.  
"Yeah, that sounds like a good idea," agreed Angel, Buffy and him started to walk towards the locker rooms at their teachers instructions. "I have an off day today from football, and Makoto is training today so that means we don't have too," he rambled until they reached the girls and boys locker rooms. "I'll met you after school," he promised before making his way into the locker room.  
"Yeah, later," repeated Buffy filled with happiness.

"Mrs. Ryan is so mean," complained Buffy later on that day. She and Angel were not seated at McDonalds sharing fries and each had their own Double Cheeseburger. "I mean how can she assign a ten page debt argument. Sure we get to pick the topic, but still it is so wrong," she popped a French fry in her mouth and sat back with the cute little pouty look on her face that Angel found so cute at times.  
"Well it could be worst," Angel shot back. "At least that is your biggest problem with homework, I have that and a three page take home Algebra test and I have the teacher who can't teach with a darn," he referred to his Algebra teacher Danny.  
"I can come over and help you with it, if you want," Buffy volunteered. She was a whiz and math, and once again she would get to send one on one time with Angel. "I sure my parents wouldn't mind."  
"That would be great," accepted Angel, without thinking he took Buffy's hand within his and gave it a kiss," I'll love you for ever," he said without thinking about it.   
Buffy looked up at him surprised at first, but when she noticed he didn't even notice what he said himself she felt a little disappointed. 'Oh well, I still have time,' she thought to herself as she continued to listen to Angel talked about his day.  
Moments like this were he could just talk to her, and have her looking at only him, made his days worth putting up with. Angel had seen the way Buffy looked at him when he had said 'I'll love you forever,' it was a reassuring looked when he saw the hope in her eyes. 'Tonight, I'll ask her tonight,' he promised himself as he listen to Buffy's impression of the speaker they had had that day in English. 

Part 6  
"Hey, Angel," greeted Buffy later that night as she entered his room, where she found him working on his Algebra. "How's it coming along?" she asked pulling a seat over by him.   
"I got the first page done and half to the second, but now I am into the quadric equation," he explained looking over at the young girl next to him.   
"Okay, the formula is -b+_square root of b-4ac dived by 2a," Buffy explained taking one of his number two pencils and marked the equation at the top of the page. "Now if you take the problem 4x sq. +5x-25 all you do is put them in the equation like this," declared Buffy showing Angel how to do the work.   
"Thanks goodness I have a smart friend," commented Angel giving Buffy his heart warming smile. "I don't know what I'd do without you, Buffy," he added earning a bright smile from Buffy.  
"Probably get yourself killed," joked Buffy showing him how to do the next problem. "I mean without me around to protect you from things that go bump in the night, where would you be?" she continued at Angel's slight laugh.  
"Who protects who?" questioned Angel, enjoying Buffy's company a lot.  
"Actually, I do," a female voice said from Angel's doorway.  
Buffy and Angel turned in time with one another to find Makoto standing in the doorway.   
"Hi, Mako," said Buffy cheerfully. "Getting ready to go out on patrol," she asked indicating Makoto's black leather pants and midnight black tank top. "Can I go?" she wanted to know. Sure she wasn't the Slayer yet, and hopefully she never would be because that would mean Makoto had to die, and she seriously didn't want that.   
"It's been pretty dead out lately, so I'll tell you what," promised Makoto walking into the room. "I won't be going out for another two hours, so if you help Angel get done before I go, then you can come with," she pinky sweared.   
"Deal," agreed Buffy. 

"Angel, do you want to come?" she asked the handsome teenager next to her.  
Angel shook his head," No, but be careful," he warned both Buffy and Makoto. Sure he knew that both girls could take care of themselves, but that didn't mean he didn't worry, especially about Buffy.  
"I'll be downstairs," Makoto informed Buffy before leaving the two young ones alone. 'May be she'll ask him out,' thought the Slayer as she made her way into her fiancés bedroom.  
"Promise you'll be careful?" asked Angel taking Buffy's hand into his. He couldn't bear to lose her.  
"Cross my heart," vowed Buffy feeling her cheeks get warm at the contact. 'It's now or never,' thought Buffy with a sudden inspiration to ask Angel out. "Angel, I was wondering if you wanted to go to the Roller Skating rink tomorrow night, just the…two of us," she wonder shyly. Sure she had asked Angel to hang before, but never on the one on one date thing.  
Angel was a little surprise at first. He had been ready to be the one to ask Buffy out, but now she was asking him out, it was great," Yeah, that would be great, I was just thinking about asking you the same thing, only to the movies," he admitted feeling his own cheeks get warm.  
Buffy sigh with relieve," Well we could go to the movies if you rather," she compromised. "I don't really mind."  
"Actually roller skating sounds fun," confessed Angel. "I haven't been in ages, and my roller blades are just collecting dust, it's time I brought them on out," he joked intertwining his fingers with Buffy's.  
"Great," replied Buffy,"Only no laughing when I fall on my butt," she warned playfully.  
"I would never laugh at you," swore Angel," besides you have trophies upon trophies from figure skating, if you can handle that then I am sure you can handle roller blades," he pointed out thinking about something he had heard.   
"Your right," affirmed Buffy, a smile still plastered on her face. 

"Have you found it yet?" demanded Raven as she put down he cup of blood. "I will not tolerate failure," she warned her followers bowing at her feet.  
"Please, Mistress," pleaded Crow," allow us more time to find it," the demon was fearful of the Hanyou woman before him. He had heard the legends behind her appearance and what she as cable of.  
"Fine, you have a week to find it, and if this centuries Slayer gets her hands on my power before I do, I will have your head," she vowed full of anger.   
"Yes, Mistress," cowered Crow. "Anything else?" he asked wanting to get out of the room as fast as he could.  
"I want you to have Olivia bring in that nice little boy she caught tonight, I feel a bit bored," responded Raven.   
"Yes," Crow replied getting up from his position and left the room.  
"Annie, Annie, why can't your kind die and leave us?" questioned Raven looking out of her window once more. "You Slayers, think you can beat back the darkness, but what you don't know is you can't, you're part of it."  
"Mistress," interrupted Olivia dragging a crying five year old boy behind her. "Here is the boy you requested."  
"Excellent, I think it's time to send a message to the Slayer," declared Raven as a evil idea came upon her. "Bring me every single knife you can find," she demanded grabbing the boy's arm and pulling him to her. "Such a tiny little boy," she cooed watching her servant leave the room. "You know I had a little brother about your age once," she taunted.  
"Please, let me go," begged the little boy frightened. "I won't tell anyone, anything."  
"No you won't," agreed Raven," because you won't have a way too," she threatened. "Neither did my little brother," she laughed full of hatred. "I will become more powerful and when I do, all shall bow before me," she declared as Olivia made her way back into the room and handed Raven what she has instructed to bring.   
"Time to play," sang Raven and fear arose in the little boy.  
"No," the little boy cries could be heard through the entire house followed by the most unpleasant laughter.

"So you and Angel, huh?" asked Makoto as she and Buffy made their way through Shady High Cemetery. "It's about time," she continued.   
"How long did it take you to admit you were in love with Kit," Buffy shot back knowing she had a winning argument. "Besides it's the first date so it's not like we have admitted having feelings for one another," she reasoned playing with the stake in her hands.   
"But you really like him and I can promise you he feels the same," assured Makoto at Buffy's questioning look. "I promise."  
"I hope your right because I do really like him, and…omp," Buffy cried out as she tripped over something in her way.  
"Buffy, are you…," Makoto stopped her questioned dead in her tracks. "Buffy, don't turn around," she demanded shutting her eyes for a moment at the sight.   
"Why?" inquired Buffy standing up. "Mako, why can't I..," she froze I mid-sentence when she was what was on the ground before her. 

There with blood and hanging limps was a little child. Looking to be about five and so innocent.   
"How?" Buffy mumdered shocked and feeling sick at the same time. How could someone do this to such a innocent child? She didn't understand and she couldn't make her body move either.   
"Buffy," Makoto manage to get out," Let's go call the police," she pushed the young blonde away from the scene with barely any strength in either of them at that moment.

Part 7  
"You should have seen him, Rem," stated Makoto later that evening as she and her witch friend sat in her room. "That poor little boy was torn a part," she said voice full of sorrow. "He couldn't of been more then five and of all the nights to see a sight like that, Buffy had to be with me when I did."  
"I'm sorry," apologized Rem. She knew first hand how hard being the Slayer was on her best friend. It wasn't an easy fight they were in, and at the end of the night or day you always had to ask yourself 'Did we make a difference??' "How's Buffy taking it?" she inquired about the young golden blond who was at this time in Angel's room.   
"She's in shocked," replied Makoto running her hand through her jet black hair. "I had to pull her halfway home, and then then she really didn't say anything."  
"Well hopefully Angel can help her," Makoto nodded.   
"Rem, I don't think it's so much as the dead body that got to her so much as that fact that it was a little kid," emphasized Makoto. "I mean I have been the Slayer for nine years and it still doesn't fade. The sadness, sickness at seeing such a sight, it never fades," she admitted leaning back against her bed.   
"Do you want me to look into the death of this boy some more?" asked Rem knowing her friend would, but asking all the same. "May be it means there is a new player in town, since it's been so quite as of late, and then bam! This happens," she reasoned kicking her feet upon Makoto's bed.   
"That's actually a good idea," agreed Makoto closing her eyes. "Ask Kit to go on line and see if he can pull anything up tomorrow after the body has been examine, if there is anything to be examined," she added under her breath.  
"Okay," responded Rem softly, getting off Makoto's bed when she saw her best friend was deep in thought. "I'll see you later," she told Makoto, but she knew chances where her friend didn't hear her.

"It was horrible," exclaimed Buffy as Angel wrapped his arms around her. "He was just a little boy," she cried hugging Angel back," he didn't deserve to die like that."  
"No," confirmed Angel painfully," No one deserves that least of all a child."  
"How can Mako stand to see sights like this often?" questioned Buffy when she realized that tonight's episode was one of the many deaths that she was more then likely to see. She helped fight now, and someday, she would be the Slayer. How was she going to stand seeing such sights night after night and not break down like now.  
"I don't think she really can," whispered Angel running his hands smoothly up and down the back of Buffy's head trying to calm her down some. "It's something she had to deal with. Being the Slayer she had to get no use to it, , but after a while push away and except it," he tried to reason sitting down on his bed and pulled Buffy into his lap.  
"Can I really do this?" she asked in an undertone. "Can I fight knowing that people are dieing because of the forces of darkness and I can't stop them all," she question.  
Angel moved his hand under Buffy's chin and adjusted so he was looking into her usually beautiful green eyes, that at the moment held so much sorrow for the young boy that it broke his heart," Buffy, I wish we could protect everyone, but we can't. Our side is out numbered, but that doesn't mean that fighting is a lost caused. Look at how many times over the years Makoto has stopped the world from ending or saved someone," he own voice full of sorrow. "All we can do is try our best," he concluded brushing his hand softly against Buffy's tear stained cheek.  
"I know," claimed Buffy nuzzling into his comforting arms. "In my heart I know, but it hurts to know I can't save everyone, and I'm wondering if that in the end will get someone killed or myself," she added on softly.  
"Buffy, you're an amazing person. 

Yeah, you can kick butt, even though you're not the Slayer yet. But what I think what makes you as good as you are now is your heart and soul. All these years I have admired how you could get anyone to smile just by saying something to them, or make them feel safe by giving them a hug. It's not your fighting skills that are going to help you protect the innocent in the end, Buffy, but your heart," he promised smiling down at her.   
"Angel," Buffy said through tears. No matter how bad she felt, Angel always seemed to be able to make her feel better. Times like these she was so thankful to have him in her life.  
"Buffy," Buffy heard Angel say sincerely right before she felt his lips upon hers. 'He's kissing me,' thought Buffy feeling herself being pulled tigher against Angel. 'it feels magical,' was her last though as she felt Angel deepen the kiss.

"Did the Slayer get me message?" asked Raven walking back and forth in her study room.   
"Yes, Mistress, it has been confirmed that the Slayer and a young girl who usually works with her found the body earlier this evening," confirmed Olivia cleaning up Raven's dirty plates.   
"The Slayer has allies, does she not?" demanded Raven sitting down and putting her feet up on the foot stool.  
"She does," answered Olivia. "She has a watcher, a witch, and some normal guy that has been working with her for years, and eight years ago some fight took place and the end result was two more warriors on her team. The young lady that was with her tonight, is rumored to be a future slayer herself," she related the gossip she had been hearing through the grapevine.  
"A Potential Slayer working with the Current Slayer," spoke Raven running her hands through the mess she called a hair do. "I want to know more about this Slayer. If I am to kill her then I must know more," she declared standing up.   
"Yes, Mistress," bowed Olivia.  
Once Olivia was out of the room, Raven sat down at her piano. 'So this slayer has connection does she. If she gets in my way then I shall have to do something about those connections.'   
"Mistress, we have found something," yelled Crow running into the Study room.   
Raven turned from the piano," Yes, have you found the Destiny Crystal?" she asked hoping it was true, but judging by the lack of brains most of her followers had she doubt it.  
"No, but we have found out where it is rumored to be," confessed Crown bowing before the raven haired beauty.   
"Very well," conveyed Raven. "Get a team together and go there and get me the Crystal," she instructed turning her attention back to the piano.  
"If I may, Mistress, what is so important about this Crystal?" asked Crow backing away from Raven in case she decided to hit him for fun or

for asking such a question that was really none of his business.  
"It's said to hold the power of five very powerful witches. The power was originally used for good, but during a battle against the last pure demon, someone full of hatred got a hold of it, and do to that the hatred after time managed to go from the person to the crystal. Now it is laced in darkness and if given to the right person it can be used to destroyed and control millions of living creatures. I almost had it at one time, but that blast Annie stopped me and took it. The final battle between us I remember mention it to her, and she just smiled and told me I would never had the will to willed such power," she said is disgusted of the Slayer of her time. "Make no mistake, Crow, Annie was wrong, once that crystal is in my hands no one will stop me, not even the slayer," concluded Raven with her trademark crackling laugh. "Now go!"  
"Yes, Mistress," obeyed Crow leaving Raven once again to her

thoughts.

Part 8  
Buffy pulled softly back from Angel a little shocked at what just happened between them. Yes, it had been the best kiss Buffy had ever had, but now she was wondering about Angel's reaction. Just because she was happy about what had just happened, didn't mean he was.  
Angel was speechless, that had to be the best kiss he had ever had, and it was with the girl of his dreams. Okay, he had kissed a few girls before, but the ones he had had never affected him the way Buffy's kiss had. He was itching to feel her lips against his once more.   
"Um..," started Buffy not sure what to say, but knowing someone had to say something. She adjusted her head so she was looking at the wall as she tried to calm her racing heart.   
Angel took a deep breath to work up his nerves," Buffy, I…," he started softly placing his hands under Buffy's tan chin so he could once more be face to face with her.  
"You what?" encouraged Buffy gently looking into Angel's inviting brow eyes.  
Angel was captured by Buffy's innocent gaze. It still surprised him at times that Buffy was destine to be one of the greatest Slayers. No matter what came her way, he would always be by her side. Now it was time to tell her how he felt" I care about you, Buffy. I really like you," he confessed and felt relieve flood through him at the smile that appeared on Buffy's face.   
"I like you too, Angel," admitted Buffy feeling like she was dancing on the ice of happiness.  
"I mean,' Angel added holding Buffy's tinier left hand with in his. "I like you a lot, and I have been wanting to ask you for a long time, if you would possibly consider being my girlfriend," he asked completely nervous about her reaction.  
'Number two surprise come on down,' thought Buffy after Angel's confession. She was incredibly ecstatic and relieve to hear that Angel was feeling the same way towards her as she felt towards him.

"I would love to be your girlfriend," commented Buffy sealing her answer with a kiss to Angel's cheek. "I really like you took," she assured the smiling teenage boy holding her. "I have for awhile," leaning in Buffy brushed her peach flavor lips against Angel's once more.  
Full of confidence Angel wrapped his arms around Buffy's slender waist and pulled her to him. Cuddling as close as she could Buffy gave into Angel deeping the kiss and thrill of his warm hands traveling calmly up and down the middle of her back.  
The two teenagers were in awe of one another. Learning that the other did feel the same way they did lifted such a secret off their shoulders.   
"How about I take you out to dinner tomorrow night, after we get done training. We could have Kit take us up to Look Out Point and we can watch the sunset there after dinner," suggested Angel brushing a piece of Buffy's golden blonde hair away from her eyes.  
"Sounds perfect," whispered Buffy laying her head down on Angel's chest. "Now about this algebra problem," she picked up Angel's finished Algebra homework. "It's…," she continued to help Angel fix all the problems he had done wrong, all the while never leaving the safety of his arms.

"I don't know anything," Ronny the Rat cried out, being slammed into the wall of a jagged brick wall the following day.  
"I'll ask you one more time, and if you lie to me, I will have no reservations about snapping every bone in your body until you past out from pain,' threatened Makoto in her dead serious voice.  
"She means it too, Pal," Kit spoke up from where he stood against the adjacent wall. "My girl does not like to be lied too."   
"She'll have me killed," asserted Ronny snaking out his one foot tongue. "Look, Slayer, she's tough and that's all I am going to say," he turned his face ready to spill no more. Everyone who was anyone in the demon world had come to know about Raven in the short time she had been released from her prison. Sure the demons and local vampires didn't know her plans all that well, but they had heard rumors about her and it scared them to death.  
"Who is she?" demanded the black headed Slayer making quick work of one of Ronny's fingers. "Tell me all that you know or I will make it hurt a lot more then her," Makoto promised firmly breaking another finger to get her point across.  
"All right," yelled Ronny crying out in pain. "Her name is Raven. Apparently she was just awoken after being imprison for 1500 years. She is said to be a hanyou. A half demon, half human. Rumors say she has beautiful raven hair and she is looking for the strongest fighters to be her followers."  
Makoto shared a look with Kit who shrugged his shoulders. He had never heard of Raven before, but from the way Ronny was acting, he knew she couldn't be good. His fiancé was surprising him that day. Makoto had had to rough up bad guys or snitches to get information before, but today she seemed more aggressive. Kit had a feeling it had to do with that fact Buffy had found that little boy, and it had upset her, there in turn made Makoto made that her adopted little sister had to see that.

"What is she after and where can I find her?" inquired Makoto pressing the brown colored toad demon into the wall hard.   
Ronny cried out once more," I don't know where you can find her, but the talk is she is after something called the Destiny Crystal. The crystal is said to have some kind of power,' the toad explained. "That's all I know, I promise," he pleaded shutting his eyes to get ready for more pain he knew was coming.  
"I believe you," relented Makoto pulling Ronny away from the wall. "Make no mistake though, if I find out you lied to me, or you're working for this Raven two fingers isn't you're going to lose," she vowed taking the two broken fingers into her hands and popped them back into place causing Ronny to groan. "Do I make myself clear?" she demanded letting go of Ronny.  
"Very," claimed Ronny flexing his two fixed fingers.  
"Good," stated Makoto handing Ronny a five dollar bill. "Go have some pond muck, on me," she gave him a fake smile.  
Ronny grumbled something before turning and taking off in the opposite direction.  
"Looks like we have some research to do," commented Kit laying his arm around his fiancé's shoulders. "You were pretty rough with him," he carefully conveyed.  
"I'm a Slayer, Kit. By the Slayer rules I should have just killed him because he is a demon," she pointed out as the two young lovers started walking home.  
"Yeah," agreed Kit placing a kiss on Makoto's head," but you're never the one to follow the rules," he declared as the black headed slayer laid her head upon his shoulder.  
"True," confirmed Makoto with a yawn. It had been a long day interrogating snitches, but finally it seemed like she had finally found something that she could use. This Raven didn't know what she was up against.

"Mistress, the Slayer knows of you," informed Crow feeding Raven purple sour grapes.  
"Good," smiled Raving ripping the grape she had in her mouth in half. "I would like for you to be ready to follow my orders when I decided my next move against this Slayer. I want to have some fun with the Slayer before I kill her," laughed Raven itching to face a worthy opponent. It had been to long since she had faced Annie, and after hearing how good the current Slayer was she was itching for a fight. Was this Slayer as worthy of an opponent as her half sister was?  
"As you wish,' obeyed Crow. "I will get Phoenix to start your bath water, right away."  
"Crow, you spoil me so," flirted Raven running her hands down Crow's bare tan chest. "It's almost makes me forget that you haven't found my crystal yet," she raised her voice giving Crow a death glare.  
"Mistress, we're looking for it," blabbered Crow, hoping his Mistress did not kill him for his lack of success thus far.   
"Kiss me," instructed Raven pulling Crown down on her causing him to drop her sour grapes.  
"Are you..," Crow's last words were cut off by Raven's lips upon his.  
"Don't fail me," warned Raven pushing Crow away after the kiss.  
Crow bowed," I won't," he vowed still in a state of confusion at his Mistress actions.  
"You're dismissed," waved Raven slandering out of the study room in which they stood.  
"I won't," confirmed Crow quietly touching his still warm lips. 

Raven took her hair out of the dark clip that held it in place. Looking into the mirror of her room she smiled to herself and touched her lips. What had inspired her to kiss Crow like that was beyond her, but she knew it could not happen again. After all she has a hard reputation to maintain, and no sort of a relationship with Crow was going to jeopardized that. Her main focus had to be the Destiny Crystal and handling the Slayer. Distractions were not what she4 needed or wanted at the moment.

Part 9  
"Awe, here we are," Merrick spoke up two days later as Makoto's friends and her were still researching Raven.  
"You got something, Merrick?" asked Buffy from her comfortable position on the couch. She was lying down with a watcher's diary in her hands, and her head was pillowed by Angel's lap.  
Makoto smiled at her younger sister and the young man she had known since he was little. When Buffy had told her about her and Angel becoming a couple, the twenty-four year old had been so happy to hear it. They were so cute together, and just watching them you could tell they only saw each other, much like her and Kit. Makoto wished Buffy and Angel would always have one another, and they would always be happy. Those two deserved all the happiness in the world.   
"What do you got?" questioned Rem closing her magical stones book.  
"This watcher diary is date to have been written 1700 years ago," started Merrick as everyone got comfortable. "According to Daniel Right, a hanyou, half demon, and half human, had seeked to posse all the mystical objects she could. Raven is described as a beauty among beauties. She looks human, but has immensely strong demon powers. IN 995 A. D. she went after a stone and met her match in her sworn enemy Annie Leeway, the Slayer during her time," Merrick took a minute to take a sip of teas before continuing.   
"So did Annie beat her?" wondered Buffy sitting up. "I mean Raven was imprison for 1500 years. Someone has to of put her there," she reasoned closing the watcher's diary she had been reading.  
"Here's what it says," Merrick explained to the eagered youngsters.

995 A.D.  
"Give it up, Raven," hollered Annie over the wind Raven's follower was creating. "Your followers can't touch me and neither can their powers," the Slayer full of confidence reached behind her back and pulled a bright red arrow from her carrying case.  
"Don't under estimate me, Annie," warned Raven circling the Slayer with a smile on her face. "The orb of Gillian may protect you against my followers powers, but it becomes useless against someone who is biologically related to you, Baby Sister," cried Raven wickedly. The last part always got to Annie and she knew it.  
"You are not the big sister I remember," snapped Annie," The big sister I remember would have done all the horrible things you have," she stated gripping her bow in one hand and the arrow in the other.  
"You would like to think that wouldn't you," Raven shot back transforming her hands into claws. "It would make it so much easier to kill me then," she said in a daring voice. "It must be embarrassing to you, the caring, loving Slayer Annie, is related to the hanyou," teased Raven. "You know just because my father was a half wolf demon, and he fell in love with your mother, who later left him for your father doesn't mean anything," Raven lunged towards her half sister.  
Annie blocked Raven's front attack easily, but only barley managed to miss Raven's leg attack.  
"My you're learning," commented Raven before landing a kick to Annie's stomach. Annie didn't have time to reactg and the kick hit straight one," So far every time I have come across you My Baby Sister, you have been unable to kill me. Do you really believe you can kill me now?" laughed Raven pulling out her silver sides.   
Annie grabbed her bow and placed the arrow with in it," Not this time, Raven," promised Annie jumping back from Raven's quick attack. "You have my Big Sister's face, but you stopped being her a long time ago," she said regretfully. The Slayer looked at the woman before her, the woman that she once called sister. Raven had always been there for her when she was little, and yet one day that all changed. For when Raven turned eighteen she changed into a monster Annie didn't know and to make matters worst Annie was called to be the Slayer. Annie knew she was suppose to take her sister down, but she had a different idea.  
"Sleep well, Sis,' Annie said raising her how and arrow.  
"That little arrow isn't going to hurt me," laughed Raven lunging at her sister.  
"Don't bet on it," full of hope and knowing she wouldn't really be killing her sister only sealing her away Annie took aim, and let the red arrow go.  
"Puny arrow," commented Raven catching the arrow with ease.   
"Bind," shouted Annie jumping away from Raven.  
"What…," asked Raven when the arrow became red seas of ribbons wrapping around her.  
"Bye, Rav,' whispered Annie," sleep well, sister," she added when Raven was completely covered in read.  
"Mistress," yelled one of Raven's followers.  
The red sea of ribbon disappeared, and the spot where Raven once stood was empty.  
"Where is she?" demanded Nighten Bird, Raven's most trusted follower.  
"Gone," answered Annie," and she is never coming back. Erica, do the spell," yelled Annie as she spotted her best friend.  
"Evil bind  
Evil die," chanted Erica over and over as cries of demons and vampires a like were heard crying out.  
Annie took arrows out of her bag," Time to clean up," she affirmed shooting two vampires heading towards her.

Present  
"So Annie was able to bind her," repeated Makoto after her watcher was done reading the watcher's diary of Daniel Right.   
"She couldn't kill her," stated Angel holding Buffy to him.  
"She was her big sister," Buffy reminded him," it must have been hard for Annie to just bind Raven."  
"We should find out about the arrow she used," Rem spoke up grabbing her mistic objects book once more. "If we can do that at least we have something to use against her."  
"It's a start," agreed Makoto standing up from her chair," but I want to know more," she added. She needed a back up in case the arrow didn't work this time around.  
"We're looking," Kit promised her pulling Makoto down into his lap. "Another day, another demon,' he assured her.  
"Yeah," Makoto crossed her arms and leaned back into Kit's reassuring arms. "Everyone walk softly," she advised giving Angel and Buffy meaningful looks.

"Get out!" exclaimed Tellsha brightly the next day.  
Buffy was sitting with her two best friends during lunch at school. Buffy could hardly contain her happiness when telling Tellsha and Willow about her and Angel.  
"I'm so happy for you," Willow declared hugging her best friend. "You and Angel completely belong together," the red head pointed out letting her friend go.  
"Here he comes," informed Tellsha waving Angel and Xander over.  
"Hey, Girls," greeted Xander flopping down by Willow.  
"Hi," said Angel to Buffy as he sat down beside her.  
"Hi," replied Buffy giving Angel a shy smile. "Your football practice looked like it went well," she complemented, and leaned into Angel's welcoming arms.   
"What did I miss?" a puzzle Xander asked when he saw his best friend holding his other friend.  
"Buffy and Angel are going out," explained Willow. "The got together a few days ago, but decided on tel

ling us today," she added taking a big bite of her tuna sandwich. "Isn't that great?" she asked swallowing her bite.  
"Wow," said Xander amazed, but not surprised. "It's about time," he told Angel shoving a Twinkie in his mouth and smiled at the girls' moans of disbelieve.  
"You, Pig," called Tellsha taking a bite out of her salad. "Really, Xander, I don't… oh hi, Pike," Tellsha chirped when the beach blonde sat down beside her.  
"Hey," greeted Pike looking Buffy up and down.   
Angel gave Pike a glare. 'Looks like I may have competition,' thought Angel , and then turned his attention back to what his girlfriend was saying.

Part 10  
Buffy looked around at her surroundings. She knew staying at Willow's as late as she did wasn't her best choice, especially when she knew she had to walk home. Now here she was without a weapon walking the dangerous parts of LA. The chances of getting attack were high, more specially getting attack by vampires was high, but Buffy was praying that no one showed up.  
The wind blew around her causing a chill to go through her. It was a breezy night, and all she had on was blue jeans and a tank top with a matching jean jacket.  
"Hey, I can go that way," Buffy told herself spotting a short cut. "I should be home in no time," she said with a sigh of relieve.  
Cutting across the street Buffy ran up to the garden on 47th Street and began to cut through it when her side began to hurt, and her senses picked up to alert. Scanning the area Buffy didn't see anything, but darkness. Yet she knew someone or something was following her.

"It's late, and I'm tired. I don't feel like playing tonight. Show yourself," Buffy challenged getting set to fight at a moment notice.  
"Impressive," replied a female voice. "Not many people would have sensed me here," raven hair fell down the female's back, and a smile adorned her face. A smile that gave Buffy the major Wiggins.  
"I'm not most people," stated Buffy looking around for something to use as a weapon if the need a rose. The woman before her looked harmless, but things were not always as they seemed.   
"I'm not going to hurt you," spoke the female. "Would you be Makoto?"  
Buffy was a taken back by this raven hair woman mention of Makoto. Was she a friend or foe? How did she know Makoto?   
"Are you the Slayer?" inquired Raven. The young golden blond did not fit the description Olivia had given her of the current Slayer, and yet this young girl moved with the graces of the Slayer. Raven sensed power from this young girl, there was something about her.  
Buffy eyed Raven closely. She didn't look like a threat, but she couldn't shake the feelings she was having. Racking her brains Buffy tried to remember what Kit had said earlier about Raven.  
"She is said to be a beauty among beauties. Her name comes from the long raven hair that falls down her back," Kit's voice floated in Buffy's mind.  
'Could this be her?' questioned Buffy.   
"Are you Raven?" asked Buffy playing her hunch.  
"I am," answered Raven intertwining her hands. "You have heard of me, Slayer."   
Buffy nodded," Yes, I have. However, I am not the Slayer," explained Buffy feeling slightly nervous at finding out Raven was before her.  
"What are you then, a witch?" prompt Raven." You have to much power to be a regular human," she pointed out crossing her arms.  
"I'm not a normal human," admitted Buffy," but neither are you," she played watching Raven's every movement.  
"No, I'm not," replied Raven stepping back from Buffy. "Tell the Slayer to watch her back," addressed Raven vanishing in the cloud of fog that suddenly showed up.  
Finding herself alone once more, Buffy relaxed and gave thanks to whoever was listening, that she didn't have to fight Raven tonight without a weapon. When she didn't feel Raven anymore Buffy began her way home.  
'First thing tomorrow she would have to tell Makoto,' she decided.  
Running Buffy made it home in no time flat.

"Are you all right?" asked a worried Makoto the next morning.  
Buffy had just finished telling Makoto and the others about her encounter with Raven.  
"Yeah, she just asked if I was the Slayer, and then she told me to tell you to watch your back," explained Buffy grabbing the new cross bow Merrick had had made just for her.  
"I don't like the sound of that," voiced Kit holding Makoto close to him. "Sounds like she is challenging, Mako."  
"Let her," declared Makoto. "I won't back down," the black headed Slayer stated with determination.  
Makoto would be darn if she was going to back down to Raven. 

"Mistress," yelled Crow running into Raven's bedroom.  
"Do you know how to knock?" shouted Raven shooting Crow a venomous look. "Where is my crystal? It has been days since you have told me of the rumor, and yet you have produced nothing," she said fed up.  
"It was not there, Mistress, but I have a crew checking out some more rumors," cowered Crow quickly. When he saw Raven get up from her bed his heart quickened with fright.  
Raven smiled sweetly at Crow," Crow, do not fail me. By now the Slayer knows of me, and if she is anything like my dear sister Annie, it won't take her long to find the crystal," she barked causing crow to flinch.  
"I won't fail, Mistress," trembled Crow.  
Raven smiled and planted a kiss on his cheek before throwing him back," Go," was her only ordered.  
Once Crow was out of the room, Raven grabbed her dress she was to wear that day. It was one of her favorites. A deep velvet blue with a wide neck line. The first time she had worn it had been to her little half sister's thirteenth birthday part. Who would have thought that eventually the two sisters would end up being each others worst enemy.  
"Annie, were is that crystal?" asked Raven looking up into the sky.

"I haven't found anything on the red arrow yet, but here is stuff on the Destiny Crystal," exclaimed Rem causing the heads of her friends to jerk up.  
"You got something?" inquired Makoto looking at her best friend.  
"Let's see… has powers… wanted by many… disappeared…Here we go," Rem piped up taking a sip on her coke.  
"What?" wondered Buffy biting into her honey roasted turkey sandwich.  
"It says here," began Rem," That Annie Leeway managed to get the crystal before her half sister. Annie had a best friend, Erica who had enormous spiritual power. Somehow the two young women placed it were no one could find it. All that was left after Annie's death was a poem, that no one seemed to be able to figure all the way out," Rem went on.  
"What's the poem?" questioned Angel looking over his adopted big sister's shoulder.  
"It reads:

__

The crystal is full of power.  
Can not be seen at any hour.

Unattainable through hatred.  
But not through love.  
Within the love of the Chosen,  
Can this crystal be unfrozen.  
Only she can't awaken,  
The true purpose of the crystal,"

finished Rem thinking about what she had just read.  
"The Slayer," suggested Buffy pointing at Makoto.  
"It sounds like that's what they meant," agreed Rem turning her attention to her best friend as did the others.  
"Okay," spoke Makoto taking in everything that was said," but where do I find it?" she asked. If she was the one to will the crystal she would first need to find it.  
"Can I see this?" asked Buffy taking the old book that Rem had just read from.  
Re-reading the poem, Buffy came to the conclusion that it was Makoto will that could control the crystal. The answered to the hiding place had to be here within the poem somewhere. It was staring them in the face she just knew it.

  
"Anything?" Angel asked his girlfriend.  
"It's here, I know it is," insisted Buffy placing the book down. "Mako, is the one to will it, and it can't be seen at all," she listed off the clues as everyone listened," and the poem says within the chosen's love so…"  
"So that could mean," Rem picked up. "The Destiny Crystal is contained within Mako herself, just as it must have been within Annie," concluded Rem.  
"In me?" Makoto was a taken back by this suggestion. "I don't feel anything in me, and I think I would know," she pointed out sitting down.  
"Not if it was in a place surrounded by love," Rem stated giving her best friend a smile.   
"My heart," getting what Rem and Buffy were getting at. "It's in my heart," she said softly covering her heart with her hand. "That's… Wow…"

Part 11  
"Buffy," cried Dawn excitedly when her big sister walked into the house. Dawn threw her tiny arms around Buffy giving her a bear hug.  
"Hey, Munchkin," greeted Buffy hugging her sister back. "Where is everyone?" she inquired putting Dawn down.  
"We're in here," Spike's voice came floating from the dining room.  
Buffy took Dawn's hand and together the two sisters walked into the dining room where their family sat waiting for them. Taking a seat next to her brother Spike, Buffy greeted everyone.  
"So what's this I hear about you going out with Angel now?" Spike curiously asked.  
"We started going out five days ago, and he's has been the perfect gentleman," insisted Buffy taking the tea her mother had past to her.  
"He better be," replied Spike in his protective big brother voice. "If he's not then I'll have to kick his butt or Riley will."  
"You will not!" exclaimed Buffy giving Spike a pointed look.  
"I will so," Spike fired back, knowing that would get a responds from his sister. He knew Angel was a good guy, and he liked the boy, it was just that Buffy was his little sister. He wasn't ready for her to grow up quit yet.  
"Mom, how was work?" asked Buffy changing the subject as she played with her peas.  
"Buffy, don't play with your food," scowled Mr. Summers looking up from some papers he was working on while he ate.  
"Work went well," answered Mrs. Summers. "A new shipment arrived today and it is sure to bring the customers in," she implied handing Dawn a napkin to wipe her face. "How was school?"  
"Great," declared Dawn. "Mommy, today Mr. Ryan said that I was really smart… and then at lunch Chrissy said Tommy Baker liked me, but I told her that he was just my friend," rambled Dawn excitedly bouncing in her seat. "Then I got an A on my Phonics test and then…"  
Buffy sat back in her chair and listened to her family go on about their day. It was nice to hear laughter and happiness. Her family was unaware of the things that go bump in the night. There were times she had wanted to tell them, especially when she was younger and had nightmares. However, she knew then as she knows now that she couldn't tell them. If they found out they would think she was crazy either that or they would take her away, and she needed to be taught to be a Slayer. Plus there was always a chance her family could be put in danger.

"Sissy, will you sing me a bed time song?" pleaded Dawn later that night as Buffy was tucking her into bed.  
"Dawnie, I think Mom wanted you a sleep a hour ago," reasoned Buffy turning on Dawn's mermaid night light.  
"Please," begged Dawn giving her sister a pouty look, that she had learned from Buffy herself.  
Buffy smiled at Dawn's look. Darn, why did she have to teach Dawn such a cute pout.   
"All right," relented Buffy sitting down on her sister's bed," come here, Munchkin," she held her arms opened for Dawn to crawl into them.  
Clapping her hands in triumph Dawn crawled into Buffy's lap. Her big sister's voice began to law her into a peaceful sleep.

__

//In your dreams magical thought.  
All dreams are real, unless you dream there not.  
In your dreams love is the plot,  
Carrying on wings of hope.  
Each of our souls intertwine when we do.  
Instantly we see it,

The time to grow and be it.  
When everything is pin on a hope.

//Let rise the dreams of your heart.  
That innocent you,  
Careless and Kind.  
Free to roam the breeze in love.  
Only when to brilliantly shine as one,"

sang Buffy softly.

Once Dawn was asleep Buffy kissed her forehead and placed her down into the Power Puff Girls bed," Good-night, Munchkin," whispered Buffy before leaving the little girl's room.  
"Good-night, Mom and Dad," said Buffy walking past her parents' room.   
"Good-night, Sweetie," called her mother. "Home tomorrow after training with Mako," she added causing Buffy to smile.  
"Okay," responded Buffy heading towards her room, down the hall.  
Once in her room, Buffy got read for bed. As she laid there, she couldn't help but think about what she had heard that day at Makoto's. Makoto had the crystal Raven was after. The red arrow, which they had found out about in one of Rem's old books was now their main weapon against Raven. However, the discussion on it was in Latin, so Merrick had to translate it.  
It turned out the Red Arrow has a powerful spell put on it by Annie's best friend, Erica. The arrow was in cased with the spell, and given to Annie to use. According to the watcher's book Merrick had read a few days ago, despite the constant fighting between Annie and Raven, Annie didn't want to have to kill her half sister so she asked Erica to do a binding spell on the arrow using her spiritual powers.  
'She couldn't kill her sister,' though Buffy sadly. 'It must have been hard for her to bind her,' with a yawn Buffy rolled on to her left side, and gave into sleep.

"Hey you," sighed Makoto as she felt Kit's hands working their magic on her swore back as he climb onto their bed. "You look tired," she commented softly kissing the back on his hand.  
"I am," admitted Kit moving his hands away so he could open his arms for Makoto to climb into. "All this researching is exhausting," lying back into the pillows he pulled Makoto with him. "I love you," he said sweetly caressing Makoto's face as she closed her eyes.  
"I love you," repeated Makoto lying her right arm over his chest. "I am so thankful for you, Buffy, Rem, Merrick, Angel , and Maya," gushed the young woman. "I don't know what I do without all of you."  
"Let's never find out, Love," conveyed Kit kissing Makoto's forehead. He smiled when she saw his world had fallen asleep already in dream land. "Good=night, Love," he said softly turning out the lights.

"Makoto," a faded voice called out to her.  
Makoto opened her eyes and found herself surrounded in white fog in a light blue room. The air around her smelled of roses, and felt cool to the touch. Yet Makoto felt save and calm with her surroundings.  
"Where am I?" asked Makoto to no one in particular.  
"You're dreaming," the faded voice replied getting closer.   
"Who are you?" Makoto asked again as the voice became a young woman with black flowing hair and the bluest eyes Makoto had ever seen.   
"I'm Annie," explained the female. "I am her to tell you how to use the Destiny Crystal, should such a nee a rise."  
"You're a past Slayer. You're the one who binded Raven 1500 years ago," expressed Makoto , looking at the young woman before her.  
"Yes, Raven is my half sister, and a very worthy opponent, however, she can be bind once more," Annie confessed with sadness in her voice.  
"I'm sorry your

big sister is not who you though she was," apologized Makoto feeling sorry for the dead slayer.  
"The red arrow should bind her, and the Destiny Crystal as long as it is pure will take care of her followers," outlined Annie ignoring Makoto's last comment. "Makoto, you must think of the love you feel for others when using the crystal otherwise if you think of any sort of hatred or anger, the crystal will not be pure and it will become useless to you," warned Annie before fading away. 

Part 12  
Makoto twirled her stake as she walked though the Gray side cemetery. She had gotten bored with the research, and was itching to stop Raven and her followers before they struck again. Early that day it had been reported on the news that four college age students had been captured and bleed to death. Makoto and her friends of course suspected Raven had something to do with it, so now here she was. Kit had wanted to go with her, but Makoto has assured him she would be okay. After much arguing she convinced him she would be fine by herself.   
"Vampires," Makoto called out," Come out, come out where ever you are."  
The breeze blew, but no one came. Placing her stake in her weapon bag Makoto started to think about her dream, and what Annie had told her. The instant she had told Merrick about it he had asked a lot of questions, that she herself didn't always have the answer too. The love she held for the family and friends she had been able to built over the past nine year as the Slayer was going to be the key in fighting Raven. 

"Crow," bellowed Raven walking into the dining room. "You have not delivered my crystal to me yet," she pointed out placing her hands on her hips. "As such, I shall go out tonight and look for some leads," she informed him heading towards the front door.  
"Mistress, you should not go out by yourself," remarked Crow with worry. He had been having strange feelings for his Mistress ever since that kiss, and he did not like the idea of her going out a lone.  
"I will be fine," implied Raven putting on her leather coat. "Maybe I'll get lucky and run into this Slayer. I know she got our third message today," laughed Raven opening the door.  
"Mistress, at least let me come," pleaded Crow now standing in front of Raven.  
"Do you worry about me, Crow?" imposed Raven trying hard not to smile at his gesture. She was evil, things like this shouldn't make her feel the way she was feeling at that moment.  
"I do," replied Crow calmly. "I know it is not my place, and you are the Mistress, but I can not help it," he confessed reaching out to touch Raven's pearly skin.  
"Try," Raven shot out pulling away before Crow could touch her. Without another word Raven left the mansion on her own.

Makoto was half way home when a alert feeling started going off. Stopping in her tracks, Makoto followed the feeling over to the North side building. Looking at the surroundings, she didn't see anything out of the ordinary and she didn't hear anything.   
'I'm tired,' thought Makoto shaking her head. 'I need some rest, my senses are on over drive lately.' she thought as she moved to head back in the direction she had came from.   
"Oh, Sorry," apologized Makoto bumping into a young woman.  
"It's okay," claimed the young woman flipping her hair back behind her back. "You should get home though, a lot of strange people are out tonight," she commented as her raven hair blew in the light breeze that had picked up.  
"Don't I know it," agreed Makoto, for the first time getting a good look at the young woman. "It's a good thing I know how to handle myself ," she joked picking up the wooden stake that had fallen out of her weapon bag.

The young woman's eyes followed Makoto's movement, and truth dawned on her," You're the Slayer."  
Makoto stood up straight at the young woman's statement," How do you know who I am?" she directed, then it hit her. This young woman had long raven hair and was a beauty. Not to mention it looked like her finger nails were a lot longer then most people's. "You're Raven," said Makoto gripping her stake tighter in her hands.  
"I am," replied Raven grinning as she sized the Slayer up," I have been waiting to meet you. I have heard you are quit a good Slayer," she remarked crossing her arms. This young woman before her lit up with power, so much like Annie's and yet, this young woman's powers seemed to be greater then that of Annie's.   
"All of it's true," never faltering Makoto stood her ground. "You have been looking for the Destiny Crystal, I hear," she commented wondering why Raven hadn't attacked yet. Raven looked like a normal young woman, and yet Makoto knew just like Buffy did the other night, that Raven was not a mere human.   
"You heard right," declared Raven smiling as she watched Makoto try to read her. "I betting since you brought it up, you know where it is," she inquired watching Makoto's expression.  
"If I did," started Makoto smiling her own confident smile," I wouldn't tell you."  
"You are a Slayer all right," laughed Raven. "My sister, was just as stubborn," she put forth shaking her head. "You know I met that little sister of yours the other night and I must say, what a sweetly she was," Raven imposed bring up Buffy.  
"You stay away from her," Makoto said firmly not liking what Raven was implying. "She is not a part of this fight," she added.  
"Oh, but I believe she is. I have senses too, and my sense are telling me that this young girl is not an ordinary human being. She told me herself, so I will make a deal with you," bargained Raven. "You find me the crystal and give it to me, or that young girl pays the price, she caution backing away from Makoto.  
"No, deal," stated Makoto," I won't let you near her or anyone else," she shot out," Annie, didn't want to kill you because you were her sister," Makoto pointed out planning her first move," but I don't have that problem, especially when you are threatening people I care about."  
"Oh, you have a back bone," teased Raven opening her hands to flex her long nails she liked to call claws.   
"I have a lot more then that," Makoto shot back," now are we going to chat all night, or are we going to fight?"  
"You Slayers, always wanting to fight, how sad," commented Raven backing away from Makoto. "Fear not though," she advised," we will meet again real soon, and then I shall send you to your grave, Slayer," with that Raven disappeared in a cloud of fog just as she had before. 

"So she didn't even try to attack?" asked Merrick later that night as he sat with Makoto, Rem, and Kit. Angel had long since gone to bed and so had Maya.   
"No not a move," answered Makoto taking her black hair out of her half pony tail. "It was like she was more interested in talking then fight."  
"She could be trying to throw you off," suggested Rem lighting a Vanilla candle. "Trying to get you so you aren't prepared for her, when she does decide it is time to fight."  
"Oh, don't worry," Makoto assured her friends," I am more then ready to stop her, I told her that I didn't have a problem with killing her."  
"Speaking of," Rem spoke up," I found the spell Erica had originally used and used it on three of your arrows," she told her best friend. "You'll have three chances to hit Raven, and if what Annie told you is true about her followers then we should stand a good chance against them."  
"Find out where they are hiding," instructed Makoto kindly. "It's time we were the ones on the offense instead of the defense," she pointed out getting up from her chair. "We'll find out where she is hiding, come up with a plan, and then attack," she listed turning on her lap top computer.  
Rem, Kit, and Merrick looked at the young Slayer and nodded. It was so unlike Makoto to be this forward, but they supposed that nine years as the Slayer as taught Makoto that sometimes the offense is the way to go. Raven had to be stopped before she hurt anyone else or figured out that Makoto herself carried the Destiny Crystal inside her heart.  
Pulling her chair over to her lap top, Makoto sat down and began to go through recently bought houses. It was going to take a while to go through, but she was sure that someone like Raven would buy a house instead of rent it. Either that or she would have the owners killed, and then moved in. Makoto was leaning towards the second option.   
'She will not go near anyone I care about,' though Makoto as Raven's comment about Buffy came to her. 'I'll have to warn both Buffy and Angel tomorrow to be on their guard, and not walk home at night.'  
Kit looked at his Love as she typed away at the keyboard, and allowed himself a proud smile at the beautiful woman he would call wife one day soon. He would be by her side forever.

Part 13  
"Are you sure this is the address?" asked Buffy the following day as she and Angel headed up the side walk of the old mansion.   
"This is the address Makoto wrote down," replied her boyfriend taking her hand into his. "Are you sure we should be checking this place out by ourselves?" countered Angel. "I mean Makoto pretty much told us to stay out of this situation from now on."  
Buffy shrugged her shoulders and headed up the side walk to the door," It's daylight," she pointed out pulling him with her," we have weapons and I even grabbed one of Makoto's red arrows if we need it," she added. Although Buffy felt extremely nervous inside at taking such a chance at finding Raven at home, she knew this was something she had to do, although she still didn't know why.  
"Fine," relented Angel not liking this idea one bit. He knew he should of told someone about Buffy's crazy idea, but he didn't and now he was determined to stand by her side and fight, which he had a feeling they just might have to do.  
"Get ready," warned Buffy as she knocked on the hard wooden door.

990 A.D.  
"Sis, look at this?" shouted Annie Leeway running into her big half sister's room. "Can you believe Mom is letting me wear it?" she questioned twirling around in her ice blue no sleeves dress.  
"It's beautiful, Annie," laughed Raven at her little sister's delight. "You know it's not everyday that a girl turns eighteen," she commented combing out her long raven hair.   
"I know," agreed Annie hopping up on one of her sister's fluffy chairs. "Mom and Daddy says that you will be married soon to Jack," Annie mentioned naming a young aristocratic man who had been courting Raven for sometime now.   
"They can dream," stated Raven adding her butterfly pin to her hair. "I do not have a wish to marry, and no one is going to make me," determined Raven got up from her vanity and grabbed her black fancy shoes. "Annie, were are you shoes?" she asked of her little sister.  
"I couldn't decide whether I wanted to wear my blue ones of my white ones," answered Annie sweetly swinging her legs back and forth. "Which one do you think I should wear?" she asked her big sister. Although she knew Raven was her half sister, she never thought of Raven as anything less then her full big sister. Someone she hoped to grow up to be like. Raven didn't care what people thought about her, and that was something Annie admired and wished she could be like.   
"The white ones," decided Raven standing up after putting her shoes on. "Now lets go find them shall we?" she related leading her little sister out of her room.  
"I am glad to have a big sister like you, Raven," complamented Annie following her big sister out of her room and down the hall to her own.

Raven excused herself from her present company, and made her way out into the Leeway garden. Her birthday had been such a great time that night, but even she needed some time alone. Having her mother and step-father hassling her about getting married to Jack was getting on her last nerve and she didn't have the heart to yell at them and tell them she didn't want to get married. Her parents would think she was mad, to not want to marry was unheard in this era.   
In fact, Raven was sure that both her parent all ready had Annie's future husband picked out and she was only thirteen. Her little sister was the only thing that keep her at home the minute she turned sixteen she was going to runaway, but one look at her little sister's sad face and pleads to stay, made Raven stay.   
Sitting back onto the cement bench in the rose part of the garden, Raven began to think about who she was. Yes, she was Raven Leeway the daughter of Christina Leeway and step-daughter of Kline Leeway, but she was different then most people if not all. She was half demon. Sure her outward appearance never gave it away, her mother had made sure over the years to make sure of that, but being part demon was still a part of Raven. A part she wasn't so sure she wanted to forget about.   
Annie was the most important person to her and her mother made sure to remind her everyday of what Annie would think should she ever find out about who Raven really was. Part of Raven knew that Annie would be okay, that she would love her big sister none the less, but another part feared that she would get frighten of her, and that was thing keeping Raven from telling Annie her secret. Her mother and herself were the only ones who knew of her true father. Kline Leeway just thought that Raven's father was a bum, and ran out of her and her mother.   
"So deep in thought," hissed a voice from beside Raven causing her to jump out of her thoughts.  
Jumping up from her seat, Raven looked down at the green colored demon sitting were she once sat," Who are you?" she demanded shaking with surprise and fear.  
"Don't worry," promised the green demon. "I am Wesley, a once loyal servant of your father's until he met his end," explained the demon smiling up at the young woman.  
"You knew my father?" questioned Raven not sure if she should believe this thing or not. "How do I know you are not lying to me?" she urged not ready to trust him.  
"You don't," shot back the Wesley," but I am to give you this," he informed Raven producing a golden lighting shape necklace in his hand. "Your father's last wish was for me to give this to you on your eighteenth birthday."  
Raven looked down at the necklace Wesley held in his hand. It was a lovely golden necklace with diamonds of the color purple in them," Such a weird color for diamonds," Raven pointed out touching the necklace.  
"These are not your ordinary diamonds," explained Wesley standing up. "They are enchanted diamonds, full of power and might. Wear this and you shall be who you were meant to be," he claimed walking behind Raven slipping the necklace around her neck.  
"How do I know you are not up to something?" grilled Raven touching the necklace that now hung around her neck.  
"All I am trying to do is as your father wished," whispered Wesley," Show you who you really are," with his last words the necklace started to give off a strange energy and Raven lost constness.

Present:  
"I don't think anyone is home," rushed Angel after Buffy knocked twice on the door. "Let's go," he said trying to pull the young golden blond away from the door.   
"Angel, someone has to b…,"started Buffy, but she never got to finished as she along with Angel were pulled into the house by two human hands.

"May I help you?" asked a toad like demon as the human woman took Buffy and Angel into what looked like a study room.  
"We're looking for Raven," responded Buffy feeling her back pack for the arrow she had in it.   
"You came here looking for Mistress?" laughed Crow sitting back in his seat. "Are you suicidal?" he inquired Crow in disblieve. Before his stood the young woman he had been told worked with the Slayer, and beside her stood the young man he had been told about as well.   
"Look is she here?" asked Buffy not really wanting to chit chat with these lackey that she had a feeling she and Angel could take care of in no time flat.   
" Come in," remarked a woman's voice. 

Part 14  
"Rem, where's the address I had on my desk?" requested Makoto walking into her best friend's room. "I had it on my desk, and was going to go check it out with Kit tonight, but now I can't find it."  
Rem sat up on her bed," I haven't seen it actually. Maybe you put it somewhere else," she suggested getting up from her bed to stretch.  
"No," Makoto shook her head. "I know I put it on my desk before I started to train Buffy and Angel. Then when I went to get it a few minutes ago it was gone," she reasoned.  
"Mako, Rem," shouted Kit as he ran into Rem's room out of breath," Have you two seen Buffy or Angel?" he asked with worry in his eyes.  
"Not since five," answered Makoto getting worried upon seeing the look in Kit's eyes. "They told me they were going to have dinner over at Buffy's."  
Kit rubbed his temples," Mrs. Summers just called neither one of them showed up," he stated getting worried looks from both young women now.  
"Wait, that was an hour ago," Rem pointed out running her hand through her hair," They should have been at Buffy's a long time ago," she affirmed.  
"Not if they went to check out that address," Makoto said with a frustrated sigh. "I told those two to stay out of this, and they disobeyed me," she said upset and worried out of her mind. Raven had made it a point last time to threatened Buffy and now Buffy and Angel had just walked into the threat.   
"Are you sure they would take a chance like that?" inquired Kit, although he knew the answer.  
"With those two," implied Rem," I'm sure of it."  
"Let's go," instructed Makoto already out of the room. 'Buffy, Angel, when I get you two home safely I am going to choke you,' she thought as Rem and Kit followed her. All three of them full of fear of what Raven would do to the two teenagers if they did not get there on time.

"Have a seat," offered Raven giving Angel and Buffy a white teeth smile.   
Buffy took Angel's hand and pulled him down beside her on a love seat," We want to talk to you," she stated.  
"Leave us," Raven instructed her followers with a wave of her hand. "I will call if I need anything."  
"Mistress, surely you know the Slayer will be on her way to get these two, and a fight is sure to happen," Crow put forth, unable to grasps the situation he had found himself in. In all his years he had never seen the good guys come to the villains layer with such ease.  
"Then prepare a front, should the need arise, we will fight," spoke Raven taking a seat across from Buffy. "Now leave."  
"Yes, Mistress," obeyed Crow leaving the room followed by Olivia.

"Now that they are gone," inquired Raven," why may I ask have you come hear? Alone?"   
"I want to know why," replied Buffy getting puzzled looks from Raven and Angel.  
"Why what?" a puzzled Raven laughed. The sight before her was too interesting to have her followers kill these two now. This young girl with power sat before her, and she was dying to know why.  
"Why did you betray you little sister, by becoming a monster?" declaired Buffy crossing her arms in front of her as Angel looked at her in shocked as well as Raven.  
"I see you have read about mine and Annie's relationship, No?" questioned Raven placing her hands in her lap. "What exactly would you like me to say?"  
"It seems that you two were close once, and then you turned evil. Then she became a Slayer and you to had to fight. I don't understand how you could turned on your own sister like that," she admitted stating something she had been thinking about ever since she had heard about it the other day.  
Putting Dawn to bed the other night, made Buffy really think about what could of happened to make to sisters that seemed so close to fight to the death. Was is really over mystical objects or was there something more.  
"I'm part demon, she was the Slayer," responded Raven turning her eyes away from the two teenagers. "We grew to be different, and when Annie found out about me she decided that I was not worthy of being her sister and started to come after me."  
"I don't believe it," Buffy said honestly. "Annie was a Slayer and your sister. From what we read, it was hard on her to fight you, and she only did it because you kept going after all these mystical objects," she shot out before Angel pulled her to him and felt the stake in his back pocket.  
"Are you trying to get us attacked?" he said in an undertone to Buffy who looked at him and shook her head.  
"No," she promised giving his hand

a squeeze before leaning forward.   
"I wanted power, what demon doesn't?" Raven placed on the table sitting back in her chair. "Annie, didn't have a choice, but to stop me."  
"Your not all demon though," claimed Buffy trying to reach Raven like she wanted to, to find out the real cause of the evil in her. "You're also part human and that means you have to have a heart and soul. Did those just shut down or did you decide not to use them?" she put forth   
"My little sister asked me the very same thing, and do you know what I told her?" asked Raven leaning into Buffy's space.  
"What?" responded Buffy pulling back from Raven. Something eerly about her grin bothered Buffy.  
"I told her that they made me weak, and I was never going to be weak," laughed Raven sitting back in her chair. "Your expression reminds me so much of hers."  
"How can you think that your heart and soul are weak?" expressed Buffy shocked at what Raven just said. "They're what makes you strong, they make you human."  
"Again my sister said the same thing," Raven pointed out shaking her head as a necklace fell from around her neck.  
Buffy noticed this and the glow slight glowing field that surrounded the diamonds embedded in the necklace," Pretty necklace," she commented causing Raven to look down at her necklace.  
"It was a gift from my real father long ago for my eighteenth birthday. I wear it every two months to gain it's powers," explained Raven holding the lightening bolt necklace in her hand. "I just put it on today."  
"Why are you after the Destiny Crystal?" inquired Buffy playing with the hem of her leather coat. So far she noticed that Raven had been talking to them as if they were normal visitors, but looks could be deceiving.  
Angel watched his girlfriend with interests as well as Raven. The conversation was making him wonder what Buffy was hoping to accomplis

h. At first when she had told him she wanted to see Raven he had thought she was crazy, but after much promising of she knew what she was doing he gave in. Now he hoped he was right to do so. Makoto and them would be coming after them soon, he knew it. He hadn't left a message for them, but he knew in his bones that they had already figured out that he and Buffy had lied about where they were going . Makoto and them were on their way, he knew it.  
"I want it's power," answered Raven shortly, she was growing tried of this conversation and yet she couldn't find it within herself to call her followers to take care of this young golden blond and her boyfriend.  
"For?" prompt Buffy although she pretty much had the idea why she wanted the crystal.  
"I want to rule the world and have everyone bow down at my feet," reveled Raven not shocking Buffy one little bit.  
"What do you think Annie would say to this?" played Buffy. She had a feeling and she was going to play it out.   
"She would be trying to stop me from finding it," replied Raven standing up. "I have feeling you know where it is," she smiled turning around to face Buffy and Angel.  
"No we don't," lied Buffy standing up as well. "Even if we did we wouldn't tell you," she stated feeling Angel standing up behind her to watch her back should they be attacked.  
"Such fire," commented Raven as her grin got bigger," You do remind me so much of my late sister. How I missed seeing that determined look in her eyes."  
"You miss her don't you," Buffy voiced out of no where getting a surprised looked from both the other parties in the room. "You want to bring her back."  
"That's prepous," denied Raven in amazement. 'How can she know?'  
"Is it?" appealed Buffy not buying one word Raven was saying. "I did some of my own research on the Destiny Crystal last night. It's got a lot of power, but it can only be used to the fullest when it is surrounded by love or is asked to bring a love one back," she pointed out getting another surprised look from Angel.  
"Buffy, why didn't you share this information with everyone else?" questioned Angel in complete amazement. Could it be true? Could Raven really want her sister back?  
"I wanted to play this hunch," said Buffy not moving her eyes away from Raven. "You want you sister back, why?" asked Buffy not willing to let up on her idea.   
Raven turned her head from the two teenagers glares and looked out the window. 'How could someone so young figure out her true intent. She had been mean and cruel to hide the fact, that in the end she just wanted to see her sister again and tell her that…'  
"You miss her, don't you?" whispered Buffy, but all the parties in the room heard her loud and clear.  
"I…," began Raven looking up at the stars.

"You guys ready?" asked Makoto as they came upon the manison.   
"Let's do it," affirmed Kit grabbing his sword.  
"I got the spell," promised Rem taking out her green candle and lit it.  
"Begin," instructed Makoto watching Raven's followers guard the doors to the manison.

Part 15  
"You what?" encouraged Buffy sharing a quick look with Angel.  
Raven shook her head in disbelieve. This young woman was right, she did want her sister back. That fact, had surprised her at first, Annie had been a pain in her side for so long, and yet before she was a pain she was her bright stubborn little sister. The last thing she was before Annie hand binded her that faithful day was sadness washing across her little sister's face as the red ribbons engulfed her. No matter how hard Raven tried to make the human half of her go away it was there, stronger then ever at times.   
"You miss her," Buffy spoke up. "Why did you change, Raven?" asked Bufy as Angel sat back down.  
"I…," started Raven. "I don't know," she answered truthfully.   
"Was there something that made you change or…," Bufyf trailed off as light came into Raven's eyes.  
"My eighteenth birthday," light continued to dance in Ravens' eyes as she began to remember.

990 A.D.  
"Wow, Raven, that's a pretty necklace!" exclaimed Annie running over to her sister as Raven walked back into the ball room where everyone was gathered talking and dancing away.  
"Thanks, it was a gift," explained Raven toying with the necklace while her mind wondered back to Wesley. "How's the party going?" she changed the subject looking down at her blue eyes little sister.   
"It's boring," commented Annie crossing her arms. "I mean I'm having fun dancing with Devon and everything, but the talking going on is a bore, and Mom is trying to get Jack to find you," she warned spotting their mother and the young man of twenty who had been trying to court Raven for the past two years.  
"Great," said Raven plastering a smile on her face as their mother and Jack came over to them.  
"Raven, there you are, Dear. Jack here has been looking all over for you," claimed Mrs. Leeway giving her eldest a disapproving look at Raven leaving her own party.  
"I apologize, Jack," apologized Raven bow slightly to Jack. "May I help you with something?" she inquired politely as the young man took her hand and gave it a feather like kiss.  
"I was wondering if I might have the pleasure of this dance?" asked Jack giving Raven one of his smiles he knew no girl could resiste.   
"That would be lovely," Raven said with false sincerity in her voice," however, I promised someone else I dance with them first, but I'll save you the next one," she reasoned taking her hand away from Jack's grasp.  
"Of course, I shall look forward to it," declaired Jack winking at her before taking off to find someone to dance with until he could dance with the raven hair beauty he was sure to marry someday, if he had his say in it.  
Once Jack was out of hearing range Raven and Annie both knew by the look on their mother's face what was to come.  
"Raven, you were completely rude to Jack," snapped Mrs. Leeway in an undertone. "Annie, go find your father, he has someone he would like you to meet," she told her youngest. "As for you young lady," she turned to Raven," come with me."  
"Yes, Mother," Raven obeyed dreading the conversation she knew they were about to have.

"Sit down, Raven," instructed Mrs. Leeway the minute the two had reached the empty study.   
"Mother, I didn't mean…," started Raven but stopped in mid-sentence by the look her mother was giving her.  
"Didn't mean to what, Raven? Treat Jack so poorly? You may not like the idea of getting married young lady, but if you do not find a suitor within the next year your father and I will choose for you," promised Mrs. Leeway sitting down across from her daughter.  
"I don't want to be married," stated Raven standing up upset at her mother's statement. "I want to see the world, and not be tied down."  
"Raven, you are a Leeway, and as a Leeway you have a name to up hold," Mrs. Leeway said sternly.  
"Mother, I don't want to marry, and if you think about it, technically I am not a Leeway so the family's reputaion is not mine to up hold," Raven pointed out looking straight at her mother.  
" Raven Elisa Leeway, you are so a Leeway. You are your father and I eldest daughter and you will act like no one else is that clear?" demanded Mrs. Leeway firmly staring at her daughter.  
"Kline is not my father and you know it," agrued Raven not noticing her necklace was turning a dark purple with each time she got upset more.  
"Raven, we will not have the discussion about who your real father is again, do you hear me?" inquired Mrs. Leeway wishing she could just wipe the truth about Raven's real father out of her mind. That horrible demon had lye to her and then took advantage of her. The end result being Raven. She would be darn if she would let Raven become anything like that monster.   
"Why because he was demon?" questioned Raven in disbelieve. "You're the one who stayed with him for a while. His blood is in my veins, does that mean I am never allowed to know about my other half?" she argued not believing what her mother was appling.  
"Yes," shot Mrs. Leeway. "You are to be a normal young woman, and I am going inside now to find Jack and have him ask you to dance once more. Now I expect you in there," she affirmed giving her daughter a firm look, heading back into the ball room.  
"Fine," snapped Raven under her breath. "I wish that I could be like my father," she said not noticing her necklace was glowing and swirls were coming out of it. 

"Your necklace gives you power," stated Buffy as Raven finished her story. "Why didn't you just take it off?"   
"After that night, I was so full of anger that I didn't want to take it off. I want to show everyone all of me," explained Raven sitting down in her chair wiping tears she had not cried for so long from her eyes.   
"But why give up the human half of yourself?" wondered Angel speaking up for the first time in a while.  
"Why not?" asked Raven. "No one seemed to respect that part of me, except Annie, however, when I turned into the demon half everyone either respected me or feared me. So after that night, I started searching for mystical objects said to give strong power of some form. As I searched I lost myself and became nothing but evil. Then that faithful day when Annie shot me with the arrow, it awoken the human me that had been hiding inside for so long, but it was to late to tell her I was sorry," Raven said sadly wiping her eyes.

"But if you want to tell her that now, why did you kill that little boy?" injected Buffy feeling sorry for Raven.  
"He's not dead," assured Raven getting an atake back look from Buffy and Angel.  
"He looked dead to me," stated Buffy wondering were Raven was going with this.  
"I used…," started Raven but she was interrupted by Crow running into the room.  
"Mistress, the Slayer and two of her friends are here," he cried. "We're losing big time," he stated with a worried expression on his face. "What should we do?"   
"Leave that to me," voiced Buffy grabbing Angel's hand and ran out of the room pulling him with.  
"Where are we going?" directed Angel as Buffy pulled him out the front door.   
" Makoto," shouted Buffy when she spotted the black hair Slayer finishing off two vampires.   
"Buffy, Angel run," yelled Makoto spotting the two teenagers. She allowed herself a sigh of relieve at seeing 

both of them unharmed.   
"Stop," instructed Buffy, stopping Makoto dead in her tracks.   
"What?" the surprise Slayer and her best friend who had heard Buffy's request as well turned to look at the young golden blond.  
"She means stop fighting," clarified Angel, not sure he like where Buffy was going with this idea, but supported her never the less.  
"Are you crazy?" expressed Rem as much in shock as Makoto and now Kit. "Get down here," she demanded.  
"Followers, pull back," Raven spoke coming up from behind the two teenagers.   
"Mistress?" asked A puzzle Olivia who had stopped her chanting. "Are you feeling all right?"  
"I am feeling fine," informed Raven. "Now do as I comand and stop fighting with the Slayer."  
Giving their Mistress a weird look Raven's followers pulled back, and did what they were told.   
"Mako, Rem, Kit, come in," invited Raven turning towards the three human who seemed to have been able to take out over half of her followers in such a short time.  
"And we should because?" Makoto didn't trust Raven one bit and was a little freaked by Raven's smile and the fact that Buffy and Angel weren't moving away from her. "Be careful," Makoto warned Rem and Kit as the three of them followed Raven into the house. Making sure she was in front of Angel and Buffy the whole time now.  
"Buffy, what's going on?" whispered Makoto as she sat down beside the young golden blond.   
"Raven, is not as bad as we first thought," explained Buffy sincerely. "She just wanted to bring her sister back," the last part surprised Makoto and the other two to no end.  
"Then why go through all this trouble?" Makoto asked Raven as the raven haired beauty sat down.  
"I am know as quite the villian even in these times," started Raven still wearing a genuine smile," What would my followers have though if I told them I wanted to bring a dead Slayer back to life?" she asked rhetorically.  
"That you were nuts," answered Kit putting his arm around Makoto.  
"Exactly, as I was telling Buffy and Angel here I did not kill a innocent boy. I made the boy with magic that I had inquired over the years and this necklace that once turned me evil has no effect on me anymore," she went on handing a plate of cookies to the teenagers that Olivia had just brought in on her request.  
"What?" exclaimed Makoto still not believing what was happening in front of her.  
Raven went on to explain about her and Annie's sister relationship and of what made her decide to be the way she had been for so long. She explained how seeing her sister's face that last time, made her wake up and relize that what she had become was worst then what she ever imaged she could be.   
After three hours of talking Makoto and Raven came to an agreement. Makoto would not kill Raven or any of her followers as long as they didn't attack any innocent people. If they did, Makoto promised to kill them.   
Buffy smiled to herself as she watched Makoto and Raven actually shake hands as they left Raven's house.  
"Mistress, are we really going to do what we promised?" asked Crow coming up behind Raven.  
"Yes, Crow," answered Raven smiling before she took him and brushed her lips against his.

"Today and tonight was weird," commented Angel later the evening as he and Buffy looked up at the stars sparkling in the sky. "How did you know Raven would pull back?" he asked his girlfriend as she snuggled closer to him.  
"I didn't know," replied Buffy snuggling into Angel's warm body," but as a big sister I knew what I would trully want if I was in her shoes and I played that hunch."  
"I love you," admitted Angel looking down into Buffy's emerald green eyes.  
"I love you," repeated Buffy moving to brush her lips against her boyfriend's, that man that she loved.   
'This is the way is should be,' thought Buffy as she felt Angel's arms wrap around her and pulled her to him. 'Forever.'

As for the Destiny Crystal, it was decide to remain inside Makoto and no one but the ones who already knew about it was to find out about it. Raven came to peace within herself and the people around her. With Rem's helps she was able to say she was sorry to Annie, and was thrilled when her little sister forgave her. The red arrows were never used against Raven, instead they were put up for safe keeping in case they were needed for something else.  
Kit and Makoto had gotten married two months later, and all became peaceful for everyone, at least for the time being.   
The End


End file.
